You Can't Fix What You Broke
by MeAndMyFavoritePetDog
Summary: Anna and Ryah, two American girls, find out that they are witches. When they go to Hogwarts, many unexpected things unfold. They find love, betrayal, and this is also a crack fic that has some serious qualities. Rated M for VERY MANY REASONS! Warning: Underage sex and illegal relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the magical land of America, there lived two girls named Anna Andrew and Ryah Parkhust. Born the same day, at the same hospital. There mothers were both pureblood wizards, both coming from long blood lines of pureblood. Their mothers were best of friends, and made the decision to keep their daughters' wizarding heritage a secret to save them form the hardships of being a witch. This, however, did not go as planned.

As the two grew up together, always by each others side. No matter what, they were inseparable, But strange things would always happen, Things other kids couldn't do, they would call them freaks and shit. It kinda sucked. So, once the day of there 11th birthday hit, it came, the letter for: **HOGWARTS; SCHOOL FOR WIZARDS. YOU CAN DO COOL SHIT HERE. SO YEAH, GET CHO KID TO HOGWARTS NOW. HEHE. Signed, **_Albus Dumbledore. _

The kids were both so exited, so they packed up their stuff up from, **AMERICA, **and go to England, their journey began, off to Hogwarts they went. **THEY WERE GONNA BE THE SCARY BITCHES OF HOGWARTS.**

**A/N. :D**

**So, this fic is half crack and half serious, there is underage sex and very bad language and we were on an island for a lot of this, so please excuse possible story mistakes. This is an OC fic, and also contains very much OCC. Thanks! ALSO WE OWN NONE OF THIS, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, THIS ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. THANK YOU. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryah POV**

A loud noise interrupted my sleep the morning of my eleventh birthday. "Oh, shit the aliens are attacking… Again…" I said just loudly for my mother to hear. I know she thinks I'm crazy, so I just give her more reasons to think so by saying weird shit to myself all the time. Strangely enough, she didn't come barging in and threaten me with an insane asylum. I was disappointed to say the least.

I stumbled out of bed and attempted the stairs. I say attempt because I can barely walk in the morning. I fell down all twenty-five of the stairs. I was well awake by this point and was quite surprised to see an owl staring at me from the outside of the hallway window.

Now, I don't know if you've ever seen a barn owl, but they are scary as hell. They look exactly as the children's show, Little Bear, depicts them, but not so friendly.

"MOM! GET THE SHOT GUN! THERE'S A BIGASS OWL OUTSIDE!" She didn't come running with the shot gun, of course, she never believes me. Maybe because I say that kind of thing all the time so I can get the neighbors to think she abuses me.

As soon as I started screaming, the owl crashed in through the window. I ushered the owl toward the stairs. It started screeching and breaking things with its wings.

"Ryah, sweetie, what is that?" My mother inquired. "OH NOTHING! JUST THOSE CRAZY ALIENS. THEY TRIED TO GET ME BUT I FENDED THEM OFF WITH MY CROWBAR! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR KNITTING! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

And with that I grabbed the owl by its wings and ran into my bedroom.

I dropped the thing almost immediately, and slammed the door behind me.

The owl flew over to my bed, dropped a letter, and promptly crashed out my window.

I ripped open the letter. Long story short, it told me that I was a witch and that I had been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I bounded into my mother's room, letter in hand.

"Uh, mom,'' I half yelled,''Did you know that I was a witch? Oh and by the way, a rouge barn owl just brought me this letter and also ransacked our hallway. You must be so pleased."

She looked up at me,"Oh, honey I didn't want you to know about this, but you've been accepted to Hogwarts. You have to go it's a great school. Go pack your things since the train leaves two days."

So then I called Anna…


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's POV** I HATE MORNINGS, I HATE THEM I HATE THEM. But never the less, I had to get up, I had many things to do today. I got up and looked into the mirror, I brushed the tangles out of my long blonde hair, " I wish it would actually curl" I thought to myself, I looked at my olive tan skin, which burned horribly, I HATE THE GODDAMN SUN. I thought to myself, I rubbed the sleep out of my dark blue eyes, and walked to the living room.

There sat the most obese cat the world had ever seen. When this cat walks, the ground shakes, You think its a earthquake, but no, Thats just Henry. So as I am just sitting on my couch, watching Snooki get punched in the face on the godly show,_The Jersey Shore_. Then I saw it, the face that most people would describe as maybe a demon, or Satan himself, but no, It's the creepy ass neighbor Janie, everyone HATES Janie, My best friend Ryah and I, always could do stuff that other kids could not, with that said, we used them for greater good, like making the other neighbor children cower in fear when we would walk by, or making people think Janie is crazy, I mean fucking nuts. It worked, we were pleased.

I got up, and opened my door. "Yes Janie" was all that would come out of my mouth, I mean she was just so horrid! " Hey Anna! Wanna go play pokemon and…

"NO!," Was what i managed to get scream at her before she ran away sobbing. I laughed at myself, I should have hit her with my crowbar. You see, I carry around a white, long, metal crowbar incase anyone is a dick head. And i just whack them with it when they are. Right before I sit down, a owl comes in and hits me right in the chest and knocks me down, You see, This owl is sitting on my chest and says,"Yo fagot ass, I brought cha yo letter, and a candy bar wrapper, so uh yeah, I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!" And flew out the window.

I was truly appalled, I looked down at the letter. The letter was white, with a design across, It was kinda pretty actually.

I ripped open the letter and It said on the front, "_TO MISS ANNA ANDREW". _

As i read about half way through the letter, my heart stopped,"I know what this means" I said to myself. I AM A VAMPIRE!" Then I continued reading, only to find out that I am not a vampire* Sighs* I am a witch, A, _Pureblood_ which at that. I Stared at the letter for a moment, and then screamed,"DADDYY! GET CHO FAT ASS OVER HERE!" He came running and said,"Who died?"

"No one dumbass," I said, "Read this, please."

As soon as he got done reading this, he said,"Well Anna, your old enough to know know, that your mother and I were both wizards, Pureblood wizards, everyone in your family is a pureblood wizard, including you. You see, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a very lovely school in England. We went to a shitty on here in America." Flashbacks flooded his memory.

"But never the less, the train leaves in two days, we have to get cho shit, and go on."

And all I am thinking is, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Then the phone rings, I also fall as I go over to answer. Then I hear Ryah, my best friends voice, and I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna's POV**

The ride to London was. Ryah and I got on the same plane, I sat beside her, some creep kept turning around saying,"I'll buckwheat your Everest." I got out my crowbar and said, "BOIIII, YOU BETTER BACK THE HELL UP." Then the lady on the airplane took the crowbar away and tried to convince the pilot that i was a terrorist. I only wanted to kill on person, that by no means makes me a terrorist.

As the day went on, we looked on the list fir our school supplies.

_Brooms_

_Cat/Toad/Owl_

_Wizard Potions Year 1_

_Transfiguration year 1_

_Charms Year 1_

_Herbology Year !_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts Year 1_

_Vampires That Sparkle Aren't Real Year 1_

_Gay Is The Way Year 1_

We have everything except for three books, Once we hit the potions shop to get the book, that's when I saw him. The way his raven black hair fell on his shoulders, his piercing black eyes, his beautiful pale skin, the way he stood, everything about him made my heart drop into my stomach. He was the most mesmerizing human I had ever laid eyes on. That's when everything turned to blackness around me and all I heard was,"OH SHIT ANNA!"

I opened my eyes and looked around me, I saw his dark eyes and almost fainted again, then I heard, "Severus, get the poor girl some water or a potion or some shit."

Within seconds water was in my hands, and I was standing, he had his hand on my back helping me up. I said,"Fgshadkjk."

But what I meant to say was,"Thank you Mr. Sexy-Ass, please take my virginity, oh and while your at, blow me some bubbles."

Then the man at the store said, "Oh look at her Severus, she cant even talk, maybe we should take her to the hospital or something"

Severus looked at me and smirked a little bit, "NO!" I managed to say, but quickly changed my tone, "I'm okay now, thank you very much Sir."

The dark headed man walked over to me and shook my hand saying, "I am Professor Snape, Your Potions teacher, You girls are third years right?" Ryah and I always get mistaken for way older than we actually are. "Err No Professor, we are actually first years," Ryah said looking at me in a very disapproving manor.

"Well," he said, taking his eyes off her and looking me directly in the eye." Could have fooled me."

He said with a smirk starting to appear on his face. " Good day Ladies" he said before walking away, I watched him walk away before Ryah pulled me away from the store, bought our books, and pulled me off to the side and smacked me. " HE IS LIKE 30!" She said looking at me about to burst into fits of laughter. "Shutup asshole," was what I managed to come up with.

Then, after getting all our books, Then we went into Madam Malkins, to get our dress robes, I was getting fitted when Ryah jumped on me and knocked me down and said," OH MY GAWD LOOK AT THAT SEXY BOY OVER THERE!" Yes, he was attractive, but hardly my type. He had white slicked back hair, a sneer on his face, but once he looked at Ryah, His sneer turned into a somewhat half smile, then he winked at her. I wanted to barf, He looked like a total douche, But a cool douche, " You know what," I thought to myself. " I'm gonna make that douche bad looking boy my best friend!" Then, I looked over to the sexy tall man standing next to him, He was tall, Long platinum hair, and a very sexy pimp cain. "Damn," I thought, now thats my type, then the man with the piercing black eyes reappeared into my mind, The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he..

"Okay dear, thank you for your purchase, please come see me again at your next term."

"I will,l" Ryah and I both said at the same time.

**Hogwarts Express**

I kissed my mom and dad goodbye, They gave me all my shit, and when i say all my shit, I mean i literately had everything I owned packed into a bag.

Ryah and I walked inside the train, all the compartments are full, as we are thinking the douchy looking boy who i am going to make my best friend says" You guys can sit here if you like, I wont bite" Then gave a creepy grin to Ryah, which she oddly liked, We both sat down with him, and three other boys, all three very tall, One was tall and dark skinned, I think he said his name was fire, for death, OH, it was Blaise. The other was fat, I mean so goddamn fat, I mean i almost cried when i saw him, and the other one no words describe the horror i saw when i looked at his face, But that black one was kinda cute actually.

" WHY DONT YOU TALK LIKE ME! I'M GONNA EAT CHA" Said the fat one, Draco hit him with a pancake, he stopped, Sorry Malfoy.. It's okay Crabbe, We all know you don't understand life" He said, "Hi," he shook his hand out to both of us, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?" "Ryah, Ryah Parkhurst" Said Ryah with a happy look when there hands touched, they did not let go for quite some time actually, then I cleared my throat. Oh," And you are?" I'M RICK JAMES BITCH! Nawhh, Im just playing, Im Anna, Anna Andrew, And you, Mr. Malfoy, Is gonna be my new best friend for life."

Draco just laughed, "All right then" He said," Best friends it is then" We both smiled.

"So, are you guys pureblood?" " I AM!" I said happily, having the slightest idea what a pure blood is considering the whole time my dad was a=talking i kept thinking TROLOLOLOLOLO."

"Well then, he said, were going to get along just fine, and how about you darling, are you a pureblood?" Then Ryah about shat herself when she called her darling, "YES I AM, I AM PUREBLOOD." She screamed that last part so horrifically, The whole train stopped and everyone came in and looked at her, she just smiled and then everyone went about there business.

"Yeahh, Draco said" You kinda have to keep your voice down, or the whole train can hear you."

" So, what house are you two girl wanting to get into?" " Uhh WHATTTTTTTTT!"

" Draco started bursting into laughter" The houses you dumb twit" Then I got deeply offended, soo I got out my crowbar. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I said very loud. "A twit,'' he managed to choke out between sobs ThenI said" BOIIII, YOU BETTER BACK THE HELL UP,'' Evreyone got against the wall. Then i said," I is just kiddin Y'all." Then we all laughed.

Draco explained the four houses to us, ''You have Gryffindor, Thats where the brave and heroic and fagots go to,'' At that moment, two twin boys, Tall, lanky, red haired boys, with very attractive faces walked past our compartment, both smiled at us and went off. " Weasleys, Fifth, How there blood stayed so pure, I will never know, But anyways. You have, Ravenclaw, Thats where the incredibly smart people go, And then theres Hufflepuff, NOBODY wants to be a Hufflepuff, It is the worst house to ever exist, once your in there, you burn, you are never the same. And then, there is the amazing, Slytherin house, The house I want to be in, All of my family has been in Slytherin, It is for the cunning, witty, and darkest of people. Slytherins win at everything. Slytherin is just the shit!

Then I think to myself," I wanna be a Slytherin. '


	5. Chapter 5

**RYAH POV**

We got off the train and walked over to where a a very tall man was standing, and when I say tall I mean, oh shit tall. He brought us over to a bunch of boats that we were apparently going to ride into the castle.

Draco pointed to him and said,"That's Hagrid, the game keeper. I've heard that he likes to get drunk at night and break things!"

I was very much attracted to this boy. I somehow knew that we would date before the year was over. I would have my first boyfriend and could stop being a forever alone freak like Janie!

Draco and I sat next to each other on the boat along with Anna, Blaise, Horseshoe Crabbe or whatever that fat one's name was, and Goyle. Anna kept shooting me the look. The look most always means, ''I know you want to rape that little boy sitting next to you."

That was quite true.

Draco's hand was almost touching mine when a loud, rough, scary-ass voice ripped through the air, "ALL RIGHT CHILDREN! WE'RE HURR AT HOGWARRTS! PLEASE AVOID THE GIANT SQUID AS YOU GET OFF! HURHURHUR!"

"Holy shit that was the scariest thing I think that has ever happened to me."

I said to Draco as he helped me off the boat. We heard a great deal of screaming and splashing.

"OH GOD, ANNA'S FALLEN INTO THE LAKE!'' yelled Blaise. I accidentally grabbed Draco's hand, I tired to move my hand away but he held on.

"She'll be okay, they'll get her out." He said in a low voice.

He was right, they did get her out but she bit one man's nose and he had to be taken to the EMERGENCY ROOM. Anna was screaming,"I AM A PRETTY MERMAID! WATCH ME ROAR!"

"Oh dear Jesus," I sighed, "She like a gremlin, you can't get her wet or scary shit goes down."

Draco gave me a confused look. Apparently he'd never seen the _Gremlins_ movie before, or any movie for that matter.

They got Anna to calm down by hitting her really hard over the head with a baseball bat and then they gave her a candy apple.

Draco was still holding my hand when we entered the Great Hall.

It was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. All the first years had to line up to be sorted. While we were waiting, Draco tried to make friends with a boy who had shaggy black hair and green eyes. Draco isn't very good at making friends unless they approach him first. Anna looked at me and mouthed, _rejected. _We both laughed loudly enough so that people would think that they had missed something really hilarious and would want to kill themselves. It brings us joy in life.

Finally we went to go to the Sorting Hat. I don't know about everyone else, but when inanimate objects start talking, I get alarmed. I tried to keep my shit together though so people wouldn't think that I was crazy. People being Draco. I didn't care about anyone else, really.

Anna's name was called first. She looked at me like she was going to drag me to hell and eat my soul. I screamed,"LOL I HOPE YOU GET IN HUFFLEPUFF SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YO UGLY-ASS FACE EVERY MORNING!"

We love each other. We really do.

The hat was placed on her head.

She looked as if she shat herself.

She practically molested that Snape teacher with her eyes.

The Sorting Hat yelled,"Slytherin!"

"OH HELL YEAH BITCHES I'M IN SLYTHERIN!'' Anna, bellowed as she pranced down to the Slytherin table.

The Sorting took forever and when it was finally my turn, I wanted to shoot my feet they hurt so bad. Draco had gotten into Slytherin. I really hoped to get into Slytherin as well, mainly because Anna was in that house and I really do not know what I would do with out her.

I stepped up the the hat nervously. All of the people watching me was extremely intimidating. The hat was placed on my head. Apparently the hat can read your thoughts, which scared me just a tad, to say the least.

"Hmm…'' said the hat,"I think SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped as I took my seat between Anna and Draco. Draco smiled at me and said so lowly that only I could hear,"I'm sure we'll be great friends this year."

I could only nod like an idiot. I felt as if there was a flock of humming birds in my stomachache that were trying to batter their way through the lining.

Anna raised her eyebrows at me. I used our gang sign that symboled,"I'll tell you later." She winked at me and then attacked her food with suck ferocity that I feared she might go on another cannibalistic rampage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna's POV**

During the feast, Dumbledore introduced the teachers for the up coming year, all of them appeared to look perfectly normal, except the scary one who walked in at the moment, he looked like he came right out of 9/11, he was a terrorist. Ryah and I both looked at each other with an appalled look on our face.

"EVERYONE UNDER THE TABLE!" Screeched Ryah.

"THAT TERRORIST IS GONNA KILL US ALL!" I yelled at all the Slytherins, Everyone in the Great Hall got under there houses table, shaking and hiding from the scary ass terrorist.

"Why the hell would Dumbledore let a class A terrorist in the school?" Blaise yelled at Draco, who has his knees up to his chest., it was quite chaotic..

Then the loudest yell I had ever heard came across the great hall, Dumbledore screamed,"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MUSTARD TURDS!" Everyone slowly came up into there seats, with knives and sharp things clutched in their hand for protection from the scary ass terrorist. Finally Dumbledore said, ''He is not a Terrorist.. He just is a creepy ass. But he is your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. You will respect him. Now, leave all of you.'' As I looked back, I glanced at Professor Snape, he gave me a half smile, and before he could notice the blush coming from my heated cheeks, I half smiled back, and quickly turned away.

"Anna, Hi.." Blaise said nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that.. uhh. well, you see. I think that.."

"OH MY GOD BLAISE, GET ON WITH IT" Screeched Draco at him, his hand and Ryah's still intertwined, it was sweet actually, when she wast looking, he would look at her, then look away before she would notice, then smirk. "Puke" I thought to myself.

"Well, I think.. …"

"Ww-What?" I couldn't understand a damn word he said.

"I think your very pretty, and nice, will you be my… girlfriend?" He managed to choke out.

"Uhhh,Yeah, sure, why not?" To be honest, I felt nothing for the kid, Just something to do to get my mind off of.. OH MY GOD! I can make Snape notice me by having other boyfriends around me! Oohh, maybe they can even hurt me or something! That would be great would it now? Have him come pick me up and save me in his big strong…

"Great!" Blaise screamed like a young child, His scream was so loud it interrupted my thoughts of Snape.

"Well, Im off to bed, Goodnight guys, Ryah, get cho ass in here." I said.

"Give me a second." She said, knowing what she meant, I just stood there, watching. Just to creep them out.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said in a sweet voice.

"Wait!" He shouted out at her!

She turned around, with a "What The Fuck" look on her face.

"Ryah, he said, I think your beautiful, and sweet, everything I want in a girl, and even though I have only known you for a couple of hours, I like you, will you be my girlfriend for the rest of my life and love me till I die?" He said with a creepy ass grin on his face.

" You know what… I think I will." She said smiling, then before anything else could happen, she slammed the door in his face.

I laughed at that for days after that. His face was priceless. That night, and many nights afterwards, I decided that Hogwarts, was my new home, I loved everything about it.. Even the creepy ass terrorist. I knew that Ryah and I would both be happy here.


	7. Chapter 7

**RYAH POV**

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Screamed the terrorist teacher before he promptly passed world seemed to pause for a moment before the Great Hall exploded with the horrified screams of children.

Anna andI looked at each other and ran out screaming, "Oh, God help me! I am dying over here!" We ran out before we heard Dumbledore say to stay put, so when the Slytherin Prefects noticed that we were missing, they were very unhappy campers.

We ran down the scary-ass dark hallway that lead to the bathrooms. Anna said she wanted to vomit her guts out she was so scared. We entered the bathroom and completely ignored the sound of someone bawling their eyes out while Anna dumped the contents of her stomach of the nasty old floor.

"Oh, urgh. That is disgusting. I ain't holding your hair back.'' I said, utterly repulsed.

After she was done, we heard voices and footsteps,"Oh, shit! We need to get our asses out of here, like right now!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm to drag her out.

She refused to move because she was scared shitless and was singing,"MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE OCEAN, MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE SEA! OH, MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE OCEAN, WON'T YOU BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm going to kill your goddamn Bonnie if we don't get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I shoved her towards the door. As we ran down the hallway we heard extremely loud stomping.

"Oh, look! A troll!'' Anna said pointing at the lumbering creature that was standing before us.

"Oh, really? I thought it was a My Little Pony." I was getting quite agitated. Well, the troll heard us and turned its ugly-ass head in our direction.

It was my immediate reaction to run as quickly as I could down the hall, Anna followed. I was too frightened to notice where I was going, so I crashed head first into a stone pillar.

It really caught me off guard, the world blurred and I fell to the ground. My ears were filled with the sounds of John Lennon singing the chorus of Instant Karma. Thats when I knew that John Lennon was God.

"Mr. Weasley, please assist me in taking these first years back to their dorm.'' Said a deep voice that scared the shit out of me.

Much to my surprise, a pair of hands was lifting me off the ground. "Are you alright?'' Asked the very much concerned voice of George Weasley.

I blinked quickly several time to refocus the world.

"Mhhm." I mumbled while nodding my head.

George slung my arm around his shoulders to help me stand, since my world was still spinning at subsonic speeds.

I looked over at Anna to see her faking horrible leg spasms to get Snape to carry her up to the dorm. She grinned at me wickedly while pointing vigorously at him, I couldn't help but laugh.

George and Snape drug us back to the dorm.

I had never really spoken to George Weasley before but he seemed nice enough. I always get he and his twin mixed up when they're together, which is most of the time.

"Thanks for helping me up here." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Said George with the most adorable crooked smile I think I've ever seen.

As soon as we heard the slam of the door behind them, Anna let out the most wretched sound I think I've heard from another human being. If you can imagine a symphony of dying cats,geese, and horses mixed with the low wale of an out of tune cello, I believe you'll have it.

"OhmigodIcan''mgoonamelt!" Came gushing out of Anna's mouth right before I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of George killing Draco with a butter knife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anna's POV**

That Christmas, Ryah and I both decided to stay back, It was a lot of trouble going from England to America, and just for two weeks? It made no sense. PLUS, my big hunk of man was staying back. * Wink Wink*. Malfoy offered Ryah to go to his house to stay for the break, she said No. Blaise offered me to go to his house also, I denied. I honestly did not want to spend two weeks cooped up in a house with Blaise Zabini with nothing else to do. So no, I stayed here.

"Look Anna!" Ryah screeched when she saw all the snow, Neither Ryah or myself had seen that much snow, I felt bad for the little boy who stepped outside and fell into the snow.. He was never seen again..

"It's..Beautiful." I managed to say, I was honestly too taken back to speak, it glissned under the sun. I pictured Snape and I doing dirty things out there, It was fantastic.

"It is isn't Ms. Andrew." A deep voice said behind me, my back touching his stomach, he was so close to me, I turned red from ear to ear. I turned around to make sure it was him. I was correct, my heart dropped into my stomach, I couldn't breath." I'm such a hormonal little shit." I thought to myself.

" Now, why are you guys spending your holidays here at Hogwarts, when you could be home in America?" He asked raising one eyebrow, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Well Professor, both of has the option to go home, but we thought it would be an awful waste of travel from England to America for only two weeks." I said with the cutest smile I could do.

"Well, pity that you could not go, but we are welcome to have you." His eves still on mine.

"He grabbed his hand in mine, and said," Happy Christmas, Both of you."

"Happy Christmas Professor." I said with a uncontrollable huge grin.

As he walked away, Ryah said mockingly," Happy Christmas Professor, Oh and by the way PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME."

Then Snape looked at us, My cheeks turned about the brightest shade of red there probably is possible.

" Fook Yo Shat." I said playfully nudging her before we walked away.

While walking through the corridors, We ran into the two twin Gryffindor boys, And when i say ran, I mean we seriously ran into them. With all of us falling to the ground with a thud. A first year Hufflepuff started to cry and scream, then ran away.

"Good Evening Ladies." Both twins said.

"YO." I said. Ryah elbowed me in the side for that one,

"So, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were just going to help out looking for that missing Hufflepuff who fell into the snow, Would you gal's like to come?"

Before I could even answer, Ryah had already pretty much shouted," YES." At them. One of the twins and Ryah kept "Accidentally" bumping into each other, though, it was kinda sweet.

"So,what are you too Slytherins doing here on Christmas?" Asked George Weasley,then boy Ryah could not keep her eyes off of.

"Well,'' Ryah answered," Going to America and back here is just ridiculous for only two weeks."

"Ahh,I see." George stated,

As they went on with there conversation, all of us completely neglected the fact that we were supossed to be looking for the lost Hufflepuff boy. George and Ryah actually talked for hours, as so did Fred and I. I found him to be funny. He amused me. We made fun of pretty much everyone in the school, then he made a plot to use a major practical joke on them. All four of us were laughing and having a pretty badass time until I fell into the Black Lake. That pretty much sums up my life, having a good time, and then you almost drown..

Never the less, they walked back up to the castle and went to bed. I reviewed my day, first Snape and us having skin to skin contact, and the electricity that happened when he touched my hand, and how we stayed like that for a moment. Then, I made two new pretty bad ass friends. There the boy versions of myself and Ryah. At that moment, I fell asleep, and dreamt of Snape, laying in his embrace. Bliss, thats the only way to explain that dream, him. He was bliss, complete and total bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**RYAH POV**

The sun shone brightly through my window the morning before we left Hogwarts. I could not put my feelings into words very well but I shall try now. It felt as if a little man was riding a large butterfly and was holding an ostrich feather while trying to burrow his way out of my intestines. It's a strange feeling, to say the least.

I had all of my things packed already so I decided to go have an early breakfast.

Draco was already sitting at the table eating a mountainous pile of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and grits all covered in syrup.

"Jesus Christ," I said as I swung into the seat next to him, "Are you trying to cultivate tits or something? What the hell is wrong with you?" I threw his breakfast on the floor. His expression was a mixture of on the verge of tears and hysterical laughter.

I left him there to think about what he'd done while I ate breakfast next to the Black Lake and threw bits of sausage to the Giant Squid. Anna came and sat next to me and we played Let's Throw The Hufflepuff Into The Scary-Ass Lake game. She won by three points.

The rest of the day was greatly uneventful up until the end of the year feast.

They really like feasts here at Hogwarts. Nothing like American public schools. You don't eat the food, it eats you. Or it, you know, guts you.

Slytherin had won the House Cup until Dumbledore awarded a bunch of Gryffindors points for bravery. I really have no idea what they did, not like I care anyway. I always thought of the House Cup as a long term field day but with out the torturous hot sun or the retarded games.

The next day while we were standing at the train station waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, I was talking to Draco about staying in touch over the summer.

He asked me to wright every day. I told him there was no way in hell that was going to happen. I have shit to do.

And then he attacked me with his lips. I attacked him back so hard that we had to breathe in gigantic gulps of air when we separated. He grinned at me wickedly and kissed the tip of my nose. I reached down and squeezed his hand and then thought, "Oh, shit. How many people were watching us?"

I counted a total of three, Anna and Blaise were the first two.

Blaise looked over at Anna and practically lunged at her with his puckered lips. "Give me a big ol' sloppy kiss Anna-poonahh"

Anna quickly pecked his lips and said, "Oh look, that's a sexy bird.''

She promptly disappeared.

The third person I noticed watching us was George. He was looking at us with a somewhat pained expression as if someone had told him that his favorite pet beetle had perished.

I hugged Draco goodbye and went over to say bye to George.

"What are your plans for this summer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well nothing being as my family is poor as hell."

That was the singular most awkward thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Oh, that sucks. So I guess I'll see you in a few months then." I said into his shoulder as I hugged him. He was so tall.

I found Anna and we boarded the train. Soon we would return to our shitty suburb in America and have to put with Janie for a good three months. But those three months will be well worth the wait


	10. Chapter 10

**Anna's POV**

**Anna's POV** Life in the muggle world was so much different, I had lived here all my life yet, it seemed so foreign to me, I couldn't use magic, which sucks. I wanted to torture Janie. Over the summer, I had learned some American curses, I just might have to use them at Hogwarts someday..

I walked over to the mirror, My appearance had changed quite a lot during the summer, My hair at least got a inch longer, I had began to wear makeup on my eyes, which really brought out the hue of dark blue in them. My skin had turned a pasty shade of white during my time at Hogwarts, the sun really does not shine out there.. Now, my skin had its normal olive hue to it. I had grown at least a inch and a half. I also have successfully grown boobs, and a very large butt. I mean like I don't know where the hell it came from but damn.

Ryah and I had also been inseparable all summer, we almost never left each others sight. Draco wrote her everyday all summer, She had different owls at her house all the damn time.

Blaise also wrote me quite a lot now days. DeerAss is a lazy little shit and doesn't like to move, so there for, she bit Blaise so hard, his bone froze off.

" Yo." Ryah said.

"Let's go get our books and shit." She said very annoyed. You see, I had been in front of the mirror for hours trying to get my appearance just right incase i run into Snape.

I had dreamed of Snape every single night since I left Hogwarts, I was so happy to be returning, its not even funny.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I told her.

"You know, Snape probably would have left by now." She snapped.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted, and when you shout, DeerAss gets very upset, She flips shit, she starts cussing you out and making you feel like the lowest scum that ever lived, its best not upset DeerAss. Ever.

**Back At Hogwarts Anna's POV**

"Damn, Look at you" I heard Draco say to Ryah, she gave a horny little giggle, you see, her and Draco had been talking all summer how this year they wanna," Get to third base." And well, he pretty much has been undressing her with his eyes, Kinda of a funny look actually, You see, when Draco gets turned on, He goes," KOOPLPWWWWWW." Apparently, It's the Malfoy's ''mating call." It's actually kind of frighting..

"Anna." I heard someone come up behind me and whisper in my ear, turning around to see Blaise looking at me with flowers in his hand. I took them in my hand and said," Thanks." Then I turned around, he put his hands on my waist, then he discovered that I grew curves, and before he could find anything else that had changed about me, I smacked his hand, and began to fake cry, and ran away, trying to make him feel like shit.

"Hi,Anna." I heard someone say behind me, I turned around to see Fred and George's little brother Ron Weasley staring at me.

"Hey Ron." I said back with a friendly smile. Then I grabbed my bag and walked on, Ryah came up behind me and said in a very high scary voice," GUESS WHAT I JUST DID!"

"What did you do, you silly little, OH MY GAWD, WHERES GERARD?" I shouted

"Well, first of all, I just made out with Draco! And uhh.. Don't tell anyone.. But he is in my pants.."

"GERARDS IN YOUR PANTS!" I screamed making sure everyone heard me, then she said "Uhhh.. No.. He doesn't exist, Anna."

After a hour of trying to figure out what she meant by," He doesn't exist." She finally told me she was trying to make me look crazy.. We love each other. We really do,

As Ryah and I walked into the Great Hall, I saw him, Sitting up there with the Teachers, He radiated sexiness. It was amazing, he took my gaze for a quick moment, we looked at each other, before I took my seat next to Ryah, and some Pug faced demon child, I think she said her name was Pansy, I have no idea. She was ALL over Draco though, Ryah didn't appreciate that very much.

"Hey Drackieee." Pansy said with the scariest smile I had ever seen. I kinda wanted to cry a little but, I held back sobs because of her Uglyness.

When Crabbe saw her, He fell over in his seat and screamed, ''OH MY GAWDDDD, ITS SATAN, SHE IS MAKING ME DO FUNNY THINGS WITH MY NIPPLE BONES. I HATE EVERYONE.'' Then Draco had to go over and calm him down, and tell him that we don't scream out things like that unless we want to be fed to his pet Narwal. He stopped his actions immediately.

"So, you and Blaise huh?" Said some Slytherin.

"Oh yeah. Uh, sure." I said.

Blaise came over and kissed my cheek

"Yo, Get the fuck off of me you BastardAss." I yelled.

That got Snape's attention.

"Now Blaise, I will kiss you if you hit me with this crowbar right now, hard too, make me bleed." I said very sternly

"W-what" He managed to choke out.

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled.

So he did, he knocked me onto the ground, and made my arm bleed, Snape came immediately , " She has to be taken to the hospital wing" Screeched Ryah. ,

"Ten points from Slytherin because Zabini is a dickhead'' said Snape.

" ZABINI HIT A GIRL!" Screamed Ron Weasley.

"OH HELL NO, EVERYONE, KILL ZABINI!" Screamed Seamus.

"W-what?" Said Blaise, "

''It was a joke guys. I did nothing wrong.." Blaise cried.

"Blaise man, your a douche." Said Ryah, " You deserve worse than death, You have to go have sex with Hagrid." She said.

Then Blaise ran away crying.

As Snape carried me, my head was where his heart was, I could hear his heartbeat, each beet was like music to me. I felt so secure curled up in his arms, I swore i felt electricity when he picked me up, and the whole time he carried me to the Hospital Wing.

"Here you go Madam Pomphrey." Snape said handing me over to a woman who laid me down on a bed.

"Severus, stay with the poor girl while I get her a potion. Now, what exactly happened?" Madam Pomphrey said.

"Zabini hit her multiple times with a large white crowbar." He said.

I almost burst into fits of laughter at the way he said it, you know considering everyone was gonna hate Blaise now. NOW, I have an excuse to break up with him.

"Well, Alright then." Said Madam Pomphrey with a sour look on her face.

"I remember Snape sat with me while she gave me a potion that made me fall asleep within seconds, the last thing i remember I was screaming, I BELIVE IN MIRICALS, YOU SEXY THING.

"Oh please god tell me that was the medicine that made me say that. Or please God make Snape think that.. This was Awkward..


	11. Chapter 11

**RYAH POV**

Gerard woke me by walking on my face. "Meow" he said in pitiful tone. "Oh, kitty, you need to grow your hair back." I said scratching his head. His fur has been missing in patches ever since he got attacked by a wolverine two years ago. He fought it off valiantly. People tremble in fear when they see Gerard. He kills wolverines.

I walked into the the common room to see Draco sitting with Blaise. "Where's Anna?'' I ask making sure to breathe my nasty morning breath in Draco's face so he won't get too close. He's been grabby lately and I'm not too fond of this recent development.

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he says "She's in the hospital wing still because BLAISE BEAT HER WITH A CROWBAR."

Anna has a plan, you see, to get Snape to notice her by having ver abusive boyfriends. I think she really wants to break up with Blaise though. He's an annoying son of a bitch.

"Hey Draco," I say lazily,"I'm going to go get ready and we can go eat at the lake, okay?"

Draco nods eagerly. That horny little bastard, thinking he's going to get some.

I walk into the bathroom and scrutinize the refection.

My pale skin is peppered with freckles that look as if someone painted dark stars all over my face and arms. The freckles are the result of many years of sunburns. Most people tan, I freckle.

I brush my teeth and my long blonde hair, throw on some cloths, apply eye makeup and head over to where Draco is sitting.

I hit extremely hard him with a hard cover Webster's Dictionary. He likes it when I beat him.

"Get your fat ass up and lets go." I say in a malicious voice.

We grab breakfast (pancakes) and walk down to the lake. It's a fairly short walk, but we quickly run out of things to talk about. Draco's is more of a physical person, I wish he wasn't, but I do really like that boy for whatever reason.

I only ate half of one of my pancakes. The way Draco eats really makes me lose my appetite. I throw the other half to the Giant Squid and left Draco there to feel as if he's done something horribly wrong while I go see Anna in the hospital wing.

I have an awful tendency to never pay attention to where I walk, so when I crashed into a huge wall of person I was none too surprised.

I looked up to see who I'd walked into and was pleasantly surprise to see George Weasley standing before me. It was then that occurred to me that I hadn't spoken to anyone but Draco and Anna the whole time I've been here. (Unless you count Blaise as a person. I do not.)

"Oh, hi there, George! How was your summer?" I asked looking up at him.

"Pretty boring,'' he replied, "Until we had to save Harry from his horrible Aunt and Uncle in our Dad's flying car. Mum got really angry with us, but it was completely worth it."

"That sounds exciting. Well, I have to go visit Anna because Blaise beat her with a crowbar. So I'll see you later, I guess."

"Okay, see you." He said with a small wave.

In the hospital wing, Anna was talking to Madam Pomphrey, telling her about how she was going to break up with Blaise because he was a crowbar wielding maniac. Madam Pomphrey nodded with sympathy.

"Huh, yo." I say a bit too loudly for a hospital wing.

I walk over to Anna's bed and give her the clover necklace that made at the lake. I wanted to remind her of Janie. Janie used to eat clover.

"What the hell is this? It looks like SHIT!"

I knew she'd love it. She has a hard time expressing her feelings.

"Will you tell Blaise I'm breaking up with his ass? I don't want him visiting me."

I nod and start walking back to the common room. The hallways are mostly empty so I have more room to swing my arms wildly about like I enjoy doing. It was all jolly fun until I hit a girl in the face.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" I scream at her as I help her pick up her things. I look up at the the face and realize that I just smacked Hermione Granger in the face. Draco always bitches about how much he hates her, but I've always liked her because she was very smart. Stupid people make me unhappy.

"Oh," she said in a slightly annoyed tone, "it's all right. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, see you in class, Hermione." I attempt the friendliest voice possible. I know this sounds lame, but I desperately want to be her friend.

When I reach the common room I find Blaise sitting in a chair staring at the wall. That boy only has air in his head.

"Yo Blaise!'', He looks up at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Anna is dumping your sorry ass. You've just lost the only girl that would even touch you. I hope you've learned not to hit girls with crowbars." My tone of voice was so frightening that he fell out of his chair and started sobbing. I was quite pleased with myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anna's POV**

So, As I am still in the hospital, Snape came and visited me everyday, when I mean visited, I mean he came in to get a "Potion." But in all reality, it was to see me. The first Quititch game of the year was today, and I missed it, My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden moaning. Then I saw Harry Potter, carried on a stretched, and laid on the bed next to me, apparently, Lockhart had made him have no more bones. I mentally laughed at that.

"Oh My God, I have no bones!" Yelled Harry, then he took notice that I was staring at him.

"Err,Hi?" He said in a kinda WHAT THE HEYLL way.

"Hello." I said with a grin.

"So, I see you uhh, have no bones in your arm." I said.

"Yeahh, It kinda sucks you know? Having no bones…" He stated.

As soon as I was about to say something, the Ron Weasley came in holding a huge pillow in the shape of a pillow saying," Near, Far, Where ever you are, I believe that the heart goes on." Then the song changed within a second to," MY NECK, MY BACK, LICK MY PUSSY AND MY CRACK." Madam Pomphrey almost shat her self.

"Damn you Fred and George." Said Ron. "The one time I TRY and do something nice for my friend, I ask them to get me a bear, and this happens."

Then suddenly, the bear became a real bear, and began to terrorize everyone in the room, there was blood and screaming, until I got out my wand and said," YOU GONNA DIE BITCH." In **AMERICA**, there are spells that the British cannot do, and only Americans can. That was the killing spell. I just killed a teddy bear that came to life.. I am ashamed..

"Well, now that's over with, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Anna Andrew." I said with a smile. Then I looked over at harry, who had a rock hard on.

"Harry Potter." He said, when he shook my hand, he did this odd grunting noise, kinda scary actually.

As days went on, I actually became very good friends with Harry, and Ron was very flirty with me, hell, He bought me chocolate and a stuffed Leopard. I loved it also, the Leopard talks, it says, " BLAISE IS A DICK HEAD!" It's wonderful.

One day. Hermione Granger came into the hospital to visit Harry, She literately talked to him for five minutes, then her and I began to talk.

We are a lot alike believe it or not. She is funny, and she is just a crazy bitch. I luvv that gurrrlllll. I thought to myself," Ryah and Hermione would probably get along."

"So Hermione." I said,

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know Ryah Parkhurst?

"Yeahh. She whacked me in my face the other day."

"WHAAAATTT?"

"Yeahh, but only on accident. She did not mean to."

"I see.. I said."

"Yeah," she said.

Three days after I was out of the Hospital, a kid was petrified.

He desired it though, he was a Hufflepuff, after I was a Hufflepuff I would desire it too. But more kids started to become petrified, Until I found out Hermione was petrified. It broke my heart, she was a nice girl, she really was. Everyone is such a asshole to her about not being Pureblood. So fucking what if she isn't? I have always hated racism. Thats why " GAY IS THE WAY" Is my favorite class, besides Potions, Which Snape teaches. Mhmmm. I over heard Ron Weasley and Harry talking, then Ron came up to me and said," Meet me at the Black Lake in 5 minutes."

"Uhh okay?" I said.

As soon as I got down there, before I could say anything, his lips plastered onto mine, I pushed him off after a few seconds.

"What the hell Ron?" I said.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"What? Why?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and when I get near you or see you, its like my heart stops, When we touch, I feel electricity, I just.. Just please be my girlfriend"

"Ughh, Fine." I said, Then he gave a huge grin that was pretty adorable. I never had feelings for anyone besides Snape, I honestly had no idea what they were, until now. It just kinda hit me. And also, I'm gonna make Snape jealous. Then Ron came over to me, kissed me one last time, I kinda felt a little something, then something came over me, I pretty much attacked his face with my lips. It was great until he had to leave, something about killing a scary ass snake. "Bye?" I said confused as he walked away from me. I felt joy, and sadness. And odd sensation.

**End of year 2.**

I had all my stuff packed up, and as I am walking out, someone smacks me on the butt and I turn around to see Seamus Finiggin. I was about to open a can of whoop ass and unholy hell put into one, but he stopped me before I could.

"When your done trying to convince yourself you like Weasley, come see me love."

I was completely left there like," Whaaaaaa?" But never the less, I had to go find Ryah, She was more than likely sucking the hell out of Draco's face. God they NEVER stop touching each other with their lips! I love it though! I really do.

I walk over to them, He has her picked up, her legs wrapped around his waist, he was kissing her neck, She was rubbing her hand on his pee pee, he seemed to enjoy it. Then I cleared my throat, and she jump off of him, slapped him and screamed, ''RAPE,RAPE,RAPE." He gave her a very disapproving look, then Draco's Father came over to pick him up.

"Come Draco." Lucius said coldly.

"Oh Draco, you never told me you had a girlfriend." He said while twirling his pimp cain. It was sexy.

"Father, yes I have! I tell you all the time! YOU NEVER LISTEN." Draco said sobbing in tears and ran away like a little bitch.

"Well, I am Lucius Malfoy, now little darling, are you a pureblood?"

"Uhh, Yo, Hu, My name be Ryah, and yeahhh, I am, You know what, I lug yo pimp cain, be my bestfrannn!" Ryah said.

" OOHH GURLL, You is cool! I like yo ass!" Lucius said.

Then he turned and looked at me.

" Oh my god, who is this beautiful twelve year old creature." Lucius said with lust in his eyes,

"IM RICK JAMES BITCH!" I shouted. " Nawhh, I'm just playin, I'm Anna. Who is you?"

" You can call me Daddy Malfoy." He said licking his lips at me.

"Okay then, well Daddy Malfoy nice to meet you." I said and then winked at him.

" You girls take care." He said.

"Die" Ryah shouted then pointed at me.

We said our goodbyes to everyone. And then we met up with the Weasley's.

" Hey Ryah!" Said Fred and George.

"Hey guys" She said.

"ANNA MY LOVE!" Screamed Ron running towards me. I just stood there, in fear for my life.

" I HAVE MISSED YOU SO." He said dramatically.

"Ehh, yeah, you too." I said. Then Fred got a sour look on his face, and George and Ryah were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Well, this is goodbye my shookems. Ron said.

"Uhh Yeah, Bye Ron." I said then pecked him on the lips and grabbed Ryah and ran off. Ryah looked at George and waved bye. Then we walked off. Ready for our third year to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**RYAH POV**

"JANIE!" I shouted at the Satanic little girl standing before me, "Stop picking all my clover!" She merely looked up at me and laughed her laugh that makes you want to rip your ears off. I went inside to get my vacuum cleaner to scare her off when the Mighty Gerard jumped on her face and ripped all the eyelashes off her right eye.

She ran home crying.

I shoved Gerard into his cat carrier and off to Hogwarts we went.

This year my mother waited with me at the train station. Draco saw me, ran over to was when I noticed my mother giving me a very disapproving look. She pulled me off to the side and said,"If that boy gets you pregnant I'm going to kill his entire family with a chainsaw."

"OH sweet Jesus, Mom! That is absolutely never ever EVER EVER going to happen ever! I promise." I screeched in alarm.

"I know,'' she said while she kissed my forehead.

I said goodbye and found Anna so we could get on the train.

I sat wedged between Anna and Draco, who had his hand in-between my thighs. I'm not even going to lie to you, I deeply enjoyed it.

We were all just sitting there having a jolly old time when suddenly Gerard thought it would be good to dig his claws into my thigh and Draco's hand.

Now, Gerard had good reasoning for this because the most horrific thing I had ever seen floated into our compartment. It sort of resembled Janie, actually.

"Oh shit! What the hell is that?" I screamed in horror.

"A dementor." Replied Draco in a bored tone, "They live in the wizard prison, Azkaban. They're here because the evil mass murderer Sirius Black has escaped and has in no way, shape, or form been falsely accused because the real person who killed all those people is in the shape of a rat that is Ron Weaslesy's pet. Nope,nope,nope. There's no way in hell that rat is one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. A group that does not include my Father." He said with a nervous chuckle. I just gave him the "You're Fucking Crazy" look.

When we got off the train, we found out that Harry Potter, the one who saved us all from Voldemort,(yes I just found out about all of this today) had fainted when he saw the Grim Reaper looking things.

I thought it was funny as hell.

At the opening feast, Dumbledore introduced our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He introduced him in exactly this manner: "Hello children, this is Professor Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is absolutely not homeless or a werewolf and was most certainly not best friends with the mass murder Sirius Black who wants to kill us all. Now, go to your dorms, children and have a nice slumber."

I have so much comfort in the fact that there is a crazy man on the lose who could possibly break into our school and kill us all. I am going to have a freaking fantastic year, I can feel it in my bones. As we were walking to the dorm, Anna grabbed my arm and said, "There's Ron! Go break up with him for me. He is annoying as hell!"

So I broke lose from the wolf pack that is Slytherin and walked very seductively over to Ron Weasley, who was standing next to George Weasley, who I was very much pleased to see.

George and I had a hug that lasted at least a minute, it's a really good thing Draco wasn't there. He's a possessive motherfucker.

After George released me from the hug I screamed at Ron in a very good imitation of Janie's voice,"YO! ANNA DONT WANT YO NASTY-ASS NO MORE! DON'T EVER TALK OR THINK ABOUT HER AGAIN OR I'LL COME AND RIP YO BRAINS OUT! UNDERSTOOD BOIII?"

Ron nodded in fear.

I said goodbye to George very cutely and skipped off toward the dungeon


	14. Chapter 14

**Anna's POV**

After we arrived, had our feast, and I had Ryah break up with Ron for me. I was headed down to the common rooms, I wanted to hangout with Blaise, we had oddly became friends over the summer, we just decided to pretend us dating our first year did not happen.. I felt bad actually, I broke Ron Weasley's heart, but we were too different. He was EXACTLY like Janie.. It made me afraid. So, I decided, I am going to wait for Snape to come around and realize that he wants me to have his children. "Yo" Ryah said as she entered the room. For some reason, when she enters a room, she must make it as loud as she can. She has made many children cry recently. Poor children..

"Hey, was it me or was that Gryffindor staring at me tonight?"

"Well, maybe because you broke his heat.."

"No, you anus tart." I said. "The other one, Seamus."

"Ohh.. Yeah actually, he was, Crabbe pointed out that. You know, We are all very proud of Crabbe, he can say his ABC's. But only to C… He is trying though." She said.

"Bless his heart, He just doesn't understand life.. I said.

" You know what would be fun.." I said with a smirk that very much indicated that i was clearly up to no good.

"Oh lord,.. What?" She said looking almost fearful for her life.

"Go become friends with the giant squid in the Black Lake. He seems nice." I said.

" That sounds like a horrible idea and we more than likely will die.. But okay, I said.

"But what if Sirius Black is out there?" She said.

"If he is, we will make him our frianddd." I said with a smirk that says if I see, I am going to rape him

"Well, alright." She said unsure of herself. So then we snuck out of the dorms, and began to swim, looking for the giant bastard, before we did any of that, we did a charm that made us turn into Narwals. "Okay, The deed has been done." I said.

" As we began, I screamed," I SEE IT, IT IS SEXY!"

"REALLY?" Screamed Ryah,"I thought it was just Professor Grubbyplank!" She said with major sarcasm.

"I want to name it, I bet the poor thing doesn't have a name." I said.

"What the hell do we name that?" Ryah said.

"Roger." I said. " He looks like a Roger." I said. Before she could object, the squid came up and and said," YO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Well sir Squid." Anna said, " I suspected you did not have a name, and you looked like a Roger, so therefor, I named you Roger." I said in a very friendly tone,

The squid had tears in his eyes." No one has wanted to name a o'l big squid like me, you know, other squids were mean to me, they called me names and never cared until you came along, sweet Narwals, I am forever grateful." Said Roger.

"Well, Roger." I said, "we are here to be your bestfraannsss."

Then, our awesome Narwal powers went away, so we almost drowned, until I shot my wand up and made us fly up out of the water onto the ground. I had water in my lungs, then, I felt strong arms around my waits, they picked me up in there arms, and I fell unconscious. I woke up in the Hospital wing with Ryah in the bed next to me. Then I heard Draco pouring out his heart telling Ryah his," Undying Love Passion that only she ignights." I held back laughter, I am pretty sure she did too. My eyes still were not open yet, Then I heard his voice, He said," Now, would you young Slytherins like to tell me what the hell you were doing in the Black Lake at three a.m!" That was the first time I had ever heard him angry, I almost shat myself.

"Well" I said," I wanted to see if the giant squid was real." I managed to choke out.

"Of course its real you stupid girl!" At the remark, I opened my eyes, and without me trying or anything, tears started streaming down my face. It deeply hurt to hear him say that to me. He must have noticed my sudden breakdown because he sent me a look of," Im sorry my love, I will marry you one day." and walked off.

For the next couple of days, Ryah and Draco were pretty much dry rapping each other any time he would come to see her in the hospital wing. They made awful horridness noises. Then, out of know where, I got three sets of flowers, One from Ron saying," I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITS SELF PLEASE LOVE ME.. NO ONE ELSE DOES." LOVE, _Ron Weasley. _

The other, from someone I hardly expected would send me flowers.

_So, I heard about your little mid night swim, not that smart i might add. But never the less, I am sorry your hurt, and this is my way of pity so uhh yeah. - Seamus Finnigan. _

All I am thinking is, " what the fuck?"

Then, It gets weirder, The other ones say," _You look beautiful even when your drowning, I am sorry. - Like hell im gonna tell you who this is,_

I hate my life. I really do.


	15. Chapter 15

**RYAH POV**

I was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing when George Weasley walked in. I propped myself up on my elbows when he sat down. "Hi." He said simply. I half smiled and said, "Hi,'' back.

"So…what drove you to go say hello to the Giant Squid?'' Asked George.

"Huh, well, it was Anna's idea. I told her it was a bad one but she never listens."

He laughed at me.

"Well I just thought I'd see how you were. I have to get back to class now. I'll see you later." He said as he rose from the chair.

"Okay, see you."

Almost as soon as he left Draco came in.

"Who," asked my overly possissive boyfriend, "Was that?"

"No one. I really have no idea what you're talking about Draco. Are you hearing things? Maybe you should see someone about these dark feelings you've been having."

I love making him feel crazy. He secretly likes it too. I know he does.

Suddenly he got this look on his face that reminded of a hippopotamus before it takes down its prey.

"I'm tired of you lying about talking to that Weasley boy."

I let out an exasperated sigh,"You mean Ron? I never talk to Ron. He reminds me of my creepy neighbor."

He narrowed his eyes at me,"No I mean George Weasley. You're a Slytherin. You shouldn't be talking to filthy blood traitors like him, and whenever you're around him you act as if he's your boyfriend not me. I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN!"

I tried to keep calm. You never win arguments if you yell. In such a sweet voice, it almost made me sick, I replied,"Draco, I lie to you about it because you do this sort of thing and he's my friend. Just my friend. I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I? And why should I care if he's a 'blood traitor'? I'm not racist. You really should pay more attention in Gay Is The Way. It's my favorite class you know. We've been together for three years. I thought we had established trust"

It took a moment for Draco to digest this but when he did he half screamed half sobbed, "IT REALLY MAKES ME ANGRY AND NO ONE APPRECIATES ME AND MY FATHER BEATES ME WITH HIS PIMP CANE!"

He burst into tears after that.

I felt like shit.

"Oh, sweetie,'' I said, bringing his head to rest in my lap,"You never told me that your Father beats you with his pimp cane…"

He nodded and pretty much passed out in my lap. It was an extremely awkward position because he was sitting in a chair while half way laying across my hospital bed.

Anna woke up thirty minutes later to see me running my fingers through Draco's hair.

"Whoa, the fuck is up with that little bitch?" Anna inquired while motioning to Draco.

"We had a fight about George and he ended up having a breakdown because Daddy Malfoy beats him with his pimp cane." I said with the most amazing poker face the world has ever seen. I stared directly at the wall in front of me with out blinking. I deserve an award.

"Why did you have a fight about George?'' Asked Anna.

"Because,'' I said while laughing like a freaking baboon,''Draco's a little bitch."

We both laughed at that for a good thirty minutes, even though it really wasn't that funny. We succeeded in making all of the other patients feel like shit though. They had nothing to laugh about because they were mostly made up of Hufflepuffs.

After Draco left Crabbe came down to visit us. He brought Gerard with him. Even after two years since the wolverine incident, Gerard still has patchy hair. It doesn't matter though. He's beautiful.

Crabbe can now say his ABC's through F now. We're all so proud.

He took Gerard back when he left. Gerard began to aggressively lick him. Gerard doesn't bite he aggressively licks. That's how he killed the wolverine, he licked it to death.

They let us out of the hospital the very next day. Everyone asked us about the Giant Squid. We told everyone his name was Roger.

The following weeks were extremely uneventful and you have no idea how relieved I was when Christmas break hit.

I stayed at Draco's over the holiday and met his entire family. (Well the part that wasn't in Azkaban.)

His mother and I really bonded. We made cookies together all the time. We wanted to get Daddy Malfoy fat. It didn't work.

I've found that Draco has a huge complex against Harry Potter and the Weasleys. I think they're nice people, personally, but Draco really cannot stand them.

He always says shit like: "I bet Potters having a great time with the Weasleys, but not as great of a time the we're having BECAUSE HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD! TAKE THAT LIFE!" Or,"Oh look at all these really great presents under the know, they say that hand made presents mean more than stuff that people buy from stores. But you know what? That's what poor people like the Weasleys say, and they only say that because their mother makes them really ugly sweaters and I get really awesome stuff like this really awesome 'Subsonic Firebolt Broom' that I just got. I'd rather have that then any ugly sweater any day."

After that he'd go cry his eyes out in his room. I'd sit on the floor with him for hours trying to get him to stop. But all he would do was bury his face in my shoulder and make incomprehensible noises like, "Miudhud" or "idsckjsd."

I would just sit there and stroke his hair and try to convince him that he had no reason to cry about that kind of thing.

He never listened though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anna's POV**

So, for Christmas this year, I'm staying for Blaise for a week, then on Christmas Eve, Daddy Malfoy is having a Christmas party, that I'm going to, and after that, I'm staying with the the Malfoys. Blaise and I have become very close this year, But the only problem is, sometimes.. he likes to become a tranny, I mean a full blown Tranny. I love my tranny best friend, I enjoy his secret gayness." GAY IS THE WAY" I always remind him, because, on the inside he knows he is. He just wont admit it.

"By the way…" Blaise said. "My mother speaks horrific Italian, they way she says it. It kind of sounds like parcial tounge, combined with a dying manatee.

" I see." I said giggling.

We met Blaise's mom at the train station, she attacked me with her lips, I almost shat myself.

" honey poooonananansnfbfbfffgbghdsa." She stated in a screaming joyful maner.

"Yes, thank you." I said having the slightest idea what the HELL she said.

Blaise elbowed me in the side," She asked you if you do drugs, or rape babies." He said in a whispered snarl.

"Oh no! Mam, i promise, I would never do that many drugs or rape that many children." I said.

" Fdgesjhdfgksjdhfshjkd" She said.

"She thanks you for your honesty, and says welcome to our home."

"Oh, thank you for having me." I shouted so she could hear the English I was speaking.

As we arrived, his house was huge, gold floors with a huge chandelier, with gigantic staircases going up both sides that led up to a marble veranda.

"Your house is beautiful Blaise." I said in complete awe.

But of course, he wasn't listing, he was applying blush with the scariest shade of blue eye shadow I had ever seen.

The week with Blaise went by so quick, we didn't do shit, except make a plan to scare the living hell out of Malfoy, We were going to make him and Ryah go ghost hunting, with an IPhone app. It doesn't work, but we put a charm on it so It would say something like," All the spirits hate Draco, Must kill and take his soul and feed it to BeetleJuice " . Draco is very afraid of BeetleJuice. It makes him so scared, he pretty much freezes in one spot for several months, and refuses to move.

I used a charm to make my long blonde hair into small loose curls around the ends. I looked in the mirror, I had grown up quite a bit, and so had everyone else this summer, My hair was almost the shade of Draco's, My eyes were such a deep shade of blue, they appeared almost Black in some light. I kept a tanning bed in my room at Hogwarts, I had desperately wanted to keep my olive shade skin tone. I applied some light makeup to my face, and eyes. And left for Malfoy Manor.

"Holy Shit" I managed to choke out when I saw Draco's house, It made Blasie's look like a old abandon shack. It frightened me how large it actually was.

"Yo." I heard a familiar voice say behind me, I turned around and saw Ryah with a bloody knife in her hand, I didn't dare ask why, god only knows why..

"Hey Anna." Said Draco who Im pretty sure was missing a finger.

"Uhh hey Draco." I said unsure of myself.

"And this must be Anna." Said a short woman who I assumed was Draco's mother.

"Actually, IM RICK JAMES BITCH, Nawwh, I'm just plain, Yes I am Anna, Nice to meet you." I said.

She laughed, then Daddy Malfoy came up behind me and grabbed a handful of my ass, I turned around to say something then realizing his wife was right there,.. That wouldn't look so good..

We got in and immediately , Ryah rushed me up to our room, shut the door and screamed, "DRACO IS A LITTLE SHIT."

"-Wh-What?" I said.

"Lets KILL him tonight."

"How about noo.."

"Yeah your right, he is a nice boy you know?" She said happily, she must be on her period, she has awful mood swings during that time of month..

"Well." she said with a huge smile," START FUCKING GETTING READY RIGHT GODDAMN NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH." She said glaring at me, then began to weep. I was afraid.

"Ge-get ready for what."

"Oh." She said in a sweet voice," THE GODDAMN CHRISTMAS PARTY TONIGHT YOU BRATWURST." She screamed, then punched a hole in the wall.

"Evidence Removal." I said pointing my wand at the hole in the wall she had just created.

"Thank you best friend." She said hugging me, knife still clutched in her hand. I just let her hug me, and slowly backed away.

That night, I used some spells on my long hair to make it be tame, some house elf had made made me a beautiful red gown, with gold earrings, and a gold neckless, I had makeup applied in the needed areas, and I put on my heels, and immediately fell over.

" I will never learn to walk in these dumbass things.." I mentally said.

I met Ryah at the top of the stairs, she and Draco walked down stairs together, arms locked.

"Damn." Said Blaise,"You clean up nicely." He stated.

"Uh, thanks for the compliment, I said jokingly," Then be began to weep, In had to make a large metal crowbar and hit him with it to make him shut the fuck up.

Then they called out our names," Miss, Anna Andrew, And Blaise Zabini."

We walked down the stair case our arms locked, looking down at everyone at the party, Daddy Malfoy's eyes pretty much fell out of his head when he saw me, It kinda freaked me out a little bit.

We began to dance then I heard," Mr. Severus Snape and, Whatever the fuck your first name is Grubbyplank. A sting of jealousy hit me like a shit tone of bricks.

"WHATTTTT? I mentally screamed. "He brought her?" WHY?" I mentally shouted.

He walked down with disgusted look on his face as they began to dance. The whole time, him and I were watching each other as we were dancing with our other partners, he gave me a smirk, and looked away.

Blaise studied Ballet for the longest time, so he knows how to dance, me.. not so much..

As the night went on, I looked over at Ryah and Draco, who were pretty much rapping each other with there eyes, Then they started attacking each other's face, and her hand was on his pee pee, he smirked as she did so, he started kissing her neck and thats when I couldn't watch anymore without laughing hysterically. She did look pretty though, She had on a tan dress, which was short, with black lace around it, and thats when i saw Draco's hand go up her dress, and I looked away..

Finally I heard Blaise say," Good evening Professor Snape." I turned around to see him standing behind me.

"Yes, Good evening Professor." I said.

"Good evening Zabini, Anna. How is your Christmas break going?"

"Wonderful, said Blaise."

"Uh yeah, same." I said, his eyes still never leaving mine. For some reason, like hell I know why, but I said to Snape," You look great tonight Professor." I said in a sorta seductive voice, not even meaning to, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well, you look.. Beautiful yourself Ms. Andrew." he said, my eyes got huge as I looked up at him, he smirked at me and said," enjoy your evening."

"My heart dropped into my stomach, "He thinks I'm… Beautiful.."I could have died right then and there.

"You fancy Snape?" Blaise said in amazement. I meant to say no, I really did. But I didn't want to, so I said," I want to have his babies."

Blaise just looked at me like," Whaaa?"

Before he could say anything else, Ryah and Draco came over, her hair was messed up, and he look accomplished.

"Well, this has been fun hasn't it?" Said Ryah who seemed out of breath.

"Obviously." I said look at her dress, which had been hiked up to her thighs.

"Err yeah." She said, taking my noticing, and smiling." Draco was rapping her with his eyes.

"You know what would be fun?" said Blaise.

"Whaatt?" Said Draco.

"Going ghost hunting." I said with a smile. Draco looked like he was going to shat himself. I had already informed Ryah on mine and Blaise's plan against Draco.

Within seconds, we dragged Draco out the door and into the woods we went.

I had an evil grin on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**RYAH POV**

We had to drag Draco out of the house by his legs to get him to go ghost hunting with us. He screamed the entire time.

Draco has some very scary woods behind his house. We convinced him that they were haunted.

As soon as we stepped foot into the forest, Draco fell to the ground and started screaming and crying, so I hit him really hard on the head with my crowbar.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed as I repeatedly hit him with it. He got up and we walked deeper into the woods.

I pulled out my IPhone 4 and found the ghost hunting app. Anna and I convinced him that it actually works. Bless his heart, he doesn't know any better.

I held the Apple device out in front of me and looked at the blobs that appeared. I think they were meant to be the ghosts. One was right in front of Draco I showed him the phone. At that exact moment the fake ghost said,"We hate Draco. We shall kill him in five minutes."

And with that Draco ran back to the house screaming like a little girl.

"God,'' said Blaise the transvestite,''Draco is such a little bitch."

We all laughed and headed back to the house.

Anna and Blaise left with his mother who spoke very bad Italian.

I found Draco sitting on his bedroom floor holding his stuffed wolverine to his chest. He was talking to it.

"They ain't gonna get us in here, are they Behemoth?"

That boy is fucking crazy.

I went in to the overly large kitchen and found their bottle of noxious acid. I put it in a pot and set it to boil.

After it came to a rolling boil, I took the pot into Draco's room. He was still holding his stuffed wolverine and crying.

I came up behind him and poured the boiling hot noxious acid down his shirt.

He screamed like a little bitch.

"Evidence Removal" I said while waiving my wand.

The Ministry can't pick up on underage American spells.

Draco looked at with huge eyes that practically said,"I can't believe I'm dating this crazy bitch."

And then he started crying some more.

I sank down on the floor next to him,"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said while pressing his face into a pillow very forcefully.

"I've just been extremely moody lately and I really don't know why." I said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now," I said before I popped kiss him,"I'll see you in the morning."

I ran out of his room too fast to gauge his reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

**Anna's POV**

So, here today, on the say that no one gives a shit, was the end of our third year.

This year was the best overall, even one time, when i was crying because Crabbe mistaked me for," Lobster Bisque Soup, and he took a huge bite out of my cheek, so I ran out of the Great Hall, and cried, not because of the pain, but because of all the foods he could have mistaken me for, to him i resembled," Lobster Bisque Soup?" It hurt my feelings. So I cried, then Snape came up and said," Teenagers and there emotions, Whats wrong Miss Andrew?"

I wouldn't look at him. And then he saw the blood running down my hands from where my hands had been cupping my face.

"Why are you bleeding?" He said in a sort of kind, soft voice. I looked up at him.

"Crabbe mistook me for food… again.." I said holding back tears. He took out his wand and said," Evidence Removal." And the bleeding stopped and my cheek went back to normal.

"Thanks." I said smiling, I was so overwhelmed with joy, I planted a kiss on his cheek, and went about my merry way. He sat there and said," I feel pretty, oh so pretty." I chose to ignore his actions.

But besides that, this whole year went by so fast, also, A criminal who escaped from Azkaban broke into the castle. But he is cool. I enjoy Sirius Black. He is a nice boy.

Him and Dean Thomas became quite close actually. Crabbe cried at that..

" Ryah, I have a question." Stated Draco.

"Yeah" Said the very upset Ryah, she has had the most amazing mood swings lately. I love them, espically when she makes Malfoy bleed, cry, and not leave his dorm for weeks at a time.

"Well." He got down on one knee, he pulled out the most beautiful sliver ring that had," Forever and Always" engraved in the center, it was stunning."

"Will you accept my promise ring, and be my wife, someday, This is a promise ring, if you didn't know.

"Oh Draco." She said with her draw dropped with tears in her eyes, then her eyes went from," Awhh, how sweet." To," IM GOING TO KILL YOU."

" Of course I know its a promise ring you ass hole, how dare you." She screamed with full anger in her voice, as she took the promise ring, and shoved it up his nose, as a result to this.. Draco cried and ran off.

Then she smiled again, "Now, shall we get on the train now?" She said happily.

"Uh, yeah." I said smiling back. Then she screamed something at Dean Thomas, and he ran off and cried.

Ohh, Next year is going to be the shit! Then, we walked off.

**End of year 3.**


	19. Chapter 19

**RYAH POV**

The morning before I left for my fourth year at Hogwarts I woke up to a loud DING DING DING DING DING.

"OH GODDAMNIT! WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLUMBER?" I roar as I go to answer the doorbell, poisoned screwdriver in hand.

My least favorite person was standing outside my door, Janie.

"Oh Goddamnit, Janie! What the fuck do you want?"

Right now, I looked like the incarnate of Satan, with my hair in rat's nests and my nasty old morning breath. As soon as she smelled it, she shriveled up and blew away in the extremely hard breeze. I felt very accomplished.

I went back into the house to brush my teeth before I caused anyone else to blow away because my breath was so bad.

As I was brushing my teeth, Gerard came in carrying a dead Grizzly Bear. "Oh, Gerardy, you're so cute. Killing your Grizzly Bears and wolverines." I say with a freakishly large smile lighting up my face.

I walked into my room and surveyed the scene. It looked as if a band of juvenile prison inmates had been let loose to have their way with my things. This was partly true.

My Hogwarts trunk was sitting in the corner. I dragged it outside, knocking over a multitude of very breakable things. I put a dent in our Subaru as I heaved it into the back seat.

I spent the rest of the day listening to Destiny's Child and crying because my life was so awesome and other people didn't have the honour bestowed upon them of having a life as awesome as mine.

This year we drive Anna to the airport. We live in a small town in the-middle-of-nowhere-Tennessee called Sevierville. It's named after John Sevier, who killed many Native Americans. He was a nice boy. There is a really shitty airport in Sevierville but we prefer the one in Knoxville, the biggest city around us. That is why we are making the forty-five minute drive with a crammed car.

We had to give Anna horse tranquilizers because she was on Allah-mode. Allah-mode is when Anna believes that she is the Muslin god Allah. It's a very scary thing.

When we got to the Airport I had to awaken the Anna with the American spell, "Get Yo Fat Ass Of The Couch And Make Me Some Eggs." It sends a jolt of 30,000,000 watts of electricity through the victim's body. Anna could survive this because she is an American witch.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed in alarm as the 30,000,000 watts of electricity coursed through her body.

She promptly began laughing.

"Oh, girl, you really got me with that one. Drugging me then electrocuting me. You so funny.''

As we were boarding the plane, I noticed the real Batman standing behind me.

"Oh you be Batman!" I scream as loudly as I possibly can.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I don't want people to know that I am Batman!"

This boy was clearly the most ignorant being I had ever met.

"Uh, well, if you haven't noticed, YOU'RE WEARING YOUR GODDAMN BATMAN SUIT!" I yelled in a very agitated manner.

Batman and I got into a very heated argument. He got taken away by security. They thought he was a terrorist. I felt very triumphant.

We boarded the plane.

Anna and I sat together. This year, we were flying solo.

"I'M GOING TO BUCKWHEAT YOUR EVEREST!"

Oh sweet holy Jesus, the man who sat in front of us on our first plane ride to Hogwarts was sitting in front of us once again.

"SIR, PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE! I WILL FILE FOR HARASSMENT IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

He did not stop, in fact he leaned over the seat and whispered,"BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT BUCKWHEAT."

Anna whipped out her crowbar and began to repeatedly hit him with it.

The flight attendant called national security.

The SWAT team came in and mazed her. We were currently over the Atlantic ocean so they had to put Anna in to plane jail.

"Oh, God…" I thought. I realized I would have to use the American version of the Obliviate spell "Bitch Please." I learned many spells this year from our neighborhood's Magic Pope. His name is Sloan. He's a nice man.

I followed the SWAT team into a UN building. I held my wand up in the air and shouted, "BITCH PLEASE!"

The SWAT team dropped Anna and we made our escape.

As we were running through the streets, I realized that we had no way to get to King's Crossing.

It was around one in the morning so we broke into a bicycle shop, but they had no bikes, so we stole a tricycle. We enchanted it to fly, be able to hold hold a higher weight, be invisible and go so extremely fast. We had to fit Anna's owl DeerAss ad my cat Gerard on there as well.

Our only problem was that we had no idea how to get to Hogwarts. We would not have been late if we had known our way around the United Kingdom.

We arrived in the Great Hall during the feast.

"Goddamn muggle SWAT team fuck fuck fuck national security. SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Screamed Anna as we stormed into the Great Hall. I too, was swearing like a sailor. Snape had the most appalled look on his, it was so funny. I was to absorbed in my fury to realize that there were two other wizarding schools here.

As soon as I saw my chair at the Slytherin table I had the overpowering urge to smash things with it. So I did.

"I HATE NATIONAL SECURITY GODDAMNIT! SCREW AMERICA!" I screamed as I smashed the chair on the floor repeatedly as hard as I could. Anna followed my lead and picked up plates of food and thrusted them against the wall. The people from Durmstrang were all like,"These girls are the MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"

They joined us in our riot. We had started Hogwart's first ever riot.

All of the Hufflepuffs were crying because they were so afraid and they miss the poor boy that fell into the snow in our first year.

One of the Drumstrang boys drug a Hufflepuff boy out of his chair and began to brutally beat him. That's about the time that more people started to get beaten. I shoved Harry and Ron out of the chairs and Anna and I jump on them and attacked them. Hermione and Ginny joined us. Dumbledore was nodding his head and was saying,"Let it out children, just let it out."

There was so much screaming, and crying ad chaos that it took us a moment to notice the scariest human in the world.

The entire Great Hall went silent and stared at him.

"Children, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

"Evidence Removal." I whispered and everything returned to normal.

After we all ate, Dumbledore explained about the Triwizard Tournament and sent us off to bed.

I found Draco as we were walking to the dungeons.

Before he could say anything, I attacked him with my lips. I did not take in to consideration that he might be deathly afraid of me after we started the riot. He stood before me and shook in fear. I had to explain.

"Ahh I see," he said once I explained.

We held hands as we walked back to the common room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Anna's POV**

After the very chaotic riot that Ryah and I started, I felt very accomplished, Dumbledore told us that," Were going to have a Triwizard Tournament." It sounded pretty badass. See, this boy from Drumstrang kept looking at me, licking his huge lips at me. Im almost positive someone said he was a professional Quidditch player,"A seeker." At least I think thats what they said.

"Anna!" Said Blaise in a very exited scary shouting manner, it was frighting actually.

"Hello Blaise." "I said very annoyed, being arrested can kinda make people feel a little down, you know?" I thought to myself.

"Wanna go fishing?" Said Blaise, I am almost positive he was going to try and put the moves on me again, over the summer, he declared his love for me, It made me want to die a little bit.

"Ehh, sure." I said a little unsure of the things he may try and do, but what the hell."

"GREAT, Meet me at 11 alright love." Said Blaise who was somewhat screaming it."

"Call me love again boy." I said holding my crowbar, he ran away.

I started to walk up to my dorms when I heard the sexiest voice behead me say,"Good evening Miss Andrew."

"Good evening Professor." I said kinda studding.

"It's a fine evening to go _fishing."_ He said clearly knowing that Blaise and I were going to be badass and catch some fish.

"Uhh, I guess so." I said trying to convince him he was crazy as hell.

"Well, lets just hope you don't get caught." he said with a wink, my heart dropped into my stomach. I LOVE HIM, I shouted in my mind, which was entirely true. I really thought I had.

By the time eleven came around, I was completely ready, my blonde hair tired back in a pony tail, I had absolutely no makeup on, although Im pretty sure if I wanted any form of makeup, Blaise would have it.

I got done putting on my shoes and I heard Blaise knock on the door. I opened the door and noticed he was in complete woman attire, He had his bright red wig on, his green dress which was hiked up to his thighs, he had on panty hoes, and a horrible amount of green eye shadow on his eyes, and a undesirable amount of bright red blush. I wanted to cry.

"Ready to go." he said in his female voice.

"Uh, yeah." I said taken back at his attire.

"Lets go." He said smiling. He had drawn on braces with god knows what. I just gave up trying to figure out why.

We walked down to the black lake, as soon as we walked down there, He started tickling me which led to me falling into the lake, and I forgot that my very heavy medal crowbar was in my pocket and was stuck on my shorts.

"God admit." I thought to myself, Im going to die and not even get to have Snape's babies. " Shit" I thought.

I opened my eyes as I was sinking and felt a hand underneath my lower back, I looked over and came to face with what appeared to me a merperson. She had what looked like dread locks of hair, and a scary ass face. They dragged me under and at this point, I could feel my skin being ripped open at my rib cage," This is it." I thought then I saw a huge burst of light, and I felt arms around me and held me close to them as they swam up, I felt light headed and could feel the world fading away from me. Then everything went black.

I woke up seconds later when I was tossed onto ground. I spit out the water from my lungs and opened my eyes to see Snape kneeling beside me.

" I'm fucked aren't I?" I asked. He smirked and let out a little laugh.

"No, but, were going to have to take you to the hospital wing." at this point, I began seeing things that aren't there. I mean I was hallucinating shit that was clearly not there.

" Bike, That nigga Stole my bike, that nigga stole my bike, come back, you dick, that nigga stole my.."

" That will be enough Miss Andrew." said MCgonaggle.

" But he stole my bike." I said with tears in my eyes. Then I saw a large praying mantis smoking a cigar coming towards me saying something like," I wanna eat your moms boogers." I began to weep, It was very traumatizing..

" OH MY GOD, YOU GODDAMN IDIOT." I heard Ryah scream.

I looked up to see her dragging Draco who had obviously been crying.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY WOULD YOU GO WITH THE TRANNY?" She was screaming very parsley at this point.

Then she looked at Blaise who still had his woman attire.

" I didn't mean to hurt her I swear!" said Blaise who was crying historically.

"Zabini, you left her after she fell into the lake, can you not be a man and save her! She could have died!" yelled Snape, which made me smile.

" Blaise man, what the hell, first of all… Why the hell are you dressed up like a woman, and second of all, you almost let dumbs die here!'' Said Draco, who was shocked at Blasies woman clothes.

Ryah slammed Draco in the face, and he apologized many times between sobs.

"God damnit." I thought" What a WONDERFUL way to start out my year." I thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**RYAH POV**

We were gathered to witness the choosing of the champions for each school. The first one chosen was Victor Krum, who had been looking at Anna as if he wanted to put her on a spit and roast her over a fire.

The second one chosen was Fleur Delacore. I really like Fleur. I want us to get married into the same family that way we can be related.

Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts. Cedric's okay, I guess. He just seems like such a spare.

As Dumbledore was explaining the rules, a piece of paper shot out of the goblet. Dumbledore snatched it and yelled,"HARRY POTTER."

He looked like he was going to gut Harry with a serrated knife.

As Harry walked up Anna and I screamed,"VOLDEMORT SHOULD HAVE KILLED HARRY! WE HATE YOU HARRY! WE HOPE YOU LOOSE!"

Dumbledore turned to us,"I know,children, but now is a time for silence."

We nodded in understanding.

Everyone stared at Harry, I could almost hear their thoughts,"How the hell did he get his name in there?"

I was thinking,"YES! THANK JESUS! HE MIGHT FINALLY DIE!"

It's not that I'm a supporter of Voldemort or anything, but Harry annoys the shit out me.

Dumbledore drug Harry off to the side and dismissed the rest of us.

I found Draco, but all he wanted to do was bitch and moan about how much he hated Harry and how it was so unfair and how his life sucked. I slapped him hard across his face,"BOYY, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR DADDY ISSUES!"

I know that he was complaining about Harry, but I'm pretty sure all his problems can be narrowed down to Daddy Malfoy.

Normally I would have listened and been a good girlfriend, but my horrid mood swings were back. I think it came from having to break Anna out of the UN.

I grabbed his hand and drug him back to the dorm.

We sat on the floor in the common room and watched the creatures from the Black Lake swim by.

At the beginning of this year I took the liberty of making friends with the house elves that Hermoine loves so dearly. Now I can get cupcakes whenever I wish. Draco had eaten about six. That boy eats so much, I can't see how he's not fat as a blue whale.

"Hey, I don't know if you know this," said Draco,"But Gay Is The Way is going to being holding the musical theatre productions, Sweeny Todd and Phantom of the Opera."

All I could do is stare in disbelief.

"OHMIGOD! I LOOVE SWEENY TODD! I HAVE THE WHOLE SONG LINE UP MEMORIZED!" I screamed as I skipped around the almost empty common room.

I knew that Anna loves Phantom of the Opera as much as I love Sweeny Todd so this will work out perfectly.

It's a good thing that the Magic Pope Sloan gave us voice lessons this summer.

"You never know when you might need to an amazing signer." He told us.

He is such a wise man.

Draco looked so alarmed.

"I'M GOING TO GO TELL ANNA!" I scream as I run into her dorm.

"Oh, holy shit! What does your fat ass want?'' She asked, looking up at me from her four poster bed.

"THERE IS GOING TO BE PRODUCTIONS OF SWEENY TODD AND PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IN GAY IS THE WAY!" I shouted.

I am going to loose my voice soon if I keep screaming.

"OH MY SWEET HOLY SATAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as we ran out to the courtyard and started setting shit on fire.

"YEEEAH! PHANTOM!" We yelled in unison. It was our battle cry.

We found the poster that said auditions will be held next week in Gay Is The Way.

I nearly wept for joy.

**THE NEXT WEEK IN GAY IS THE WAY**

I had prepared Sweet Transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture show for my audition. I blew them all away.

Anna did Maybe from Annie and was equally as amazing.

The rest of the class was extremely mediocre.

The results would be posted after breakfast the next day.

We headed off to our next class, Real Vampires Don't Sparkle. I love that class.

Today we would be having a very special guest. I was extremely enthralled.

We were greeted by the our scary teacher, Professor Van Fossen. He meows a lot. It's very frightening, actually.

"Meow, okay class, today we will welcome Mr. Edward Cullen, meow."

The sparkly man stepped forward.

"Will Miss Parkhurst and Miss Andrew please come to the front of the class, meow?"

We walked forward and Professor Van Fossen handed us automatic rifles.

"Please proceed to shoot the brains out of that poor sparkly creature before you, meow."

Edward closed his eyes and said,"I'm sorry that I hurt you Bella. I hope my death will make you forgive me."

I automatically hated him. He seemed like a creepy stalking douche bag.

The Magic Pope Sloan also taught Anna and I how to shoot gun effectively. We're very good at it now a days.

I decided to make a Clint Eastwood reference that no one would understand because they didn't understand life, "Make my day." And with that Anna and I pulled the trigger.

Edwards body was jerked around by the force of the bullets.

We didn't notice that the majority of the class was screaming in horror until we ran out of bullets and Edward-the-sparkly-vampire was nothing but a grotesque pile of squishy vampire.

"It's alright children, meow, this is what he wanted…" Said Professor Van Fossen in a very dampened tone.

Anna and I shook our heads in pity.

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER BREAKFAST**

The results were as follows: **Sweeny Todd**

Sweeny Todd/Benjamin Barker:George Weasley

Mrs. Lovette: Ryah Parkhurst

Toby: Draco Malfoy

Johanna: Anna Andrew

Anthony: Chester (from Drumstrang)

Judge Turpin: Dean Thomas

The Beetle: Gregory Goyle

Lucy: Hermione Granger

Perillies:Fred Weasley

**Phantom Of the Opera**

Christine: Anna Andrew

Erik/Phantom: Victor Krum

Carlotta: Ryah Parkhurst

Roul: Fred Weasley

Meg: Luna Lovegood

Madam Girey: Cho Chang

Opera house owners: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

And everyone else who doesn't matter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Anna's POV**

As soon as I saw my name listed as Johanna/ Christine. I about shat myself, Ryah was screaming something in a language I did not understand.. It happens often now a days. I looked at the cast list," Anthony: Chester.." Chester is a boy from Dumstrang, He is always attached to the hip to Viktor Krum, he makes me want to die. As soon as I thought that I saw his name listed as the phantom.

" WHATTTTT?" I thought, how old someone such as himself play someone as godley as the phantom. How dare Professor Surgio. Then I noted to myself that I had a lot of socks I needed to fold, I never wear socks, so there for I had no need to fold them, But just seeing how disgusting Crabbe and Goyle have gotten lately makes me have the sudden urge to clean things.

" ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS." I heard a scary ass voice say and all the Hufflepuffs fell to the floor overing there ears and rocking back in forth crying.

"ALL FOURTH YEARS AND UP PLEASE GO TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY BITHES." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Ryah, Draco, Blaise, And I walked into the great hall. All the tables were not there.

" CRABBE!" yelled Draco," I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THINGS THAT PEOPLE SIT ON AND USE EVERYDAY."

"Draco man," said Goyle. "He actually didn't do it.. this time man." He said while holding Crabbes Arms back before he went on a hunger rampage.. again.

Crabe should know by now not to eat to things that he cannot digest. He has gotten from being able to say A-F, to," A-G. We are all so very proud.

"Attention all students!" Said Dumbledore. We all did a gang symbol to Dumbledore, he is truly the shit.

"Every Triwizard Tornimant, its tradition to have The Yule Ball, the Yule Ball is where everyone puts on a fany outfit and acts like they're better than everyone else by looking nice and getting drunk. But in a fancy way." Said Dumbledore. We all understood what he meant.

"You should bring dates, if you don't, then your just.. we have no words but we only have shame.. shame.." Dumbledore said looking straight at Neville Longbottom.

" DUMBLEDOOR IS THE SHIT!" Ryah and I both screamed and did our amazing gang symbol. He just smiled and returned the gesture, I felt acomplished.

" Immedeatly, Draco took Ryah's hand and got down on one knee.

"Draco, if you get on the floor again, I will never touch you, the floors dirty, just like you." Ryah said, at this statement, Draco ran away screaming and crying. I laughed.

Within the next few dates, people were starting to get dates, I don't know how many times I turned down Blaise, Ron, And Seamus. Surprisingly, Harry Potter had a date, He was going with Hermione Granger, I loved Hermione very much, she is the best person to walk the planet.

As days went on, we practiced Sweeney Todd, Draco kept molesting Ryah with his eyes, and the first task of the Triwizard tournament began.

We walked into the Quidicch field, It looked like a tourture chamber, it was no longer happy green grass, Oh no. It was solid rock, and it had caves and a scary ass dragon. Viktor Krum went up first, he kicked ass. It was kind of awesome actually, Then Fluer went, who did an amazing job, she is really a nice person, Then Cedric, who i booed. He was a Hufflepuff, I had a right to Boo. Then, came up Harry, who was getting the shit beat out of him with the scariest dragon yet, then, his broom came out of no where and he flew and he took the dragon to Hogwarts and pretty much molested the whole side of the tower.. Dumbledore was more than likely not happy about this. Then, Harry got the egg, the whole time though, Ryah and I were steaming," HARRY SHOULD HAVE DIED, HARRY SHOULD HAVE DIED." And soon enough, Draco joined in, and pretty much all of the Slytherins. It was nice.

As days passed, many people had dates, and I felt like a complete loser. Nobody had asked me yet that was even remotely acceptable . Then, out of know where, I heard," Anna." I turned around to see Viktor Krum standing there rocking back and fourth on his heels, his hands in his pocket, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Yes?" I said.

"Vould you like to attend the ball viff me?" he said. I had never really heard him speak before, interesting actually, I mentally laughed.

"Uhh, yeah sure." I said smiling trying not to scare him off so that was I can have a normal date.

" he smiled and kissed my hand and looked me dead in the eye." It vill be vy pleasure." he said with a crooked smile, then walked away.

As I was walking down the halls, minding my own business I heard," YO GIRL." I turned around to see my best friend running towards me with such force, It kinda made me afraid.

" WE NEED TO GET OUR GODDAMN DRESSES NOW BEFORE ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE GONE!" She screamed.

"You know, I'm right here, you do not have to scream, but I like it." I said, I had almost failed to mention that I was going with Viktor Krum, She had a look on her face as if someone had given her a dead baby, it was a satisfied look.

"Okay, but where are we gonna.." Before I could finish she put her finger on my lips."Shhh." She said, Look to your right, I saw Magic Pope Sloan standing there with the magic tricycle.

"Oooohh Gurrl!" I said, I love you." I said hopping on to the tricycle, and we all flew to America for the day getting a dress for the ball.

We ended up going to New york city. We went into this shop called," Dresses for people who have no magic at all." We went in and imedeatly people were attacking us fitting our size, bust, and all that. At first, Ryah tried on this green dress that looked like a tutu. It was horrid, I mean i think someones face melted off. Then, I tried on a short, dark blue one, that had sparkles and a v neck. It was awful also.

"Here." Said the lady, she was really pretty too, she had long dark hair, with was up in a pony tail, dark skin, and very light brown eyes,

She held up the most gorgeous dress I had ever laid eyes on, it was long and black, strapless, with a slit on my left leg, which had sliver glitter around the slit, It also had a cut out in the sides, which was also surrounded with a light sliver glitter, I went to try it on and it fit me in all the right places, it was very tight, but not the tight to where people are like," Ewww." It gave my boobs a little push up, which was always nice, the slit in my sides looked perfect with the dress, it was all perfect, I walked out and everyone started clapping and crying and fainting. It was nice. So, I decided that was the one, I looked truely breath taking. I loved it.

" You look like a sexy animal." Said Ryah.

Then, someone held out a beautiful deep red cocktail dress that had a corset like top and the bottom fabric was light and swishy and in teared. I loved it, It just looked like her, She tried it on and when she came out, she looked stunning, also, people were clapping and fainting," I forgot how dramatic people in America are," Then, Magic Pope Sloan told us he wanted to buy our 2,00 dollar dresses, We acted shocked but inside we were like," hell yeah."

On the way back, my mind wandered to Snape, when I wasn't near him, I missed him. I only wish he returned the feelings I feel for him. MAYBE, at the ball, I can convince Dumbledore to let a student dance with a teacher, YES! And then, I can dance with him, and maybe see if he returns any feelings, even remotely. Then, I began to fall of the tricycle.. Story of my life..


	23. Chapter 23

**RYAH POV**

The production of Sweeny Todd was the next day. It was going wonderfully. George made an awesome . I loved being his costar. was such a fun role to play. I love baking people into pies.

Sergio always yells at Draco because he is such a little bitch and complains about his role. He doesn't like being a little boy.

We were rehearsing the scene where Sweeny beats Perillis to death with a tar kettle. George always has issues with this scene because he has to kill his twin brother.

"OKAAY CLAASS!" Yelled Sergio in his very much gay Spanish accent. He always yells everything he says.

"IT HAVE BEEN GREAT WORKING WITH ALL YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPERS! I'M SURE THIS PRODUCTION WILL GO VERY SMOOTHLY AND DELIGHTFULLY! LETS ALL PUT OUR HANDS IN A CIRCLE AND HAVE AN ENCOURAGING MOMENT!"

We all put our hands together like they do in those God-awful 90s movies about little league baseball.

"YAY YAY! GAY IS THE WAY! WE'RE GONING TO HAVE AN AWESOME TIME BAKING PEOPLE INTO MEAT PIES!" We screamed and threw our hands into the air.

**THE NEXT DAY**

They had set up a stage in the Great Hall. The performance would be great because we had magic to create the proper props.

I stood behind the curtain and watched Anthony (Vitkor) and Sweeny Todd (George) do the opening number. I loved the way George sang the part about the world being full of people who are full of shit.

I stepped out on stage and began to sing about how my meat pies were absolutely disgusting.

I then told him the back story about the house, which was his old house, and how his wife Lucy (Hermione) poisoned herself with arsenic and how Judge Turpin (Dean) has his daughter Johanna (Anna) since he was sent away on false charges.

He then vowed to get revenge.

We walked off the stage and the scene changed to the one where Anthony see Johanna through her window and is all like, "I FEEL YOU JOHANNA!"

It's very creepy actually.

Judge Turpin sees him outside and invites him in.

I feel that Dean Thomas is a horrid Judge Turpin because whenever he acts as him, he speaks in the most ghetto accent that I have ever heard.

The only line that he doesn't mess up is "You gandered, sir you gandered."

Judge Turpin then threatened Anthony by saying,"BOIIII YOU LOOK AGAIN AND YOU WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN HOLMES!"

We all shook our heads in shame.

The Beetle (Goyle) then beats Anthony with his cane.

Anthony begins singing Johanna again but this time with blood running out of his mouth. It makes him look so much creepier.

The curtain closed and George and I walked out.

We were walking through the market place set.

Toby (Draco) beat on a drum and sang,"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention, pleaaassee?"

He sang about Perillie's Miracle Elixir. It makes your hair grow.

Mr. Todd and I did the little exchange where we say it smells like piss.

Perille (Fred) came out and did a little number in his bad Italian accent and Mr. Todd promptly told him that his elixir was made from piss and ink. It's a pretty badass scene.

They then have a shaving competition ( Sweeny Todd is a barber) that Mr. Todd wins. The Beetle was the judge. He promised to come by before the week is out.

decides he will carry out part of his revenge then.

Anthony shows up at the shop and explains about Johanna and I have to speak for because he is too dumbstruck about having his daughter back. We agree that we will eventually have to kill Anthony.

The scene switches to the Beetle and Judge Turpin and Judge Turpin announces to the Beetle that he is going to marry Johanna to "protect" her from the world. (He keeps her locked in his house.)

The Beetle tells Judge Turpin that he needs to go to the barbers to get a shave and he sings a whole song about it. It's really funny because Dean raps the lyrics instead of singing them. Sergio tried to get him to stop but he would not.

The Beetle recommends Sweeny Todd's barber shop and takes him over there.

Periile then shows up at the meat pie/barber shop with Toby and tries to black mail Mr. Todd by telling him that he knew him when he was Benjamin Barker and says he will tell the Beetle that he is back. Well, that really infuriates him and he nearly beats Perille to death with a tea kettle.

This scene went horribly because George had a really hard time pretending to beat his brother to death with a tea kettle. He cried the whole time at our first rehearsal.

Strangely, him crying didn't make me angry like when Draco cries. I really don't know why.

Toby and I were sitting downstairs beneath the barbershop. I offer him some gin. He tells me about how Perille got him form the work house and how he beats him often. I think the character really fits Draco.

We had a slight problem because the gin that they gave us was real gin so Draco eventually got really drunk.

Toby suddenly remembers that Perille has tailors appointment and I try to stop him from rushing upstairs because I know that Mr. Todd will have killed Perille.

Draco had a hard time getting up the stairs because he is a horrid drinker and was very tipsy.

When Toby reaches the barber shop, Sweeny has stuffed Perille into a trunk and has clean all the blood up.

The rest of the play went fairly well.

Sergio yelled at Dean for rapping the lyrics and Draco for getting really drunk, but besides that, everyone loved it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Anna's POV **

**YULE BALL! **

The morning of the Yule Ball, I awoke to," GOD DAMIT DRACO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT WEAR THE DRESS ROBES I TOLD YOU TO WEAR, YOUR GOING TO LOOK LIKE HELL ON WEELS, I HATE YOU!." Ryah screamed at Draco, who was clearly balling his eyes out.

"Yo, shut the hell up." I said to Draco choosing to ignore the fact that Ryah was the one screaming.

I had a lot of shit to do today, I had to call over these house elves that i ordered, yes. I ordered house elves, I had to do my nails, and help Ryah out with everything else she was doing tonight. You see, the Magic Pope Sloan was coming to do our makeup, I was using a charm to make my hair into spiral curls.

That day, I went to Hogsmead that day, Draco paid for Ryah and I to have a spa day, which was nice of him. They waxed my eyebrows, waxed my leg hair, arm hair, pretty much every hair I had on my body, They combed out my hair, and washed it for me, they put this stuff in it to make the highlights of white, blonde, and darker shades of blonde in my hair to stand out. Soon after that was done, we ran into Hermione, who had just had her hair done, she looked amazing, really she did, Harry potter is one lucky Bastard.

Later on that night, the Magic Pope Sloan came over, He put this body paint over my whole entire body, it made my legs look flawless, including every other part of my body, then he covered it in some body glitter which made looked really cool actually, he did the same with Ryah's body. Then, I used a charm on my hair, within seconds, my long straight locks, became long, spiral curls. the Magic Pope Sloan had put these very small light silver berets into my hair, there were about five or six on each side.

When he did my makeup, he mad sure to accentuate every hue of blue in my eyes. He made my cheeks a light pinkish shade, It wasn't much, but, it looked so amazing I didn't care.

He ordered me to put my dress on. I slipped the long black gown over my head, I adjusted it so there were to wrinkles in the dress. I loved the feeling of the satin against my bare skin, I don't know why, but I do. I zipped the zipper up the back, which the zipper stopped midway up my back, It seemed to have more push up than I remembered. I turned around to observe my appearance. I hated to sound cocky, but I truly looked beautiful, I cannot remember being this confident before in my life, I hadn't realized how curvy my body had really ever been until now. I was too taken to say anything to the comments I was getting from Ryah and the Magic Pope Sloan. I couldn't help but stare, then I smiled and turned around and hugged "Thank you." I said, not realizing how large my grin was.

"You honestly look beautiful." Said Ryah, who was standing there smiling. I hugged her and said," I love you, your my best friend, you know that?" I said teasingly.

"Well, I was hopping you didn't just down right hate me." She said grinning.

As the Magic Pope Sloan was doing touch ups to my face and hair, Ryah walked out. She looked gorgeous, I had never seen her look so pretty in my life.

"Damn, You look nice." I said pretending to put the moves on her.

"Yeah, You clean up nice yourself." She said back.

We looked down at the clock, and saw the time, we had to go, like right now.

We walked down to the great hall, everyone was complementing me on how nice I looked, I couldn't help but smile. We came to the stairs, Draco and Viktor stood down there waiting on us.

I cleared my throat and both boys turned around. Draco's mouth dropped when he saw Ryah, He tried to act cool though, but he had a ragging bonor, I laughed inside. Viktor stood there, and he had the same reaction that Draco did, except with out the major problem down there.

"W-woww, Veu look beautiful." He said kissing my hand, I just smiled.

"Ahh, Miss Andrew, Mr. Krum, are you prepared to lead us in the dance?" Said professor MCGonaglle.

"Uhm, what?" I said and looked at Viktor," What's she talking about?" I said confused.

"Its a tradition for the Triwizard champions to lead us in the first dance, didn't I tell you?" She said.

"Uhm, no. No you didn't." I said, but before I could object she pushed Viktor and I together, and behind us was," Fleur and some Ravenclaw boy, Cedric and Cho Chang, And Harry Potter and Hermione, she looked amazing. I gave her a wink and she smiled big and pointed to Harry, who looked proud of himself.

Before I knew it, we entered the Great Hall, and I could hear the gasp from people who had seen my appearance. My eyes looked up to Snape who's gaze was on me, and only me. He eyed my body up and down and looked in awe. He gave me a smirk and rose an eyebrow at me, I just smiled at him, and began to dance.

Clearly Viktor had never danced in his life because he sucked, he literately stepped all over my feet and couldn't figure out where to put his hands, I had to teach him once everyone joined in. Then, after the slow dance, The Weird Sisters began to play, Ryah and I were fist pumping and jumping up and down and just dancing like sexy beast.

My eyes went up to Snape, who was watching me this whole time, I kept my eyes locked with his, not daring to move, I just stood there and contained my joy of him locking eyes with me, Then I heard another slow song, and Viktor and I started to slow dance, my head was on his shoulder, and I looked straight and Snape the whole time, he looked straight back at me, sending random smiles at each other.

There were about six slow dances before they announced that we _had _to switch partners.

I really had no intention of dancing with anyone else besides Snape, until Fred Weasley came up behind me and said," Heya there Anna! Wow! You look great! Wanna dance?" He said

"Yeah defiantly." I said, Fred was one of the funniest people I had ever met, I very much enjoyed his company.

We were dancing, and talking and laughing and then he said," I think my brother uh fancies your friend over there a bit." Said Fred.

I looked over to see Ryah and George Weasley slow dancing together, she looked really happy actually, I smiled at that.

"Hey, I was just wondering if well uh maybe you wanted to uh well.." Then the dance ended and I said," Thanks for everything Fred, your a great friend." and then I walked away, Severus was glaring at Fred the whole time, If looks could kill, the one Severus gave Fred would have killed him on the spot.

" MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." Said Dumbledore.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, WE ARE DOING A STUDENT TEACHER DANCE, SO ANY TEACHER OF YOUR CHOICE YOU MAY SLOW DANCE WITH." Said Dumbledore, who sounded incredibly intoxicated.

Each of the teachers lined up, I waited a moment, I had to remind myself that I had to breath or I would die.

I walked up to him, his eyes locked with mine. "You have to be strong, calm down, relax." I had to tell myself in my mind." It's now or never." I said mentally.

"Professor." I said smiling.

"Evening Miss Andrew." He said.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked, praying he wouldn't say no.

"Seemed like you were doing just fine with Weasley over there." He said, then abruptly realizing how that came out, quickly said," Yes." And took my hand and we went into the center of the dance floor. He had his hands on my shoulder and then I quickly moved them down to my waist.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I thought if we were going to dance, we would do it right." I said.

"Rightt." He said. As the dance went on, we kept a good conversation going.

" I would have never thought, that you, would be this good on your feet." I said teasingly.

"Now Miss Andrew, you make it sound like I'm the most unappealing man to ever walk the face of the earth."

"Oh thats not true, not in the least bit, your perfect." I said, then quickly realizing what I said, I broke our gaze and stared at the floor. I felt his eyes on me. I started to giggle.

"What could you possibly be staring at." I said giggling.

"You." He said," Your beautiful to me, always have been." He said looking me dead in the eye. I felt the electricity ripple through my body at his words. I never wanted to leave this mans arms, ever. Then it hit me, the overwhelming urge to let my lips just touch his, just once. I couldn't take it anymore, then the song ended.

"Meet me on the astronomy tower in five minutes." I said. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Please." I said as I gave him a pleading look. He said nothing and let go of my waist, I walked out of the great hall, and pretty much sprinted up to the astronomy tower, once I got there, I stood there, looking over the rail, at the stars. They were really out there tonight. I started to think the worst, maybe he wasn't coming. Oh god, I had completely humiliated myself again. "Stupid Anna, Stupid." I thought to myself and suddenly I was taken back by someone clearing there throat.

I turned around to see Severus standing there. And all my emotions just came rushing out of me, I don't know where it came from, it just came out.

" I cant take this anymore Severus, I care about you, so much, when you look away, it kills me."

"If it isn't obvious, I have feelings for you. I said.

"Clearly." He said.

"And I know you could never feel the same way about me back because your a teacher and Im a student and.." I said before I was interrupted my his lips on mine, I felt the heat and electricity ripple through my veins, My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breath. My hand was touching his face, and I melted into him, totally and completely melted into him.

"How's that for an answer." He said smiling.

"A pretty damn good one if you ask me." I said before pulling him back in for another kiss, his lips tasted sweet, he slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, our tongues were moving together as one, My body was slightly over the railing of the astronomy tower.

"You shall tell no one, I could loose everything, my job, reputation, my.." He said before I put my finger to his lips and said," I know." Before kissing him again.

For the rest of the night, We laid there, looking at the stars, my head was laying on his chest, while his hand was wrapped around my waist holding me closer to him.

"Does this give me permission to call you Severus now?" I said jokingly.

"You call me whatever you please, as long as it comes out of your lips, its like music to my ears." He said smiling. I kissed his lips, and laid my head back on his head as he kissed my forehead, "I could lay with this man forever." I thought in my mind. I smiled at this and continued to listen to the beautiful sound of his heart beat. The sound I could hear till the moment I take my last breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**RYAH POV**

Draco really pissed me off the day of the Yule Ball. He had changed the dress robes from the ones that I had wanted him to wear. I was screaming at him when Anna came in and told him to shut up even though I was the one who was screaming. I love that girl so much.

I told Draco that I would never forgive him unless he paid for a spa day for Anna and I. He agreed. That boy really loves me or is really scared of me. I can't tell which.

The spa was wonderful. We got facials and had our nails done. I had mine painted a deep red with little golden spirals. It was then it occurred to me that I was wearing Gryffindor colours. Draco could deal with it.

When we got back I jumped in the shower so I could wash my hair. It gets really oily if I don't wash it before an event. I don't want my hair getting greasy and nasty.

I dried it and then straightened it. Anna really likes having her hair curled. I love having mine long and straight. I always wear it like that but, hey, it looks good.

Magic Pope Sloan came over and did our makeup.

He did mine in a tannish smokey eye thing. It looked really good with my dress.

Magic Pope Sloan is a makeup artist too. He is just amazing at everything.

I slid into my beautiful red dress. I may sound conceited, but I really did look beautiful. The red of my dress brought out my ivory skin and golden hair. My eyes shone because of the Magic Pope Sloan's makeup job.

Anna came bursting through my door announcing that we had to leave immediately. She looked really beautiful. Her dress hugged her body in all the right ways.

I had a hard time walking fast because of my heels but besides that we got there very quickly.

Draco and Viktor were waiting for us at the staircase.

Draco gave me a look of complete awe. He had changed dress robes. That made me so happy you have no idea.

Professor MCGonaglle came to get Anna and Viktor so they could dance with the other champions or whatever.

"You look absolutely stunning." Draco said with a shy smile on his face. I don't know why though, we've been dating for four years.

He took my arm a we proceeded into the ball.

Dumbledore had gotten the Weird Sisters to come and play. I don't really like wizard music all that much.

We watched the champions dance, Anna looked like she wasn't enjoying herself very much. She doesn't really like Viktor at all.

Hermione was dancing with Harry she looked drop dead gorgeous but Draco still talked about how ugly she was. That boy has a lot of complexes.

Soon everyone was able to dance on the floor. Draco's hand was dangerously low, I didn't really care though. He was really good at dancing, which was nice.

I was a considerable amount smaller than him, so he was able to pick me up and spin me around. It was then that I saw George Weasley standing alone. It made me sort of sad actually.

We spun in circles for what seemed like forever. I felt like I was going to be sick and I didn't want to vomit on him so I pretended to trip on my heels.

We stopped spinning, so it worked.

I was smiling like a crazy person, which is normal for me, but Draco had a similar smile on his face, which was extremely unusual. He doesn't smile a lot. I laughed for no reason. He joined me.

I don't think that we've felt so close in months. It was a nice feeling.

We danced until the Weird Sisters came on. I drug him over to find Anna. She had ditched Viktor. That made me happy. He is an annoying human.

We danced like we used to at those fake dances that they held when we were in elementary school.

"OKAY NOW IT"S TIME TO SWITCH PARTNERS!" Yelled a very drunk Dumbledore.

I turned around to find George Weasley standing behind me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

I smiled,"Okay!"

He took my waist and we began to spin again. He was so much taller than me that I had a hard time dancing with him.

I looked over to see Draco dancing with Pansy Parkinson. He looked disgusted.

I laughed into George's shoulder.

Anna was dancing with Fred Weasley. She seemed to be having fun.

"Anna and Fred seem to be having fun." Said George thrusting his head in their direction

"Mhm yeah." I say in a slightly raspy voice.

He looked down at me, "Are _you _having fun?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I say craning my neck upwards.

He closed his eyes and brought his face closer to mine

I was sure we were about to-"OKAY CHILDREN, IT'S DANCE WITH A TEACHER TIME!" Boomed Dumbledore.

George looked extremely disheartened.

He released me and I ran towards Dumbledore screaming,"I AM GONNA DANCE WITH DUMBLEDORE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BITCHES!"

Dumbledore and I walked slowly in a circle. I looked over at Anna. She was dancing with Snape. She looked like she wanted to do dirty things in a closet with him.

The dance was over and I found Draco again.

"I'm going to get some punch. Do you want any?" He asked.

"That would be great actually." I said with a smile.

As he was leaving, George came over.

"Why are with him?'' He sounded sort of angry.

I raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

I then noticed that he was holding a firewhiskey. I don't even want to know how he got one.

"He's a selfish git. _Why are you with him?_" He asked me again.

"Well, he's always just sort of been there and I really do like him a lot, _if you must know."_

He was sort of irritating me to be honest.

"Oh, well, I just thought that…You know, just…just never mind.'' He looked very dejected.

"Oh, well okay then. Sorry about that I guess?" I said.

"No. It's okay it doesn't matter, really." He said.

"Well, sorry about that champ." I said as I walked off.

Draco came back with our punch. We were just standing around when he looked above my head sort of and said,"Do you, uh, want to you know…"

I made a point of looking directly into his eyes,"Yeah. I think I do."

"If you really don't want to…I mean…It's okay."

I just laughed and grabbed his hand and we walked out.

He had my hand in his as we ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower. We were laughing the entire way up.

When we reached the top he kissed me with so much force it caught me off guard. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He opened door carefully.

"Oh…Uh…Oh dear…Is that Snape and Anna?'' He moved so I could see.

"Oh, yeah I guess that is. How about we leave before they see us?" I suggest.

He didn't say anything. He just took my hand and we ran back down the stairs, laughing as we descended.

We ran through the hallways hand in hand. I had taken off my shoes and now carried them in one hand.

We skidded to a stop when we saw an empty classroom that we had never seen before. We opened the door and stepped inside.

That was when he started kissing me passionately. He was getting really grabby, not that I cared though

We had managed to move over to a desk while still staying attached at the lips.

He pushed me back on to the desk in a somewhat sitting position. I had managed to get off his jacket without too much trouble. He was kissing my neck while I was unbuttoning his shirt. He unzipped my dress and slid me out of it. He undid his own pants.

He was really fumbling with my bra. I laughed and undid it for him.

We continued to kiss and before I realized it, all of our cloths were on the floor.

My face felt hot from embarrassment. He put his hand on my face and pulled it to his. He had cold hands. After the kiss he look me directly in the eye,"Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

I nodded.

I buried my face in his shoulder as he entered me.

It wasn't how I thought it would be, it didn't hurt too horribly but it didn't feel so great either.

After he was done, we were sitting on the desk, his jacket around my shoulders.

"Was it alright?" He asked me.

"It was perfect." I leaned forward and kissed him.

I didn't want to tell him that it felt sort of awkward.

We put our cloths back on and walked back to the dorm hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Anna's POV**

I awoke with the sun hitting me right in the face, someones arm around me, and I was very, very cold.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard the person say who's arms were wrapped around my small frame.

I looked up at the man holding me, "So it was true, it wasn't a dream." I said in my mind. Then all the memories fled through my mind, and I smiled, and buried my face in his chest.

He laughed a bit and said," Whats wrong with you."

"I don't want this to be another dream and wake up and you not be here." I said.

"Look at me." He said sternly, I looked up and before I realized it his lips were plastered onto mine, I smiled, and he obviously felt it because he smiled too.

"Good morning." I said with a more than likely a scary ass grin on my face.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." He said still smiling.

"I'm just go out on a limb here and say we fell asleep here." I said jokingly

"Yeah, I suppose we did." He said.

I gently kissed his lips, they were really soft, I would have never thought he would have such soft lips, then again, I never would have thought I would fallen asleep with Snape after making out with him on the astronomy tower.

"Severus my dear boy!" I heard a very hungover Dumbledore say.

"Quick, hide over there." Severus said very frantically, I kissed him one last time and hid behind the ancient couch of tilapia.

"Ahh, there you are." Dumbledore said..

"Yes, here I am." Severus said.

"Severus man, I got fucked up last night, I tore some ass up last night my dear boy." Dumbledore said with very much pride, while Severus looked very appalled at his words.

"That must have been...delightful." Severus said, choosing his words carefully.

"Man, I got with Hagrid and Flitwick last night, you feel me brahh?" Dumbledore had out of the nowhere, and had somewhere became black.

"Uhh, sure, I … feel out." Severus was holding back major laughter at this point, I was as well.

"How about you my sexy black tiger." Dumbledore said, at this I fell over and had tears rolling down my face from trying to hold back laughter.

They obviously heard me because I heard Dumbledore say," That damn couch, nobody ever uses it anymore and it makes noises that used to scare me as a child."

Severus nodded.

"Well, what did you do Severus?" Said Dumbledore.

"Uhh, I also tore up the ass of huh.. many things." Said Severus who was very clearly on the verge of laughter.

"Really? Is that why you are up on the astronomy tower?"

"Uhh, yes. I got very drunk last night, so there for, I want to puke." Said Severus.

"Ahh, yes, well your first class starts in exactly 15 minutes, so uh yeah, go do that." Dumbledore said.

"Right Sir, thank you." Severus said confused as Dumbledore walked away, then when there was no sign of Dumbledore, Severus told me to come out from hiding, I fell over laughing so hard.

"Right then." He said trying to compose himself.

"I better get going, I still have my ball dress on. I should more than likely change." I said.

"Yeah, me to." He said. I kissed him and as I pulled away, he looked at me and said," Try and get detention in my class today."

"Why?"

"So I can see you tonight love." He said. This made my hearten flutter and my cheeks turn a very bright shade of red.

"Yeah I will do that." I said smiling, He kissed me before I walked away down to my dorms.

"Mhmmmhhmmmmhhh." I heard Ryah humming, she had sex with Draco, I know she did.

"Someones in a joyful mood this morning." I said.

"I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT ANNA, I DID, I REALLY DID." She said with a scream of a whale, a narwal, and a sound of a dying penguin, it was very frighting.

"How was it?" I said undressing and getting in the shower, we have been best friends since we were little, so being completely naked in front of her was not a big deal at all.

I listened to her details of her and Draco's sex, while she looked as if she was having flashbacks.

"Well, I made out with Snape on the astronomy tower and fell asleep in his arms." I said after she had done her dramatic description of her,"Big hunk of love making."

"Oh, I know." She said, "Draco and I were going to go up there but, we didn't because we saw you pretty much molesting Snape with your lips." I smiled at the memory as I washed the conditioner out of my hair, I got out of the shower, thew my hair into a ponytail, put my robes on, and walked down to class, listing to Ryah talk about how she," Never will beat Draco again, because she loves him." I just nodded my head.

We walked into Severus class, he wasn't in there, so I was sitting on top of the desk, talking to Ryah and Draco, well was talking them, there tongues were down each others throat, So I was talking to Blaise, until Severus walked in, and my heart dropped into my stomach as he looked right at me.

"Turn to page 149, and begin brewing." He said in his teacher voice. I had forgotten how I had to get int trouble, so I began to throw shit every where, and scream, which made Dean Thomas start to throw stuff and scream, so, a riot had begun, which I had never intended to happen, I looked up at Severus and mouthed," I'm sorry." He just raised an eyebrow at me. Ryah and Draco had sneaked off to go makeout, and flames were forming, and people were bleeding, it was very chaotic, Dumbledore came in and said," Let it out kids, just let it out."

After a good hour or so, the commotion died down, Severus said," Miss Andrew, detention with me, tonight from 7 to 9, be there at seven sharp." he said sternly, I gave him a smile and said," It's a date." Everyone laughed at that.

"Now, where is Miss Parkhurst and Mr. Malfoy? Severus said. Nobody said anything because they knew if they did, I would hit them with my crowbar.

My day went normal as usual, I kept looking at the clock to see when 7 would get there, and when it did, I ran in there and jumped on Severus and kissed him.

"Well, hello to you too beautiful."

"I missed you." I said.

Before he could say anything, my lips were on his, I wrapped my legs around him, and kissed him.

"Take is easy love." he said.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"We need to lay down some ground rules for this little.. thing we have." He said.

"Okayy.. lets hear it."

"We must never have public displays of affection." he said.

"Okay, go on.

"You can tell no one."

"Uhh, about that, I told Ryah, but she wouldn't tell, trust me. She won't tell." I said, he gave me a disapproving look and went on with his," Ground rules."

"If you get uncomfortable, you must say so, I already feel bad enough about this as it is."

"Why?" I said," I am the one that wanted this more than anything Severus, I want you, now and always.." And before I could finish, His lips were on mine.

"Is that all the ground rules?" I said smiling

"I guess it is." he said smiling, and until nine, we sat there, on his desk, and just talked, Until it was time to go back, I kissed him, and walked back to my dorm with a smile on my face the whole time.


	27. Chapter 27

**RYAH POV**

We were discussing rehearsal time for Phantom of the Opera in Gay Is The Way. Professor Sergio was quite angry with Dean Thomas about rapping the lyrics.

"…Such a disgrace and you completely ruined 'Pretty Women', isn't that correct, Parkhurst?"

I snapped back into reality, I had been thinking about everything that happened at the Yule Ball. I was quite pleased about it.

"Oh, yes, Dean. I hope you burn forever with pit of snakes. You're such a horrid human. No you don't even deserve the title of a human."

Dean hung his head in shame. I was pleased with myself.

I was sitting with Draco at lunch when Dumbledore's voice boomed overhead, "Okay, children, we have two new students, the Joker, who is in Slytherin and Batman, who is in Hufflepuff!"

"Oh Goddamnit, Batman is such a fucking idiot." I murmured to myself.

"Whaaat?" Draco asked.

I just squeezed his hand.

The Joker came and sat between me and Anna.

"Heey babe." The Joker said to Anna, obviously trying to seduce her.

"Uh, I have myself a man. Thankyouverymuch. You wanna be my new best friend?"

The Joker nodded in agreement.

Anna, the Joker, Draco, and I all walked off to What Not To Do When You're Older 101. Zeus teaches it. It's nice.

After class Draco pulled me aside.

"So uh, are ever going to, you know, do it again?" He asked me in a small voice.

"Yeah, we can if you want to." I replied.

"Well, tonight?"

"Sure, okay. My dorm at eight?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay!" That boy was such a horny little bastard.

I was sitting on my bed, reading John Green's _Paper Towns, _which is a great book by the way, when Draco walked in.

He sat down on my bed and pulled my face to his

Before I knew it, our cloths were off and we were at it again.

It was a lot better this time to be honest.

And then Anna walked in followed by an, "OH GOD MY EYES!"

It was the most awkward thing ever.

We had the blankets pulled over us.

"What the HELL were you two doing?" Anna asked.

"Uh….We were uh…" Draco failed at speaking.

"Oh my God Anna we were having sex and you walked in on us." I was mad for some reason.

"OH YOU GO GIRL!" She yelled at us and left, slamming the door.

"Should we continue?" Draco asked

"No I'm tired. Later okay?" I said pulling while my cloths on.

He smiled and left.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

We were eating dinner when Draco asked me to have sex for the millionth time that week. I was having one of my really bad mood swings so I blew up at him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANT FROM ME? I'M MORE THAN AN OBJECT YOU KNOW! GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A PIG! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TALK TO YOU SOMETIMES!"

I slapped him and ran out of the Great Hall crying. I could hear the Joker laughing at Draco's facial expression.

I sat down on a bench in the hallway and shot the wall deadly looks.

I felt someone sit down next to me. I nearly shat myself.

"OH SWEET HOLY JESUS!" I screamed as I looked into the face of George Weasley.

"I didn't mean to scare you there. You look upset, wanna tell me what happened?" He asked me in a soft voice.

I nodded,"Draco and I had a fight. Well, more like I yelled at him, but same difference."

George raised his eyebrows, "What did you get mad about?"

I really did not want to answer that question, "It's sort of really personal…"

"I see." He moved his face towards mine.

"N-no… I love Draco…" I whispered.

He looked directly into my eyes, "Then tell me to stop."

I didn't say anything. Kissing George was different than kissing Draco. George was less aggressive.

He pulled away first.

"I won't tell Draco about this, I promise." He said before getting up and walking away.

I didn't really feel guilty to be honest. I know that I should have, but I just didn't. I walked to the Slytherin commons room alone.

Draco was sitting there alone. I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I was only truly sorry about one thing. The other Draco would never know of. It was my first secret. I would always cherish it in a weirdest way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Anna's POV**

That night, was the performance of," _Phantom Of The Opera."_

We had been practicing for weeks now, I had become really good, not trying to be cocky or anything, Severus promised he would be at the performance and would sit in the front row, Severus had become quite angry at the Joker and Batman. You see, the Joker always try and blows shit up, but the Joker is my male best friend, I tell him mostly everything, and we all hate Batman, we throw stuff at him often, he cries and runs away, he makes Draco look like a real man. Draco and Ryah have sex ALL the time, anytime anyone says the word," Do." They run off and get it on. Severus and I always laugh.

"Hello Anna." Said Viktor Krum, who I have not talked to except when needed during rehearsal because he plays the Phantom.

"Oh.. Hey." I said shyly, he really creeps me the fuck out sometimes.

"Vould you like to old hands and vo to Hogsmede vith me?" He said.

"Viktor thats sweet but." Then I felt Severus's hand on my shoulder, which meant," If that boy doesn't shut the hell up I might kill him." He doesn't like it when men put the moves on me.

"Hello Professor Snape." Said Viktor, he sounded like he shat himself.

"Hello, , Please see Professor Dumbledore in his office for facts about your second task." He said.

"Ves Sir." Said Viktor. As Viktor walked away Severus said," Men, they don't know when to shut up, and realize when a girls taken!" He said slightly angrily.

"Don't worry about it, he makes me want to shrivel up and die in a hole." I said, He laughed at that.

"Hey, meet me in my office tonight before your performance, I want to see you before Viktor and Weasley put there mouths all over you. " He said

"What time?" I asked giggling.

"Anytime, Im going to be in there all evening, up until your performance."

"Alrighty then." I said, and when no one was looking, I blew him a kiss and walked off.

"I JUST BLEW UP THE GREAT HALL!" I heard the Joker say, then Batman was chasing him, so I did this really awesome American spell that makes your worst memory come to life, and he ran away screaming," MOMMY, I WON'T PLAY IN YOUR MAKEUP ANYMORE JUST PLEASE DONT LET OUR PET CRAB EAT MY BELLYBUTTON OUT.. AGAIN." That's my favorite spell.

"HAHA!" The Joker screamed out in laughter, he was a very amazingly fucked up man, but I loved him to death and back.

**The Performance.**

I stopped into Severus's office like he had asked me to do. He wasn't in there, which made me incredibly irritated. I walked over to his desk, and found a rose laying on it, It had a note attached to it that said," _Anna, if you find this than your more than likely really upset that I am not in here." _He knows me to well." I thought to myself," _On the contrary, I wanted you to know that I care about you more than life its self, and I want you to know, you are so very special to me, and I never want to let you go, by the way, look up. -S.S _

-W-Whaa?" I said confused, I looked up to see him carrying something in a box, he didn't say a word and came behind me and placed a neckless around my neck, he fastened it in the back, and I looked down to see a beautiful black diamond neckless,It was shaped into a circle, it was actually a very large diamond in the center, it had sliver lining it with a black design on the silver.

"Severus, I.. I." I was cut short with him pressing his lips to my neck, then to my lips.

"How did you?" I managed to choke out, Im pretty sure I had tears running down my face at this point.

"It was my mothers, Its charmed, anytime you need me, and cannot see me, you can put your ear up to it, and you can hear my voice. I went to put the neckless up to my ear, put he lowered my hand and told me," Not yet beautiful."

"Severus.. I.. I love you. I said smiling, with tears streaming down my face.

"I love you to my dear." he said also smiling. I kissed him like I never had before, I could feel my heart going crazy down there, Im surprised he couldn't hear it. "Shut the hell up." I was thinking, he wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his kiss. At that moment, It felt like we were the only two people on earth, no one else mattered but us at this moment, he pulled away and said," It's time for you to go on my love." I kissed him one last time, and walked away.

I went into the dressing room, I got ready, then we had the play, It went really well I think, I was looking at Severus when I sang," All I ask of you." I almost threw up when Fred and Viktor kissed me, because I didn't want them, I wanted Severus.

Once the performance was over, Everyone shook my hand, I smiled but wasn't really thinking about anything else except what had transpired earlier.

I walked back up to my dorms, and listened to Ryah and Draco have sex, I forgot that the neckless Severus gave me had a charm on it so I could hear his voice. I put it up to my ear, It said," I love you, and always will my dear." I played it over and over until the moment I fell asleep. I had truly never been happier in my whole entire life, I loved this man with every fiber of my being.


	29. Chapter 29

**RYAH POV**

I walked outside, pulling my coat closer to me against the freezing February wind. I was meeting Magic Pope Sloan so he could give us some Patron. Anna, Dean, and I were all going to drink it for karaoke night tonight.

I saw him standing at the edge of the Dark Forest holding a neon pink birthday present bag. I knew it had the Patron in it.

I ran the rest of they way.

He handed it to me with a big,"You kids have fun getting drunk and singing badly tonight!"

He popped out of sight and I walked back to the castle.

Anna and Dean were waiting for me in the Great Hall.

"Hey there I have our booze!" I screamed.

"YAAAAY!" They yelled in unison.

We were walking through the halls when Dumbledore stopped us.

"Is that alcohol in that there bag, children?" He asked.

"Uh, why yes. Yes it is." I said.

"Well allow me to become intoxicated with you children!" He screamed.

We all skipped off into his office and drank all ten bottles of the Patron.

All four of us stumbled into the Great Hall for the karaoke. Dean, Anna and I were the only people who sang anything,

I went up first to sing 'I Want To Break Free' by Queen.

Anna was my back up dancer. She did some amazing air drums.

I think I might have scared Draco a little bit, because the lyrics say "I want to break free from your lies, you're so self satisfied. I don't need you. I have to break free."

Maybe I looked at him the whole time, but whatever.

Anna sang "Like A Virgin" and looked directly at Snape the whole entire time. He tired to avert attention from himself by shifting his eyes around the room. Everyone stopped moving and stared him, pointed and shouted,"FORNICATOR!"

We were very intoxicated this whole time, so we were just stumbling around on the stage and slurring the lyrics so no one could understand what we were saying.

Dean, Anna, and I all got up together and rapped "Drop The World" by Lil Wayne.

Dumbledore can up and danced in a very hardcore manner while we rapped. It was the most amazing thing in the entire world. Everyone at Hogwarts was required to go to this. The Hufflepuffs were screaming and crying. "Drop The World" was a very intense song.

The last song that was sung was by Dumbledore and me. It was "Unfaithful."

I made the mistake of looking at Draco during this song. Dumbledore looked at Hagrid. George looked up at me with a very shocked expression. I was too drunk to care.

Mine and Dumbledore's voice blended horribly. I could hear the sound waves fighting for dominance in the air.

Most people were covering their ears and crying.

It was the best thing it had ever seen.

The Joker decided it would be good to start another riot by throwing Batman out a window.

"Let it out, kids. Just let it out." Dumbledore sang in the most beautiful opera voice I had ever heard.

It seemed to make people want to set things on fire, so most of the tables were burning.

I pulled out my wand and whispered the American sobering spell,"Bitch, You Is Shit Faced" over me and Anna and we flew off on the magical tricycle with Gerard.

We flew to Antarctica to get pet penguins. It was cold as hell so we had to grad our penguin and get the fuck out of there. We named it Lorenzo.

Gerard and Lorenzo became great friends. They terrorized Hogwarts with their sexiness.

**THE NEXT MONTH**

I spent the morning of March the sixth vomiting. Which was unusual, I hadn't vomited since I was ten. I had been having weird cravings lately. Once I ate a whole bottle of dishwashing liquid.

"Oh Goddamnit…" I thought as I pulled out my wand.

"How Fucked Am I?" Is the American spell for pregnancy tests.

A large thumbs up sign appeared in the air.

"SHIT GODDAMN FUCK MY LIFE IS RUINED!" I screamed as I stormed out of the dorm to find Draco. I was sort of crying by then.

I crashed into him as I was running down to the Great Hall.

I didn't say anything just wrapped my arms around him and cried.

He pulled me away by grabbing my wrists. He still held my wrists as he looked into my tearstained face.

He frowned,"What's wrong?''

Tears began to fall rapidly,"I-I'm pregnant…"

I then burst into violent sobs.

Draco pulled me close and held the back of my head while I cried.

"Shhh shh. It'll be alright. We'll fix it somehow. You'll see." He said while rubbing circles on my back.

I stopped crying when I realized we were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Maybe you should take today off. I'll tell the teachers you aren't feeling well." He said while leading me back to my dorm. I was grateful. I could then lay in my bed and wallow in despair. What was I going to tell my mom? I didn't want my life to be like the girls who are on "Sixteen and Pregnant."

Anna was walking out of the dorm when I told her.

She got excited, she would be an aunt. Sort of.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I would let no one know about this unless I had to.

I would just take next year off because I wanted to ''study'' with Magic Pope Sloan and just tell people I was getting fat for the rest of this year. Draco was right, everything would be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Anna's POV**

I was shocked and happy at the same time when my best friend told me she was carrying Draco's child. She said they only did not use protection one time, but, I knew she would be an amazing mother, I know she would be. I laid down with her while she cried her self to sleep, I was stroking her hair trying to reassure her that this was not the end of the world, she wouldn't listen, she just screamed, I felt bad for her, I hated seeing her like this, I had only seen her once like this when we were ten and I made her very upset because I kept calling her a goody-two shoes.

" I have to go to class now." I whispered, even though she was completely snoring and jumping, she does that in her sleep, she jumps, like 2 feet in the air.

I walked out, feeling like shit because I had just left my best friend, who was pregnant. My mind was going a million different directions, then I felt a hand pull me into a empty classroom, I looked up to Severus, It doesn't matter where we are or what we are doing, my heart still races a million miles.

"Are you feeling okay my love?" He asked, genially concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, Im fine, don't worry about me love." I said faking a smile, which he picked up on immeadtly.

"That sounded very convincing, but Im afraid I am not buying it." He said.

"I just.. I can't tell you." I said, hating not telling him things, I wanted to tell him everything.

"Please don't start doing this, shutting me out, Anna." he said, then he kissed my lips.

"Okay, fine." I said, then grabbed his hand," Ryahs pregnant." I said sadly.

"Im assuming Malfoy's child?" He said.

"Yeah, Oh Severus." I said about to start crying, knowing my best friend is not going to be here for a year, the longest her and I were apart was two weeks max. She is my other half, and she wasn't going to be here for a year, it broke my heart, it really did.

"Shh." He said sitting down and pulling me in his lap, my head went into his neck.

"You don't understand, we don't do good when we were separated." I said holding back tears.

"I know, but, you always have me." He said with a smile, I loved it when he smiled, no matter how shitty the situation was, I loved it when he smiled at me.

"I love you Severus, I really do." I said, I guess this was my moment to tell him what had been on my mind for quite sometime, I had almost told him many times, but its kinda a awkward to say. I mean its like," Oh shit awkward." To say out loud.

"I love you too angle, whats on your mind, theres something else your not telling me." He said, and for some odd reason, I couldn't spit it out, so then he threatened to tickle me if I did not tell him, which was a horrible thing to do to me, it makes me want to die inside a little bit.

So he did, he started tickling my sides, and I fell on the floor, and he was laughing hysterically thinking it was the funniest damn thing he had ever seen,

"Okay OKAY!" I screeched.

"I WANT TO MAKE LOVE, I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" I yelled out. He stopped, looked me dead in the eye.

"Your sure, I do not want you to do something your going to regret, maybe you should have sometime to think about this my love and.. I cut him short by kissing him.

"I am sure, I have thought about this Severus, I love you." I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"Anna, loosing your virginity is not something to just think, Eh whatever with." He said.

"I am not at all in any way thinking that, I want this Severus, please." I said, which I felt made me sound parenthetic, I was practically begging for it, I laughed at that.

"Meet me in my private head quarters tonight, tell Ryah your here, so she wont ask questions about where your going, just be completely blunt with her okay?" He said.

"Even if you told me not to, I would anyways." I said teasingly.

"You will be the death of me, you know that" He said smiling.

"I know." I said, and kissed him, and got off and walked off.

**Later That Evening… **

It was about 7 at night, I told Ryah what was about to go down. I got into the shower and shaved every body hair I had except the hair on my head, I used my coconut body wash all over my body, and I washed my hair, and let the hot water run down my body. I got out of the shower, and used an American spell on my hair that was," BITCH DRY THE HELL OFF." I used the same charm on my hair that I used on it at the Yule Ball. I applied light makeup, Severus likes it more when I do not wear any. I had on a tank top that I normally sleep in, and some very short shorts. I sprayed on some perfume, painted my nails, and finally walked down there. I was not nervous at all, I was so happy. I clutched the neckless he gave me and said," I love you too Severus."

I walked into his classroom, He told me earlier today to meet him in there.

"There you are." He said, then his eyes surveyed my body with lust.

"You look.. Nice." He said smiling.

"Thank you, you clean up nicely yourself love." I said smiling. Then I ran up and jumped in his arms, and kissed him, he pulled away and said," Not here." He still had me picked up, and my legs were still wrapped around him, as we walked into his private corridors. He whispered," I love you." In my ear before kissing my neck, he would occasionally lightly bite my neck, which felt amazing. He pulled his lips up to mine and we kissed with such force and passion. Then, he laid me onto his bed, I kissed the side of his jaw, and began so lightly suck on his neck, he would run his hands up and down my back, I loved it when he did that. I took his shirt off, and surprisingly, he was actually very lean and had some muscles, once I did that, he took mine off as well.

"Lace bra." He said." I love it." He said and continued kissing me, then he started kissing my neck, then down to my chest, he looked up at me for approval, which I quickly granted, He took my bra off and he started to kiss all over my chest, down to my pants line, then I rolled him over, and lightly planted light kisses all over kiss neck and chest. As he came back up to kiss me, I could feel his hardness through his trousers, which at that moment, I whispered," Severus, I need you, please."

"Patients my dear." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore, I rolled him over, and I undid his pants and at that move, he rolled me over, and he undid mine also, before I knew it, we were both completely naked, I was very surprised at his size," Thats so not going to fit." I thought to myself. He looked me dead in the eye and said," Are you sure my love?"

"Yes Severus!" I said. That was about the twentieth time he had asked me that tonight, then with one quick move, he thrusted into me, and pain and pleasure filled my whole body, He was very slow and gentle, he had his hand in mine, and looking me dead in the eye, making sure he wasn't hurting me too terribly, He kept thrusting, the more he did it, the more accustom I became to his size, It didn't feel as odd after a while, I loved this man with all my heart, I know I did. We both climaxed at the same time, and he stayed in me for a moment, then pulled out, and fell directly next to me, I nuzzled my head into his chest, and began drawing circles on it.

"Are you okay?" He said, he sounded so worried, like he had murdered a bunch of people and suddenly felt really bad about it.

"How could I not be." And he kissed my forehead after I said that.

"You know, your the only woman who has ever really truly loved me." He said shyly. I looked at him dead in the eye and said," Well then thery're goddamn idiots, your amazing Severus, truly." I said.

" I thought I loved someone once, but it does not compare to the feelings I have for you." He said.

"Well, I can honestly say, I have never cared about anyone the way I care about you Severus." I said.

" I do Love you Anna." He said smiling.

"I love you too." I said, then I laid my head on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat, which caused me to fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	31. Chapter 31

**RYAH POV**

We were eating breakfast on the last day of school when George Weasley walked by our table. Our table being mine, Anna, and Draco's.

"Have you been, uh eating a lot there recently?" George asked me.

I swallowed my mouthful of roast beef and potatoes and said, "Yep, George, I've just been getting real fat."

Draco reached over and put his hand on my stomach,"I love that fat."

This seemed to enrage George because he yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT HER?"

Draco just stared with big eyes.

"Oh, it's alright there, he just loves everything about me." I say with a laugh.

George left with a wave.

Anna and I went to our dorm to pack our things. Everything sucked because I wouldn't be back until after Christmas break. Anna and Draco promised to visit every weekend.

I had already told my mother; she took it very well, surprisingly. Magic Pope Sloan volunteered to babysit when I'm at school. They're both so supportive.

Anna looked at me and nearly started crying, "I'm gonna be an aunt."

She says that pretty much everyday.

We've managed to keep this whole thing a secret. The only people that know about this at Hogwarts are Anna, Draco, and Snape.

Snape always gave me the _I know what you have in your uterus _look in class.

Anna and Snape are trying to continue their illegal relationship over the summer.

I really hope it works out. She was obsessed with him for the longest time. I don't have to hear about it as much anymore. It's great.

We had to take our trunks down to the train station. Draco helped me with mine. I am a sacred vessel, after all.

I realized that my life was turning out to be very similar to the movie _Juno._

I get pregnant and Anna's into teachers. Draco's not too awkward, which is nice.

I was not, however, giving my child up to an unstable, child-less, suburban couple.

We boarded the train and everyone filed into their favored compartments.

Draco found it appropriate to suck my face off for almost the whole ride back. He kept patting my stomach and looking like he was going to cry. I was kind of weird, actually.

After we got off the train, George came over to say good-bye to me.

"So, I'll see you next year?" He asked me.

"Well actually, I'll be studying with the Magic Pope Sloan until Christmas break…" I say quietly.

"Oh, well I'll see you then." He hugged me a bit too tightly.

"Haha, okay." I smile. I would miss him. He is a nice boy.

I was walking away when George yelled, "Hey, can I wright you this year?"

"Yeah, that would be great, actually." He looked so ridiculously happy.

I then found my mom. Like everyone else, she hugged me too tightly.

"Have you thought of names? We have to go cloths shopping! I'VE CLEANED OUT A ROOM FOR THE NURSERY!"

"Yes, yes and thanks." I felt very awkward, to tell the truth, so when I saw Anna and her dad, I ran over.

"Yo…. I can't believe you got your ass pregnant. You're such a good girl too. Why do you have to be such a dumbs?" I expected this from Anna's dad. He might as well be my dad.

"Yeah, well, I just make bad decisions a lot." I say, shaking my head.

My mother was motioning for me to get my ass over there. I waved to Anna and her dad. I would see them on the plane ride.

**BACK IN AMERICA**

Since I would be here for half the year with no Anna, I thought it would be in my best interest to reconnect with my American muggle friends.

I was with my two best Asian friends, Kelly and were both very disapproving of my pregnant state.

We had gone to see a movie and get frozen yogurt, it was the only thing you could do in Sevierville. Not counting DollyWood. I can't ride roller coasters anymore.

I had finished my yogurt and balanced my spoon on my nose when Paul, who is very protective over me, said,"I am going to kill that boy who got you pregnant."

"Ryah, why did you go get pregnant?" Kelly asked shaking her head.

"I really don't know, kids. I really don't know."

I received a letter from Draco asking me over to his house for a week. I knew my mom would let me, what else could I get up to now that I was pregnant?

I began packing my stuff.

**AT THE MALFOY'S**

Draco and his mom picked me up at the airport. Narcissa was happy to see me. I was somewhat worried that she hated me. I was so relieved to find out she didn't.

Daddy Malfoy was also pleased to see me.

"Draco, son, you've finally done it. Ruined your whole life. Good job," said Narcissa, "It's not your fault though honey." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

Daddy Malfoy stepped in, "I'm quite proud of him, actually. He's finally make something that has worth, though it's only has worth because it's hers." Draco looked like he wanted to cry.

"Lucius, don't encourage the boy." Narcissa said disapprovingly.

She and I had been making cookies all day. We still wanted Daddy Malfoy to be fat.

He took one and walked out of the room.

"Well, you know we'll pay all the expenses, right dear?" Draco's mom was such a nice woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, but we too are rich pureblood. Really, thank you though." It made me feel awkward.

"I was just checking." She handed me more cookies.

Everything was going to be okay. I knew it


	32. Chapter 32

**Anna's POV**

So that summer started off with Ryah and I terrorizing Janie. You see, we found out you can use wizarding magic in America because of Magic Pope Sloan. He is a wonderful man, he really is.

"Yo Anna, I think Janie dyed her hair." I heard my best friend say, with the horrific appalled look on her face as she looked at Janie, she had died her hair baby puke green, with faded hot pink, and orange. She said she was going to go for a fairy look, it did not work out for her.

"Yo hair looks like shit!" I said using the spell that turned her hair slightly a better color, it turned it back to its horrid shade of brown, I am a very generous person.

"Oh thank you."She said before chanting some random chant, and throwing stuff at everyone. Her mother walked in, her mom was amazing, we all loved her very much. You see, she was NORMAL, unlike her scary ass daughter.

"I don't know how she turned out like this.. I really do not." She said, regret filed her voice.

Ryah and I decided Janie was too weird, so we thought it would be best to tranquilized her, so we did. We jabbed a big ass needle into her arm, she immediately fell to the ground. We were pleased.

We left Janie's house, very happy with ourselves. We walked back down to my house, which is not that far away from Janie's at all, but since Ryah had a baby inside her uterus, and had gotten very large, she was having a very hard time walking, she complained the whole time. it was awful.

We walked into my house, and we screamed something along the lines of, " Daddy, are you sexy?" He replied with," yes, damn Anna, I am always sexy, damn." He is very conceded, and also thinks he is black, but in all reality, he was a gray headed, fat man. We love my daddy, we really do.

From as far back as I can remember, Ryah and I had done mean shit to my dad, but in a loving way, he is such a push over. I love it.

We laid on my bed, and began plotting our summer plans, we couldn't do that much considering she was pregnant, so we were trying to come up with things we could do, then DeerAss smashed through my window, I really don't know why she was outside, more than likely my mom tried to drown him, he cries and gets very dramatic at night, I have grown accustom to it, my parents have not.

He came in and handed me an owl, and then went and started knocking shit over in my house, I had no idea what damage had been done, but we had someone come and fix it at least once a week, Im pretty sure that repair company hates us.

I looked at the letter and it said," To, Anna Andrew." And I immediately knew it was from Severus, which made me smile, I loved him so much.

I opened the letter, and took notice on how amazing his penmanship was, I mean it was always very nice, but it looked very perfect today for some reason.

"_My dear Anna, I have missed you much over these past few weeks, I was wondering if you would like to come stay with me for a couple days at my residence at Spinners End. I have sent flu powder with you if you choose to come, If your parents ask where your going, say your going to stay with the Malfoy's for a couple of days with Ryah and Draco, I have sent an additional letter as well as this one to show your parents, It looks as if its from Narsissa, when you get this, if you choose to stay with me, please pack your things immediately, the sooner the better my love. _

_-Yours always, Severus. _

I squealed and held the letter at my chest before Ryah slapped me with a pancake and told me to shut the hell up, then called me a slosh bucket, which she called Draco often when he upset her, they seem to be having a really nice relationship, she no longer beats him, which is a pretty good sign.

I looked at the note Severus attached to his letter, I ran to my dads room, and showed him the letter, he said yes of course. I think he fears me, or fears Ryah, she gave him the glare of," Boyy, you better say yes or I'm killing everything you ever loved." So I think thats why he said yes.

I planned on staying for a week with him, one week with Severus, I smiled, and continued contemplating the treacherous things we were going to do to Janie this summer, as I packed my things, I figured we might have lots of sex, so I decided to not pack little girl undergarments, I took a shower, and shaved my legs, which I never ever do, The last time I shaved my legs, was the day of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, A Hufflepuff died, so we were not sad, we just kept screaming," WOOOHHH YEAHH DEAD HUFFLEPUFF!" Until Dumbledore gave us that look of," I know kids, I know, we all hate Hufflepuffs but we cannot shout this in public." So we stopped. The Harry fell onto of the Hufflepuff boy and was screaming and crying saying," HE IS BACK, VOLDEMORT IS BACK." Everyone gasped, Ryah and I having the slightest idea what they were talking about screamed," WE HATE YOU HARRY, VOLDEMORTS THE MAN!." We all got glares, So I stopped, but Ryah kept screaming. It was nice.

I got out of the Shower, did my hair and put on some of my nicest clothes, and took the floo powder in my hand and accidentally mumbled _Spinners End. _So I ended up in the Ghetto, which was scary as hell. So, I calmly asked," YO, WHERES YO FIREPLACE." They motioned to a huge fireplace, and made a gang sign at me, so I gave the sign back to them, it was the polite thing to do.

I walked out of the fireplace and loudly said," SPINNERS END." Then the green flames engulfed me, and I opened my eyes, and looked around me I saw a living room, it was very dull like. The walls were a tan shade, he had paintings all over the walls, and some furniture. I stepped out of the fireplace, and turned to my left, I did not see Severus, so I turned back to the fireplace, then I felt hands wrap around my waist, and I felt my neck being kissed, which majorly turned me on.

"Now, who could be behind me?" I asked jokingly.

"Guess, my love." He said, I really loved his voice, I really did.

"Hmm, I don't know, but who ever it is, whatever your doing to my neck is pretty amazing." I still said jokingly. I turned around to see Severus, before I could say a thing, he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, then forcefully kissed me. We pretty much had sex right then and there. It was actually amazing, up against a wall, which I never would have thought would have been. He put me down, and I fixed my shirt, and hair, which more than likely looked like a rats nest.

"Hello." he said, I did not even realize I had been in his house for not even a minute and we were already getting it on. Shame on me, I thought to myself, He scratched left forearm, and I was it, the Death Eater mark. He noticed my looking at it, I just looked at it with questioning eyes. He explained his story, I walked over to him, lightly pulled up his sleeve, and kissed it.

"Nothing can pull me away from you now." I said smiling.

"And nothing can pull me away from you my love." He said pulling me into an embrace.

"Who else." I asked innocently, looking up at him, he was just so tall, I had to look up every time I talk to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy, I got that look often actually.

"Who else is a Death Eater." I asked.

"If you must know, Draco's father is actually, now, Lucius is a very good friend of mine, and I'm only telling you this for the protection of not only yourself but Miss Parkhurst as well."

"Daddy Malfoy?" I said shocked.

"His wife Narsissa is also." He said.

"WHAAAAAATT!" I asked, still shocked as hell.

"Yes, I know, the world is a bad place my love, you just have to find the good people in it to make it better." He said with a half smile, which was adorable.

"Would Draco ever.. become one." I asked, scared for Ryah, and her unborn child.

"It depends on if the Dark Lord want to recruit him."

"But, he can't! What about Ryah and the baby, ohoo, she will whoop his ass into next week!" I said, which was entirely true, she really would.

"Like I said my love, it depends on what the Dark Lord wants to do with him, oh don't worry, they will be fine, I promise." He said smiling at me, then kissed my forehead.

"Severus, your so good to me, let me do something for you." I said.

"Like?" He said.

"Let me cook for you." I said smiling.

"I don't know if thats such a good.." Before he could finish, I gave him a frowny face, and he changed his mind. So I decided to make him dinner, but instead of actually cooking, while he was reading the _Daily Prophet. _I somehow set butter on fire, and flames engulfed the kitchen, I ran screaming and he jumped, I must have startled him with my screams, they can be quite loud sometimes.

"Good god woman, did someone die?" He said quite aggravated with my dramatic actions.

"Love, don't kill me, but I just set the kitchen on fire." I said about in tears.

"Calm down." He said, then he went in there, and used some spell, and the fire stopped. I was in tears, I just had set the man I love house on fire. I truly felt like shit. So I cried, a lot.

He was laughing as he walked back to where I was sitting, he looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and started laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

"You find this funny?" I said," I COULD HAVE BURNT YOUR SOUL INTO LITTLE PEICES." I said, then began crying again. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug, and told me it was okay, and kissed my head many times, then once I calmed down, we had sex, a lot. Thats how I spent my week with Severus, having sex, and starting fires, and falling asleep in his arms. I loved this man, and he loved me. It was amazing, it really was.


	33. Chapter 33

**RYAH POV**

Anna returned from her week with Snape around the same time I came back from Draco's. Anna and Snape had sex a lot. I know they did.

I was standing in my kitchen eating a mango fruit bar/Popsicle thing to avoid the one-hundred degree heat when my phone began ringing.

It was Anna, I smiled. She would probably bring me food. She's done that since I've gotten pregnant. It's been great.

"Heey there sexy!" Anna screamed in my ear.

"Whats up you animal?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could terrorize Janie." I'm always up for some Janie terrorization, but it's really hard considering I'm very much pregnant.

"Sure!" We head off to Janie's house.

Actually I was very excited about seeing Janie's mom. She's a nice woman. Completely normal too. Shame her daughter turned out so strangely.

I met Anna at Janie's house. It's been harder to walk lately. I'm carrying around extra weight.

Janie's mom invited us inside. She loves us. We're Janie's only somewhat friends. We were sitting on the couch watching TV when Janie's really hot brother, Garret came upstairs.

"Oh, hey there Ryah and Anna," he looked at me, "Ryah are you pregnant?"

I thought this would be a great opportunity to spin a lie about me being abducted by aliens and that they impregnated me with an alien-human hybrid child.

He just nodded and walked away as quickly as possible.

Ms. Peggy (Janie's mom) brought us mac and cheese. It was great.

Janie drug us down to the basement.

I shuddered at the thought of being in a basement with Janie. Janie's basement is pretty awesome though.

Anna then commenced to push things off shelves very violently.

A pile of rubble lay in the middle of the carpet.

"OH, GOD JANIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? COME ON RYAH, LET'S LEAVE!"

We snuck out out the basement window. I had a hard time doing this because I was pretty big at this point.

We walked back to my house. We screamed the whole way back. Not for any particular reason, we just like to scare our old people neighbors.

We walked into my extremely messy room and sat on my bed.

"So I have something to tell you." Anna said while playing with my hair.

"And what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, uh, Daddy Malfoy is a Death Eater and so is Narcissa. Draco might become a Death Eater too. Just thought I would let you know."

She looked at me with wide eyes, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, shit."

I pause.

"I guess I'll have to tell Draco that Magic Pope Sloan killed our child and just stick with him as long as I can."

I watched two mocking birds fly through my window. My mind was almost blank. I only noticed the birds.

"Yeah, that seems good." Anna said, almost indifferently.

Anna's phone then rang. It was her mother. She had to leave.

I watched TV for the rest of the night.

**LATER ON IN THE SUMMER**

I spent the rest of the summer with Anna and my muggle friends, getting pregnanter. It was Anna's last week in America. My life would be painfully boring with out her. I mean, I would have my muggle friends and I would be taking lessons from Magic Pope Sloan, which would be great. But Anna won't be around and that's like not having half of my soul around.

Draco came by earlier this week. I took him on a walk around my neighborhood, showing him the boring, quite life I used to have.

He even met Paul and Kelly.

Paul disapproved, he always disapproves.

Kelly approved. I think it's because he's British. Kelly loves British people.

I was over at Anna's to help her pack. We had finished when we both started crying. We were both crying so hard to we were speech impaired.

I went with her to the airport. I would not get to participate in my somewhat new life for the first part of this year. I was tempted to do a bit of muggle high school so I could be around people that are my age. I could do it too, Magic Pope Sloan teaches us stuff that they learn in muggle schools.

Anna's dad drove me back home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Anna's POV**

I have officially been at Hogwarts for two months without my best friend. I have been miserable, I have had to hangout with Draco, who isn't horrible company, he just cries a lot, he misses Ryah a lot, but we visit her every weekend, she has gotten really fat now, she actually likes being fat, She said she wants to stay that way, we all beg her not too. I had been sleeping every night with Severus, I sneak down to his private corridors, Then I wake up, and get ready there, and just go to breakfast. Its nice. One time, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and I all played a prank on Draco, we put thumbtacks under his mattress, and when he laid down, they all penetrated his skin, and made him horribly bleed. He cried about it for days, he is just a little bitch. We are all so proud of Crabbe, he can say his ABC's to M, we are all so very proud.

"Hey Anna." Said Goyle as he sat next to me at breakfast, Goyle was actually pretty cool to talk to, we listen to the same kind of music, and he has a major crush on Lavender Brown, he stares at her all the time, I have tried to get him to talk to her, he always runs away screaming something like," DRACO PICKS HIS NOES ALL THE TIME." And then Draco gets offended and runs away.

"Hey there Goyle." I said.

"You know, Umbridge has been up mine and Crabbes ass lately, She does not understand that Crabbe does NOT understand life, it pisses me off you know? To see people bitch at him." He said, looking as of he was having horrific flashbacks. He stayed like that for a minute, then I waved my head in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just.. I love Lavender. I LOVE LAVENDER, I LOVE HER SO GODDAMN MUCH." He screamed louder than I heard anyone scream in there life. Everyone in the great hall looked at our direction, I pointed at him, not wanting myself to look like an idiot. Lavender looked at him, and gave him a crooked smile. He fell over in his seat and started having horrific seizures. His body was shaking on the floor, and he was screaming something in gibberish. I laughed, then Draco smiled at him having seizures on the floor. Once I saw that, I started screaming," DONT LAUGH AT HIM DRACO YOU GIANT BAG OF BUTTHOLE FAGGOTS, HE CANT HELP IT BESIDES, YOU PICK YOUR NOSE." I yelled, then smiled feeling very accomplished, everyone in the great hall started laughing and pointing at Draco screaming," DRACO PICKS HIS NOES, HE IS A NASTY LITTLE SHIT, EVERYONE HATES DRACO." Then, he ran off crying like a little bitch. I was happy. Then before Dumbledore could say his famous," Let it out kids." Umbride, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, told us to stop or she will sic my cats in my office to come eat your face. Everyone shut up after that, I looked up at Severus, who looked like he wanted to strangle her. He really hates her, I mean he really hates her. I smiled at him, he returned the gesture, and then glared at the little pink demon some more. Wow, this years going to suck, I thought to myself.

I walked out of the Great Hall to have Fred Weasley drag me into a room, with a bunch of people, and Harry tried to explain how," Voldemort attacked a stupid little Hufflepuff and how we should learn how to kick ass." I mean, he did not really say that, but I took it that way. So I signed up, and I also loved the name of our little group," Dumbledore's army." I am going to unleash some bad ass American spells on peoples ass. I cant wait to make people feel like there worthless.


	35. Chapter 35

**RYAH POV**

I've recently been yelling at my stomach a lot. The baby kicks all the time and I dislike it. I think it'll be a little bitch like Draco. I feel sorry for that child. I've also sent Draco many strongly worded letters about getting me pregnant. He always replies and acts like nothing's wrong, but I know that it makes him cry at night.

Magic Pope Sloan has been teaching me all this cool shit that I cannot wait to use on the dumb bastards at Hogwarts.

An owl crashed through my window and dropped a letter in my lap.

"Oh goddamn it. Evidence Removal." I say lazily. The broken shards of the window flew back into place after the owl left.

I ripped open the letter. It was from George, I smiled.

_Ryah,_

_We're all missing you here at Hogwarts…Especially me. _

_How are those American spells going?_

_You're coming back soon, right?_

_See you soon,_

_George Weasley _

We have been writing to each other for the entire time I haven't been at Hogwarts. I haven't told him about my pregnancy problem. I'm not going to tell anyone.

I walked over to my desk to get some paper and a pen to write him back.

_George,_

_I miss you too and the spells have been going wonderfully._

_I've been sending many foul letters to Draco lately. I know he likes it._

_And yes, I'll be back after Christmas._

_-Ryah Parkhust_

After I sent the letter, I went into my kitchen to get some food. I am hungry all the time. I made pasta with butter and cheese on it. It's my favorite in the entire world.

I was cramming as much pasta as I could into my face when Anna came bursting through my door.

I was so happy to see her. Being apart is not good for us, at all.

"Yo, you is looking fine with your big ass stomach." She said as she attempted to hug me. It did not work.

"Huh, yeah, I'm near my due date you know. I really hope I have it when you're here."

She dropped her shit on the floor of my bedroom and we sat on my bed and caught up.

I didn't really have that much to tell her, I've pretty much sat around in my house the whole time.

Anna told me about how crazy the new DADA teacher was. I was happy that I would only have her for half the year. I'm almost certain that that job is cursed.

The next day Anna and I were sitting on my bed watching _The Human Centipede. _Seeing whiny bitches scream in terror makes me miss Draco.

Now, not that we enjoy torture porn movies, but it's the middle of November and there's nothing on TV.

The creepy ass doctor was chasing that girl around his house when my water broke.

"Oh my God! Stop pissing on yourself you mortal deviant!" Anna said in alarm.

"I'm not you peon! My water broke damnit! I'M HAVING MY DAMN BABY!" I screamed at her as we ran out of the house, yelling for my mom on our way.

Magic Pope Sloan tagged along for the ride.

Once we got to the hospital, Anna tried to teach me breathing exorcises.

"Just breathe like he-he-hoo, he-he-hoo…"

"OH MY GOD! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at her while throwing the magazines that were on my bedside.

"I-I I see." She said while backing the hell up.

We had to wait many painful hours before I had my first child, Dorian Alexander Parkhurst.

Yes, I gave him the last name of Parkhurst because I'm going to tell Draco that the Magic Pope Sloan killed him because he didn't want any of Draco's offspring walking around. I'm going to tell him this because his parents are Death Eaters and I don't want that for Dorian.

I think that he might have been the cutest thing I've ever seen. He had golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. I loved him so much.

Anna came in and visited me for awhile. She would not stop going on about how happy she was about Dorian. I was too.

I was also quite happy about going back going back to Hogwarts after all this time


	36. Chapter 36

**Anna's POV**

It had been a month after Ryah had her first child, Dorian. He was so cute, he smiled sometimes. He had bright blue eyes, he deeply resembled Ryah not Draco. Ryah had recently written to Draco telling him that Dorian had been killed my Magic Pope Sloan. He cried for days. He is truly a little bitch.

"So Isn't Ryah coming back today?" Said Joker, him and I had become incredibly close recently, I love that boy.

"Yes, yes she is." I said smiling.

"Oh goody!" He said in his crazy ass laugh," Now we can blow up Umbridge.. And Malfoy.." He said gritting his teeth, he isn't a big fan of Draco, he has tired to blow Draco up so many times. Once he succeeded, that resulting in me having to get potions from Severus store and fix it.

"So, how are you and Snape, are you guys having good sex lately?" Asked Joker, he was aware of my illegal relationship with Severus, I tell Joker everything.

"Oh yes, we are fine, and yes we have." I said smiling. "How is everything going with trying to kill batman?" I asked.

"Oh, very nice, I put him in a bowl of soup and tried to cook him but, dumb ass Potter found out, and saved him why? I will never know. He is a HUFFLEPUFF for christ sakes, nobody saves Hufflepuffs!" He said then grabbed his rage whistle that Dumbledore had given him to try and control his anger, so he just blows on that.

As soon as he blew his rage whistle everyone coward in fear, most everyone was afraid of Joker but, he is just a big teddy bear on the inside, no matter how many people he blows up, or torches. He loves everyone, except for Hufflepuffs.

"GODDAMNIT DRACO, YOUR SO DISCUSTING AND I HATE YOU, YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT TO BEAT YOU." I heard the unmistakeable voice of my best friend scream at Draco.

" YOU LET HIM KILL OUR SON." I heard Draco scream, then I heard him being beaten, everyone could hear them in the great hall.

" BOII IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP IM BEATING YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK." Screamed Ryah, then I heard a sound of something hard, more than likely her crowbar, hitting Draco's skull.

"ITS MAGIC POPE SLOAN YOU DIPSHIT, YOU HONSTLEY THOUGHT I COULD STOP HIM HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL DAMN WIZARD IN THE WORLD. I COULDN'T STOP HIM." She screamed, then I heard yet another hit to Draco's skull.

At that point, I looked at George Weasley, who was gripping his pumpkin juice cup very tightly, and stoop up, slamming his cup to the table. I ran over to him and stopped him from breaking up there fight, in the risk that Ryah might bite his fucking head off. He immeadaitly stopped his actions and sat down, I ran out there to calm my best friend down, Oh, I love it when she beats up Draco. It makes my day.


	37. Chapter 37

**RYAH POV**

I was so happy to be back, the Joker and I had blown up many things in Umbridge's class. She really hates us but she is much too afraid of us to punish us. We can get away with anything now a days.

The Joker and I were walking around, looking for Anna. We needed her to help us blow up the Hufflepuff's food at dinner tonight.

"Where the hell could that bitch be?" The Joker asked throwing some of Hogwarts's fine china on the floor and breaking it.

"Probably in the dungeons with Snape. Come on, lets go get her." I replied as we ran off towards the dungeons, reeking havoc everywhere we went. Many people cowered in fear. It was the greets thing ever.

When we reached the potions room, we heard a lot of banging behind the door but thought nothing of it. We both burst through the door to see Anna and Snape having sex.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" I screamed covering my eyes.

"HELL YES! YOU DO THAT ILLEGAL SHIT!" The Joker highly approves of Snape and Anna's relationship.

"I am just going to leave…" I say, my hand covering my eyes.

I heard the Joker laughing like some kind of dangerous animal from Africa.

I ran into Draco as I was leaving the dungeons. He has really been making me mad lately. He always wants to have sex, and I'm not up for that at all because I just had a baby. Today was no exception.

"Hey why don't we have sex anymore?" He asked me in a slightly irritated voice.

"Uh, because I don't want to maybe? I was just pregnant if you didn't notice. I'm really tired of your shit, you know that?" I really did not know how much longer I could do this.

"If you really loved me you would do this!"

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, THIS WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM! GUESS WHAT DRACO? BACK IN THE FOURTH YEAR, I KISSED GEORGE WEASLEY, AND YOU DROVE ME TO IT!" I really did not intend for him to get this upset, considering the whole thing happened last year. Apparently, this did not matter to him.

"WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?" I knew at that point that I had upset him to no end.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS LAST YEAR! AND I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT, OKAY?"

I was breathing hard and I knew my voice would be hoarse soon I had screamed so loudly. I felt like crying.

"I can't believe you…" He walked away.

I decided not to follow, I was too angry and I knew this would happen eventually.

I went up to the dorm and did homework.

About two hours later I decided I should go say something, apologize maybe.

I went over to his dorm and knocked. No one answered, but I went in anyway. We've been together for five years, I assumed we had reached the point in which that would be acceptable. I was so, so wrong.

"Draco I…" My voice trailed off when I saw him kissing Pansy Parkinson.

I could only stand there, my vision was beginning to blur.

He pulled away from her and stepped towards me.

I backed away and hit the door. I fumbled for the handle and ran out, tears streaming down my face.

I heard Pansy telling Draco not to go after me, he told her to go fuck herself. She left, slamming the door on her way. Draco didn't go after me.

I had slowed to somewhat of a power walk when I ran into George Weasley.

"Hey!" He said. He hadn't seen my tearstained face yet.

I didn't say anything, I just wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

I told him everything, except for the fact that I had had a baby. When I was done I cried even harder.

He led me over to a bench that was in the hallway and sat down next to me.

I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed really hard, trying to calm myself down.

After a few minutes, he pulled my face away from his shoulder and looked me in the eyes,"You're such a great girl, he made a mistake."

I managed to laugh.

George either didn't hear it or he ignored it because he asked,"You're not going to going to go back to him are you?"

I sighed,"No. No, I suppose not."

He looked at me for a second, as if he couldn't decide how to place his words.

"I know this is going to sound extremely strange, but would you like to come up to my dorm with me?"

I think that I must have been to upset to think about how creepy that actually was but I agreed with a, "Sure."

In the common room, everyone looked at me like I was the devil or something.

George seemed wholly unconcerned.

We sat on his bed and talked about ourselves for hours. He makes me laugh so hard. Almost as hard as Anna does.

I don't remember falling asleep, so I was surprised when the sunlight was streaming in on my face from an unfamiliar window


	38. Chapter 38

**Anna's POV**

After Ryah and Joker walked in on Severus and I having sex, we obviously kept going until we were done, I laid there in his arms for a couple of hours until I decided to go take a shower. I always felt nasty and sweaty after I have sex, more than likely because I was.

"I'm going to take a shower love." I said, then pecked him on the lips and began to walk away while zipping my pants.

"Don't take to long, I don't like not sleeping without you." He said smiling.

"I wont." I said returning the gesture.

I walked up to my dorm and immediately began to take my clothes off and turn on the water, I washed my hair and thought it might be a good idea to shave my legs. I started shaving carelessly and looked on the print on the shower curtain and did not realize the fact that the razor slipped, causing it to deeply cut the skin on my leg. I looked down to see the blood poring down my leg and into the remanning water in the tub. Our shower sucks, it really does.

I got out, and realized how badly my leg was really bleeding, so i walked out. Not even thinking about blood dripping all over the bathroom floor, and also on the carpet. I was out of band aids, so I went into Ryah's first aid kit. She keeps one around for me incase things like this happen, which is often.

"Holy shit, the bloods just poring." I said just letting it drip all over Ryahs side of the room.

I went in the mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was so long that it really needed to be trimmed. So, I took out the scissors and just trimmed the ends off my hair. I let them fall to the floor also.

"You know." I thought to myself," If someone just happened to walk in here when the dorm looked like this, they would think someone was murdered. Ha." I mentally stated.

I turned on some scary opera music that Ryah had in the record player. I could not turn it off, so I just left it. I thought to myself," Damn, it's dark as hell in here." I was about to walk out of the door when it opened and slammed me behind it.

"Ryah?" I heard Draco's shaky voice say, he sounded as if he had been crying, he more than likely had been, crazy little bitch.

"Ryahh?" He said a little louder, sounding alarmed at the darkness. He flipped on a light, I thought it would be funny to hide behind the door, and the fact that I had just a towel wrapped around me." This is awkward." I thought.

"Oh my.. god." He said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"RYAH?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing me to jump.

"Why did you do this? YOU ENDED YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF ME, I LOVE YOU, MY GOD SO MUCH. PLEASE. I'M SORRY." He said screaming and crying. In my mind, I'm thinking he is a crazy ass who needed to be locked away at some mental hospital in the south west.

"I never wanna live without you my love." he said sobbing then, it all came to me, he, being the dip shit he is thought Ryah committed suicide over something I don't know, so I kept listing, holding in laughter.

"I should have never been unfaithful to you my love, Pansy meant nothing to me, it is you that means everything to me." He said still sobbing. "Its just the fact that she kissed George and.." before he could finish, I comprehended what he said, assuming only that he cheated on her with puggie-face Parkinson.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT?" I screamed.

"I-I.. She is gone Anna." he said then began sobbing again. I whipped out my crowbar and hit him over the head." YOU CHEATED ON MY BEST GOD DAMN FRIEND YOU DUMB ASS!." I said screaming at the top of my lungs.

"She is.. gone.. never to be seen again.." He said through the tears.

"SHE ISNT DEAD GOD DAMNIT! THATS MY BLOOD, AND HAIR, AND SCARY OPERA MUSIC YOU DICK WHIPE. " I screamed.

"But.. I." He said shakily.

"NO, WHAT YOU DID WAS CHEAT ON HER!" I said, and once again began to beat him with a crowbar.

"She is ALIVE." He said loudly enough for people in India to hear, so I hit him again knocking him unconscious. I decided that since he cheated on my best friend, I was going to make him ugly, so I shaved his head and carved," Racist Bastard." On it, and died it orange, well, the part that had hair. Then I left the dorm and walked back down to Severus private corridors. He was already asleep once I got there, so I slipped off my towel and crawled into bed with him, he awoke and realized my absence of clothing and took advantage of it. He really enjoyed sex, a lot. As did I, but I really did love him, with all of my heart I did. So after we had some nice sex, he asked what took so long.

"You-You What?" He asked looking shocked.

"Yep, I knocked him out with a crowbar and uh died his hair orange and carved," Racist Bastard on it oh, and I shaved it." I said.

"All because he cheated on Ryah?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, You know, I bet she is going to end up with George." I said out loud, not realizing I had said that out loud.

"So, she goes from Slytherin to Gryffindor?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him, my head was on his chest, I looked up at him. I looked it when he looked confused, so I lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I swear, you kids change partners more than square dancers." He said rolling his eyes.

"I don't." I said mischievously smiling at him.

"So, he really thought she committed suicide?" He said.

"Yes, he did, he is such a little bitch." I said smiling.

"Thats my godson you know." He said attempting to defend Draco, which did not work.

"You know, your cute when you try and defend people when you know they are truly a little bitch." I said then began kissing him.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said while pulling my body on top of his.

"I always am love." I said before kissing his neck.


	39. Chapter 39

**RYAH POV**

I was really confused about where I was. Everything was unfamiliar, but then I remembered talking to George all night. I rolled over to see that he was still asleep. I shook his shoulder to wake him up. He woke almost instantly, he must be a light sleeper, unlike me. When I sleep, I sleep in a very hardcore manner.

I muttered the American brushing teeth spell, _Your Breath Could Knock A Buzzard Off A Shit Wagon, _I really did not want him to shrivel up and blow away because of how bad my breath was.

He blinked a couple of times and smiled at me,"Morning."

I laughed a bit,"Morning. Should we uh, you know, go to breakfast maybe?"

"Yeah, but we should go together."

That was when I remembered that I was still wearing my cloths from yesterday.

"Hold on a second." I said as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I used the typical American getting ready spells such as, _Yo Face Is Fucking Disgusting Put On Some Makeup _and _Replenishith Deoderant._

I stepped out looking like a normal human. The Magic Pope Sloan has taught me so many great skills.

"Okay I'm ready now." I said.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the Great Hall with our fingers linked together.

People gave us really strange looks whenever I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I realized how strange we must look together. Considering Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend._ Ex-boyfriend_ I reminded myself.

I know how it seems, I'm allowed to kiss other people and he's not, but that is not the entire reason. He was just so pushy and needy and a little bitch. I really could not take it anymore. I'm still pretty pissed about it, but we weren't going to last.

George and I were happily talking when Draco walked over to our table. He had orange hair and Racist Bastard was carved into the back of it. It really drug down his appearance by about one-hundred precent.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm eating, Draco, and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." I said in a flat tone.

"We're supposed to be together, remember? We love each other!" He sounded so desperate.

"Well, being as both us are quite bad at showing it, I think that we should break up. Oh, and that hair style looks awful on you. I hope that I haven't driven you to self-mutilation or something."

He looked at me for a second and then walked away.

I had forgotten that George was sitting next to me. He didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and kissed me.

Now, I don't support getting a new boyfriend immediately, but George and I really just sort of happened.

Draco was very upset about the whole thing, I was too, to be honest. I did not, however, react in the way that he did overtime he saw George and me walking down the hallways together.

He would stand in one spot and scream for a good ten minutes or until someone came and drug him away. It's frightening actually.

Near the end of January, George asked me to join the DA.

I agreed, I could teach them American spells and I really hated Umbridge, so I think it will be a great way to be rebellious. It's really fun actually. Harry is a really great teacher.


	40. Chapter 40

**Anna's POV**

I woke up in Severus's arms, then realized what time it was. Before I woke up Severus, I used the," _Your breath could knock a buzzard off a shit wagon." _Spell, so my breath didn't scare the poor man next to me away.

"Severus, get up." I said lazily.

"No." He said coldly, so then I pretended to cry, and he got up.

"Good morning love, Isn't it a BEAUTIFUL day?" I said overly happy, trying to annoy him, he hates mornings, as do I but, I just love to annoy people.

After I got all dolled up I kissed Severus goodbye and walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

The moment I walked in I saw Ryah sitting with George at the Gryffindor table, So i went and sat down next to her. We always sit together, not matter what.

"Hey there." I said smiling, then realized her and George were holding hands and the grin on my face grew so large and I screamed," OH THANK GOD YOU DUMPED THAT LITTLE BITCH WHO NOW HAS ORANGE HAIR AND IS RACIST." Then I slowly turned my head and glared at Draco, which everyone else did to, so he ran away screaming.

"So, uh you too huh?" I asked still smiling, I always liked them together.

"Yes." Said George smiling as he looked at her." I don't think she will beat this one." I thought to myself.

"Yeah, who would have thought, finally Georgie got the courage to ask the poor girl out." Said Fred Weasley, who had always had a major crush on me. I laughed at his remark, I did not like Fred in that way at all, I loved Severus, but he is just so funny, I cant help but laugh.

"So how has my favorite Slytherin been?" He asked smiling.

"She has been fantastic, and my favorite Gryffindor?" I asked nudging him in the side, he stiffened at my touch, and just began to drink his pumpkin juice like nothing happened.

"OOH LOOK ITS HARRY!" Screamed Seamus, some rumor had been around that Harry had been,"Wanking" at the thought of MCgonnagle. I wanted to throw up at the thought.

"So Harry, was it your left hand or right this time?" Said Seamus who started dying laughing at that remark he made. In my own opinion, Harry had become really cool this past year, so I always would stand up for him, Hermione, and even Ron. Ryah did this also. That being her new boy toy is one of there best friends.

"Hey, Seamus, I garentee yours is to small to even put your left or right around yours." I said smiling, he began to cry to Dean," I just.. I don't know man." "Its just so very small." Seamus said in tears.

"I know brother, just let it out, You want me to cry witcha bro?" He said trying to help him out.

I looked up to Severus, who raised an eyebrow at me, I am only assuming that I got the eyebrow raise was because I was sitting with the house he hated, and defended someone he hated. I just smiled at him and mouthed _I love you _to him, and eventually got a smile out of him, I felt acclompished.

As the day went on, Ryah and George were all over each other and as were Severus and I. Draco just stood and screamed in one spot until someone dragged him away. I went up to my dorm and got some clothes, and met Ryah up or myself sleep in there anymore. We laughed at the thought.


	41. Chapter 41

**RYAH POV**

I was sitting on my bed when Hermione burst into my dorm yelling at me to come help Harry save his godfather, Sirius. I agreed to go because I really like Harry a lot. Anna came along too.

When I found out we had to go save him from the Death Eaters because Harry had a dream about it via his mind connection with the worst person besides Hitler, Voldemort, I wasn't too pleased. I attempted to explain that maybe Voldemort had set a trap and was trying to kill us all. But Harry wouldn't have it. Oh no, we had to sneak out of school on Thestrals, which I cannot see by the way, and get into the Ministry.

We got in easily enough, but finding Sirius was hard, because he wasn't there until later.

I was quite right about the trap setting though. The Death Eaters were waiting for us. They wanted Harry to give them a prophecy about him so that Voldemort could have answers or whatever. The whole time I was watching the Death Eaters talk to Harry, I kept thinking,"How the hell did I get myself mixed up in this?"

It took me a moment to realize that Daddy Malfoy was probably here. I was absolutely right.

He must not have noticed Anna and I at first because halfway through his very unpersuasive speech to Harry he looked up a shouted,"HEY LOOK! THERE'S THE GIRL WHO BROKE MY SONS HEART INTO A MILLION TINY PIECES! GOOD JOB! YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR THAT BOY! OH, AND THERE'S THE SEXY SEXY ANNA ANDREW! MHHMMH!" After he was finished speaking he stuck out his rather long tongue and waggled it around while looking at Anna. He walked over to us and was making sure to slam his pimp cane on the floor as loud as he could. Whenever he had his back turned Harry smashed the prophecy on the ground.

Bellatrix Lestrange was screaming at Daddy Malfoy to do something about us but he was too invested in hitting on Anna. He told her that her earlobes were looking especially perky lately.

He only stopped because the Aurors came in. There so much chaos and I was trying to find Anna or Harry or somebody but I kept have to avoid falling prophecies.

When I finally saw Harry, I got to see him witness his godfather get killed by Bellatrix.

I stood there with my eyes wide. I was startled my someone grabbing my arm. It was Magic Pope Sloan, who was dragging Anna along. "Now kids," he said, "What we gonna do is we gonna taze all the motherfuckers with real muggle tazers!" He handed both of us tazers a sent us off with a,"You go get 'em,champ."

We ran around tazing as many Death Eaters as we could, until we got hopelessly lost. We wandered around for a good forty five minutes until we heard the voice of Dumbledore. We ran towards it.

That was when I saw Voldemort for the first time. It was so alarming and I really couldn't help it but I screamed,"OH MY GOD HE NEEDS A NOSE!"

Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort all turned to look at me. Anna and I ran as fast as we could out of the Ministry.

We blinked in the sunlight, we needed a way back to Hogwarts. Then, I saw a homeless man wearing a tin-foil had pushing a shopping cart. For some reason, I knew that he could assist us in getting back.

"EXCUSE ME SIR!" I yelled as I plowed towards him.

"Yes sonny?" He asked me.

"I need your shopping cart to return home, I will give you this tazer in exchange."

"Sonny," he said,"I have always wanted myself a nice tazer. You can have this shitty ass shopping this tin-foil hat as well. It'll keep your thoughts protected from aliens."

I thanked him, put the hat on, and enchanted the shopping cart to fly. Now we have a flying tricycle and a flying shopping cart.

Anna sat in the cart part while I had to dangle off the side to steer it. It took us a good two hours to get back to Hogwarts.

We abandoned the shopping cart in the court yard. Half ran back to the dorms. That was when I saw MCgonagle tell Draco Malfoy that his father had been sent to Azkaban. He looked pretty upset about it.

I decided to walk away with out saying anything, even though I felt really, really bad for him.

I felt awful for Harry, Sirius had been murdered right in front of him and he was Harry's only family-like person in the world.

I felt really disheveled and all I really wanted to do was sleep for about three weeks.

I wouldn't have minded talking to someone but the only person I wanted to talk to wasn't around.

George had dropped out of school, I've been really lonely the past few weeks.

By the time I had reached the dungeons, I had a pounding headache. I stumbled into our dorm and fell into bed


	42. Chapter 42

**Anna's POV**

After seeing all the horrible shit that went down at the Ministry, I ran to Severus's private corridors in tears, I was traumatized, I really was.

"Anna, whats?" He said before I jumped into his arms and began sobbing.

"He.. and. boom. and.. death.. and.. Daddy Malfoy..and.." I said trying to speak in one full sentence, but of course, I could not.

"Shh my love, one word at a time." he said calmly, and he was stroking my hair and rubbing his hand down my back.

"I saw it all Severus, the death of Sirius Black, and the Death Eaters they.." I couldn't even finish because I just saw the look on Harrys face and it just made me cry even more.

"You went down to the Ministry with them?" he said sort of angry, but trying to stay calm for the sake of my sanity.

"You could have been hurt, and by god you get hurt more than any person I have ever met." He said.

"Look at me." He said, I could hear the some what smile in his voice.

"Your okay, look where you are angel." He said in a soothing voice. I looked up at him, and he kissed my nose.

"Your safe." He said, then I buried my head in his chest.

"And worst of all, I think if no one was there Daddy Malfoy would have raped me.." I said completely serious. I really wasn't kidding.

"What did he do." he said sternly.

"He was just hitting on me, and touching me, and I felt like I wanted to die and.. Oh Severus, it was awful." I said, everything I said was true. I felt Severus clutch his fist into balls trying to control his anger.

"Some men just don't understand that when your in a god damn relationship, you don't flirt or touch what isn't theres to touch." He said with his teeth gritted.

"Severus, its fine." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Your the only man I love." I said with a huge smile," And the only man I want to ever love." I said before I lightly brushed his lips against mine, no matter how many times I kissed him, I still get that same sensation that I did the first time we kissed.

"You know, I have aways admired your eyes." He said smiling.

"My eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, they have this sparkle in them, but I only see it when your around me."

"That more than likely why they sparkle there Severus." I said jokingly.

After we talked for a minute, I wiped my eyes and then realized how nice the room looked, he had candles, and rose peddles everywhere. I was kinda corney, but for him to be all fancy like this, it was rare, and sweet.

"Anna." He said, some what nervous.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come here." He said in a sweet voice that he usually uses before we have sex, or when he wants sex.

I walked over to him, and he grabbed my hand, and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." I said, feeling tears seep down my face," God damnit, he is going to think your a sad little lonely person because your crying, you SWORE you wouldn't cry goddamit, KEEP IT TOGETHER." In my mind, I see a little green army man yelling at me but, I could not hold back the tears that were running down my face at this point.

"Anna, my sweet Anna, Ever since I met you, you have always mesmerized me in every way, the way you walk, talk, act. You just, make me whole. I thought my life was meaningless, like I was here to be punished for something that happened years ago. I thought love would never find me, and then you came along, and made me a better man, you made me whole again. You make me so happy, and for that, my heart belongs to you my dear. Your beautiful in every single way, I have never wanted something more than I want this right now, with you, till the day I die. So there for." Oh god." I thought to myself, " Here come the water works."

"Anna Grace Andrew." He said then pulled out a black ring case, it was lined with silver, he opened it and reviled s beautiful diamond ring, the freaking diamond was huge, I mean oh shit big.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and Im pretty sure he had tears running down his face at this point also.

"Oh Severus, hell yes I will." I said smiling really big.

He slid the ring on my finger, and it fit perfectly.

"I love you Severus." I said and jumped in his arms, and he held each other for awhile, just like that, future husband and wife.


	43. Chapter 43

**Anna's POV**

After seeing all the horrible shit that went down at the Ministry, I ran to Severus's private corridors in tears, I was traumatized, I really was.

"Anna, whats?" He said before I jumped into his arms and began sobbing.

"He.. and. boom. and.. death.. and.. Daddy Malfoy..and.." I said trying to speak in one full sentence, but of course, I could not.

"Shh my love, one word at a time." he said calmly, and he was stroking my hair and rubbing his hand down my back.

"I saw it all Severus, the death of Sirius Black, and the Death Eaters they.." I couldn't even finish because I just saw the look on Harrys face and it just made me cry even more.

"You went down to the Ministry with them?" he said sort of angry, but trying to stay calm for the sake of my sanity.

"You could have been hurt, and by god you get hurt more than any person I have ever met." He said.

"Look at me." He said, I could hear the some what smile in his voice.

"Your okay, look where you are angel." He said in a soothing voice. I looked up at him, and he kissed my nose.

"Your safe." He said, then I buried my head in his chest.

"And worst of all, I think if no one was there Daddy Malfoy would have raped me.." I said completely serious. I really wasn't kidding.

"What did he do." he said sternly.

"He was just hitting on me, and touching me, and I felt like I wanted to die and.. Oh Severus, it was awful." I said, everything I said was true. I felt Severus clutch his fist into balls trying to control his anger.

"Some men just don't understand that when your in a god damn relationship, you don't flirt or touch what isn't theres to touch." He said with his teeth gritted.

"Severus, its fine." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Your the only man I love." I said with a huge smile," And the only man I want to ever love." I said before I lightly brushed his lips against mine, no matter how many times I kissed him, I still get that same sensation that I did the first time we kissed.

"You know, I have aways admired your eyes." He said smiling.

"My eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, they have this sparkle in them, but I only see it when your around me."

"That more than likely why they sparkle there Severus." I said jokingly.

After we talked for a minute, I wiped my eyes and then realized how nice the room looked, he had candles, and rose peddles everywhere. I was kinda corney, but for him to be all fancy like this, it was rare, and sweet.

"Anna." He said, some what nervous.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come here." He said in a sweet voice that he usually uses before we have sex, or when he wants sex.

I walked over to him, and he grabbed my hand, and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." I said, feeling tears seep down my face," God damnit, he is going to think your a sad little lonely person because your crying, you SWORE you wouldn't cry goddamit, KEEP IT TOGETHER." In my mind, I see a little green army man yelling at me but, I could not hold back the tears that were running down my face at this point.

"Anna, my sweet Anna, Ever since I met you, you have always mesmerized me in every way, the way you walk, talk, act. You just, make me whole. I thought my life was meaningless, like I was here to be punished for something that happened years ago. I thought love would never find me, and then you came along, and made me a better man, you made me whole again. You make me so happy, and for that, my heart belongs to you my dear. Your beautiful in every single way, I have never wanted something more than I want this right now, with you, till the day I die. So there for." Oh god." I thought to myself, " Here come the water works."

"Anna Grace Andrew." He said then pulled out a black ring case, it was lined with silver, he opened it and reviled s beautiful diamond ring, the freaking diamond was huge, I mean oh shit big.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and Im pretty sure he had tears running down his face at this point also.

"Oh Severus, hell yes I will." I said smiling really big.

He slid the ring on my finger, and it fit perfectly.

"I love you Severus." I said and jumped in his arms, and he held each other for awhile, just like that, future husband and wife.


	44. Chapter 44

**Anna's POV**

That week, Ryah and I decided to get my father very very drunk and tell him about Severus and I. Ryah took the news about Severus and I getting engaged, she threw a table, that happens when she gets exited, I feel bad for George, he might say something sweet and she might set something very important to him on fire. She has an odd way of showing affection.. Trust me, I know.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard Severus say.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"So, today I thought it would be a really good idea to get my father really drunk and tell him about us.." I said, assuming only the fact that he would flip shit and tell me hell no, that we are not telling him. But I have always been so close to my dad, and drunk or not, if he likes Severus, he more than likely wont give a shit, as long as he has his very foul rap music, he is good in life.

"Very well then." He said, I was shocked, truly shocked.

"Anna.." I heard Draco say, then I looked up to see Bellatrix, very forcefully holding his neck, and she had clearly made him come down here to talk to me.

"Uh, yeah little fagot boy?" I said, trying to make this as uncomfortable as possible for him, you know, at one point when Ryah wasn't at Hogwarts, I would have considered Draco a good friend and now, he is a worthless little bitch.

"Oh my god, your horrible." He said before Bellatrix dug her nail into his neck while he was still in tears.

"GOD DRACO, DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP WANTING TO WIN WHEN ALL YOU CAN DO IS LOOSE?" Bellatrix screamed, before she gave me a huge smile.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I just love her so much, and now she is with the freckly boy." He said, still crying like a little bitch.

"Hey mustard turd, I don't have freckles, I have a lovely skin tone, un like yours, WHICH DOSNT HAVE ONE." George said to Draco.

"She doesn't like you Weasley." Draco said, trying to sound confident, it did not work.

"Really Draco, I DON'T like him, thats why I'm sitting here on the stairs with him, holding his hand, and actually caring about him, THE WAY NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT YOU." Ryah said to Draco.

"ANNA IS IN AN ILLEGAL RELATIONSHIONSHIP WITH SNAPE." Draco said, trying to get the attention off of him.

" YOU LITTLE UNGREATFULL SHIT!" Severus yelled as he pinned Draco to the wall, and he cried, so he let him go.

"Ryah, my god you look like a red demon scorched your skin to make your skin look as red as his." I said, trying to make her feel better about her self, she does not tan, she just burns.

So that day, we gave my dad exactly 678 beers to get him completely shit faced, it was amazing.

"So hum daddy-oh, Uh I got something to tell you." I said, knowing he was completely not listing.

"W-whaa?" He said slurring every word.

"I am engaged to Severus, and its an illegal relationship." I said smiling.

"Bbrriingg him inn hurree ." He said clearly very intoxicated.

"Yes sir." I said smiling, So I brought him in, and I warned Severus about his current state, and do not be offended if he falls asleep on you, it happens often. As soon as I walked in with Severus,and my father was swaying back and fourth saying," Chew doggie, chew."

"Daddy, I brought in Severus." I said, trying to get him out of his current state of drunkenness.

"W-what areeyour Ententions withmy daughter" My father tried to say, which you could hardly undersand. Poor drunk man.

"Well Sir, I love your daughter very much, and I entendend to marry her." He said.

"Sonny, or Britney, or wind blower, or whateveverrthehell your name is. " My father tried to say, but he was just so very drunk…

"Its Severus." Severus said.

"Whateverr Hedi, but yeah man, You-you cann marrrry myy daughterr mann. " My father said, Severus seemed annoyed at the fact that my faith could not get his name right.

"Thank you sir." He said before grabbing my hand and walking out.

"How does he get Hedi from Severus?" He asked.

"He will more than likely never get your name right." I said sighing, then I heard Draco screaming something about," I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN, SHE WILL COME BACK TO ME!" Then I heard Ryah scream," No, no she wont." From the next room, then Draco started to scream again.

"Shut up you barbie!" screamed George to Draco. Then Bellatirx joined in, as well as Narsissa, until the whole house beam in chaos. It was amazing.


	45. Chapter 45

**RYAH POV**

Anna and I stood outside Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

It was pretty spectacular. It was just so colorful and loud. I was so excited for them.

We walked inside and Anna ran around like a crazy animal, looking at everything that they had for sale while I walked off to find George, since we would be staying with them for a week.

The shop was so large that I got extremely lost. I wandered around aimlessly, looking at at everything, not really paying attention to where I was going. I was watching my feet as I walked when I finally found George. Well, more like I crashed into him, but same difference.

"Hey!" I half yelled while standing on my toes to kiss him.

He grabbed my hands and swung them around as he said,"Come with me, I have something for you."

He pulled me through the aisles of joke products in a very Phantom of the Opera fashion. The whole time I was singing in my head,"I sleep he came to me, in dreams he sang…"

I was snapped back to reality when he shoved a box into my hands.

"It's a box of merchandise for you to take home!" He said with the cutest smile in the entire world.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Do you want to go find Anna so you two can put your things up?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I saw Fred talking to Anna. He was standing very close to her, he was almost hovering above her.

Anna looked at me with an, "Oh god help me," face.

Fred patted her head in a way that looked as if he was trying to be seductive but he was failing so badly.

"So Anna,"I said loudly enough for both of them to turn and look at us.

"Do you have yo shit?" I asked her.

She practically ran away for Fred to show me her crap by shaking it in my face.

"The room is above the shop. Just take those staircases." Said George while pointing.

As we were walking away, I heard George say to Fred,"You have to be better at playing it cool, mate."

"I know, but she's just so sexy." Sighed Fred.

Anna slammed the door behind her.

"Mann, what the hell am I gonna do? He's just so Goddamn creepy!" She said in a very alarmed voice.

"I don't know, but his brother sure is a nice boy." I said as I threw my shit on the bed.

"Well I should hope you think so. He is your boyfriend." Anna said while elbowing me in the side.

"Hehe yeah…" I looked out the window, thinking of nothing.

"You love him don't you?" She asked it in such a light tone it didn't sound like such a serious question.

A smile appeared on my lips.

"Maybe…"

"OH MY GOD YOUD DO!" She pounced on me, throwing me on the bed.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO!"

It was really scary because she was somewhat humping me.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES I DO! WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?"

She did not stop, in fact, she just started screaming even louder and making even more of a ruckus.

"MERLIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Yelled George. Apparently Anna was being so loud that be the people below could hear us.

I waved my arm and screamed,"OH GOD HELP ME! I AM DYING OVER HERE!"

At that exact moment, Fred burst in and jumped on top of us.

"FRED GET OFF OF THEM ESPECIALLY THE LITTLE BLONDE ONE THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sorry mate." Fred said as he got off the bed.

Anna jumped off me but she missed the bed and she hit the floor with such force that the ground shook.

"OH GOD ANNA!" Yelled Fred in such alarm that I though he was going to cry.

He picked her up and shook her very ferociously.

"OH MY GOD FRED STOP THAT! SHE OBVIOUSLY HAS A CONCUSSION!" I yelled.

He dropped her and she hit the ground like a potato sack.

"OH GODDAMN IT! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

I tried to pulled her up,"Come on Anna, we have to take you to the hospital."

"Assfjoirslif." She said.

George helped me get her out of the shop.

Anna pointed at all of the people,"Look at all them giraffes!"

As soon as we got out the door I saw the most amazing Caddy that I had ever seen and it was sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley.

I leaned around to look in the driver's seat. It was Magic Pope Sloan. That man is always there when you need him.

He rolled down the window. He had on a large brimmed had that had the logo for the energy drink Monster on it and pair of shudda shade rested on his nose.

"You and your dumbass friend sit in the back. Your sexah sexah man friend can sit in the front with me. I need to have a talk with that booii."

We piled into the '67 Caddy, no one dares disobey Magic Pope Sloan. He is the most powerful being in the universe. He could even defeat Voldemort if he wanted to, but he is much to busy with American things to bother himself with other countries' mundane affairs.

Anna had her head in my lap since we didn't have a pillow.

She kept saying things like,"I knew Dracula was going to come for me." or "Why did Satan make me so beautiful?"

We took her to a muggle hospital. George got quite a few odd looks because he was still wearing his magenta work robes.

I borrowed Magic Pope Sloan's Caddy to go inform Snape and drive him over.

I finally found his house in Spinner's End, it took me about an hour though. It was at this point I realized how much I missed everyone having technology.

I didn't think to knock since his fiance was in a muggle hospital with my boyfriend.

I burst through the door only to find Bellatrix and Narcissa talking to Snape. Narcissa looked as if she had been crying.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I uh…just wanted to tell you that uh…Anna's in the hospital with a concussion."

"WHAT?" Asked Snape in the scariest voice that I had ever heard anyone use.

"Uh, yeah. I drove over here to bring you over there…"

He cut me off as he ran out to the car and sat down in the passenger seat, leaving Narcissa, Bellatrix, and I standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess I should go…" I ran out of the house before they could say anything.

I jumped into the driver's seat and floored the gas because Snape was freaking out.

We got there in twenty minutes.

George was waiting for us so he could show us to Anna's room.

When we got there, we found Fred stroking her hair.

This really infuriated Snape.

"GET OFF MY FIANCE!" He yelled.

George looked at me with huge eyes and pulled me out of the me room.

We sat in the waiting room while we waited for Snape to stop yelling at Fred


	46. Chapter 46

**Anna's POV**

I awoke hearing two people yelling, and my head was on fire, everything was glowing and had a 1970's music theme going on. I opened my eyes and looked to see two mice yelling at each other.

"Mice, please keep it down." I said lazily.

"ANNA MY LOVE YOUR AWAKE I LOVE YOU SO MUH." Said the red headed mouse.

"Red haired mice, your scaring me here." I said throwing some cheese at him, but it very deeply resembled something sharp. I think he liked it.

"Are you alright love." I heard a familiar voice say, I opened up my eyes to see a mice that resembled my fiance.

"You know Mr. Mouse." I said smiling, and petting it," You look like my fiance." I said, tapping its head.

"So I have been told." The mouse said, then smiled.

"Could someone please turn down the purple lighting in here, it makes me feel as if i am a worthless piece of a cloud that no one wanted and just gave to the make up department." I said, feeling tears running down my face, feeling a terrible memory that never happened.

" Sit up." I heard my fiance looking mouse say.

"Yes sir Mouse." I said, then I felt the mouse get behind me and begin rubbing my back.

"You remind me of a rubber tire mr. mouse." I said smiling, then the mouse kissed my neck and I fell asleep.

"Anna Poonah?" I heard Ryah say to me.

"Hmm." I said, still half asleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I heard Fred say, then someone must have elbowed him or slapped him, because he made a sound of like someone just hurt him.

"GOD DAMIT YOU BITCH WAKE THE HELL UP." I heard Ryah say annoyed.

"What the hell?" I said opening my eyes.

"So hum yeah. Your ass has a concussion." Ryah said.

"From what?" I asked.

" Fred dropping you on your head." Ryah said.

"I WOULD NEVER MY LOVE." Fred screamed, coming do my bed side taking my hand and kissing it, then Severus took his head and hit it against the wall.

"Please refrain from touching my fiance at all times, thank you." Severus said, then kissed my head, and gave me flowers.

"Oh, Severus, thank you." I said with a smile.

"Annna!" I heard Draco say, coming in with flowers," I brought you.." Then he dropped the flowers and said in a hushed tone," Ryah."

"Draco. No." She said, then she got two pans and started chasing Draco out of my hospital room with the pans, banging them very loudly, more than likely disturbing the people who were dying.

"Isn't she something." George said, looking completely lovestruck.

"Oh yes she is."I said smiling, he dosn't know the things we did when we were younger.. It gives me joy to know that.

"May we have some privacy?" I asked George and Fred, I wanted to see Severus.

"While sure you can loviee." Said Fred.

"NOT YOU, YOU INSOLENT FOOL." Screamed Severus.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER, SHE LOVES ME." This seemed to infuriate Severus, so he turned him into a monkey, then yelled at the hospital people for letting an animal in the hospital. I laughed very hard.

"So how are you feeling tonight love?" He asked genially concerned.

"Well, considering my vision is blurred, and Fred Weasley is trying to rape me every five minutes, I'm peachy." I said with a smile.

"You seem have to had a..fun day, what are your plans for the week my love?" He asked.

"I'm staying at the Weasley's for a week." I said

"Well, I bet that will be.. interesting.. You should try and come up to my house Wednesday, if you feel up to it that is.." He said.

"I would love to." I said with a smile.

"Well, I should get going." He said.

"No, please don't, just stay the night with me.. please." I said sticking my lower lip out.

"Fine." He said with a smile.

" GET OFF MY WOMAN." Fred came in screaming.

"OH MY GOD DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU INTO A MONKEY AGAIN?" Severus screamed. Then the nurse came in at that exact moment, she laid her wallet down, and put her hands in the air and slowly backed away.

" SEE LOOK WHAT YOU DID SNAPE, YOU SCARED THE MUGGLE."

"YOUR IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR CAUSED ALL THIS." He yelled.

"SIRS, CAN YOU PLEASE BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE DYING UP IN THIS BITCH." Yelled some Doctor. Then Fred looked at me," You will realize that you don't love someone thats 500 years older than you Anna, my dear." Fred said, then walked out. I could heifer and George talking.

"So, did you play it cool mate?" George asked happily.

"You know what, I think I did." He said. "I think she digs me mate." Fred said.

"Men." Severus said. I laughed at that, and he kissed my nose, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	47. Chapter 47

**RYAH POV**

Anna was in the hospital for three days. And, believe me, it was the worst three days ever. I had to hear Snape and Fred fight all the time and I had to fight Draco off every ten minutes. I was so happy when she got out.

Magic Pope Sloan drove us back to Fred and George's. We made Fred sit up front with Magic Pope Sloan.

Every time he turned around, Magic Pope Sloan hit him with his EXTREMELY lethal crowbar. It was amazing.

We were all so tired from staying at the hospital. It really drains you. Anna was leaving me to go stay with Snape for the rest of the time were here.

I couldn't decide if I was happy about it. I would be able to spend most of my time with George now, which would mostly be helping him with the shop, but I wouldn't have Anna to do crazy shit with.

I help Anna get her stuff together, which meant cramming everything in her suit case.

After she was gone I decided to take a shower.

I was just standing there singing NSYNC when George decided it would be a good idea to get in the shower with me.

Not that I'm complaining, I really like that boy, but he scared the shit out of me.

I screamed and threw my shampoo bottle at him.

I screamed until he walked over to me and grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him so that I had to look up to see his face.

He laughed,"It's just me."

"Oh… I knew that…." I looked down.

"No you did not!" He said while splashing me.

I splashed him back,"I did too!" I tried to sound as childish as I could

He leaned down to kiss me.

He looked serious all of a sudden.

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Ask away dear boy, ask away." I replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well, shit." I thought.

"Yes I am." I lied.

"Oh, well there were rumors about you and Draco floating around." He said.

"No. Never. That is not true at all"

There was no way in hell that he was going to know that Draco and I had a child and I know it seems like I should be comfortable sharing my sexual history with someone that I love, but if you lost your V card to Draco Malfoy, you'd not want to tell anyone ever. He's just such a little bitch.

I suddenly thought to ask him the same question that he had asked me.

"Are _you _a virgin?" I asked him.

"Yep."He said while nodding his head awkwardly.

"So…do you want to go have sex?" He asked me.

"Yeah but not in the shower." I replied.

"But we're all wet now." He said.

"I doesn't matter we can dry off. You are not losing you virginity in the shower."

I realized what I said as soon as I said it. George didn't catch it though, thank god.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

We got out and used drying spells so that we would not be a sloppy wet mess on the bed.

We locked the door and moved over to the bed.

As soon as we sat down he attacked me with his lips.

We kissed for awhile and I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but George is just so much better at everything than Draco was.

Before I realized it, he was inside of me.

Even though he had never done anything before, I liked it more with George than I did with Draco. It just felt more right.

After we were done, we stayed in the bed together.

Out of no where he said,"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I leaned to kiss him.

We fell asleep together


	48. Chapter 48

**Anna's POV**

After I packed up my stuff, I used floo powder, and went to Severus's house. I had wanted alone time with him for a while now, he was my fiance after all. And I loved him with all my heart and soul, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with this man.

I walked out of his fireplace and saw him standing there, his back was to me and he looked like he was in deep thought, so I decided to scare him, I very quietly dropped my stuff on the ground, and jumped on his back, and started kissing all over the sides of his face, I literally scared the hell out of him, he fell to the ground as did I.

"My god Anna, how old are you?" He snapped as I was still laughing my ass off.

"Im. Im.. Ha!" I said, I couldn't stop laughing, and after awhile, he joined in.

"I missed you." I said crawling onto of him and beginning to kiss his neck.

" I missed you too love." he said smiling. His hands were rubbing my back, then he said," Not here, bedroom." He said.

"Carry me." I said smiling, no matter how long he and I had been together, I always get the same sensation when he touches me as the first time he did.

"You cant be serious." He said, I stuck out my lower lip, and he imeadditly obeyed and carried me up to the bedroom. He was so gentle with me this time, he had never been this gentle this before," Your so precious to me." He said in-between kisses, then he entered me and we had sex for a lot longer than we normally do. When we both climaxed, it was amazing, I clung on to him, and once we were done, we laid beside each other, he kissed the ring he gave me and said," My future wife. My Anna." He said, I smiled," My Future Husband, My Severus." I said before I laid my head on his chest and he started stroking my hair. "You know I love you more than life its self Anna, you will stay with me no matter what happens right love?" I sat up and looked at him," Of course Severus, why are you asking me this?" I said. " Im just making sure, he was holding back, I know he was but I did not push the issue, it might cause a fight.

"No reason love, lay back down." He said, looking like he was completely LYING. I know he was, but I said nothing


	49. Chapter 49

**RYAH POV**

I was in a pawn shop looking for Barbies, Anna and I were going to make a Barbie movie, when I saw Voldemort. I dropped the arm full of Barbies that I was holding and backed away, but he had noticed me.

"Are those…Barbies that you were holding?" He asked in his scary ass voice.

"Well,um, yes. Yes they were." I said nervously.

"Well,"he said with a smile,"I LOVE PLAYING WITH BARBIES! I THOUGT THAT NO ONE ELSE DID! OH MY GOD WILL YOU BE MY NEW BESTFRIEND BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ONE! WE CAN PLAY BARBIES TOGETHER!"

I was completely taken aback. Voldemort, the most evil man in the wizarding wanted to be my new bestfriend. This made me so happy for some reason.

"Well, alright." I said.

"HELL YES I HAVE MADE A FRIEND! You know what? I'm going to buy you these Barbies so we can play with them. I have the dream house and everything!" He scooped up all the Barbies and took them to the counter.

He came back with a huge box that was taped shut. It was completely full of Barbies.

"Oh, what is your name dear?" He asked.

"Ryah Parkhurst, my Lord." I replied.

"Oh you can call me Voldemort since you're my new (and only) friend!" He said happily.

"Oh, okay then, Voldemort." I said.

"Well we shall apperate back to my headquarters. Take my arm if you don't mind."

I took his arm and we popped out of sight.

I was quite surprised to see that his headquarters was Malfoy Manner.

"It's such a lovely place isn't it? I don't own it though. I just freeload off all the Death Eaters. I'm just a big old freeloader."

"Voldemort, you can't tell the Malfoys that I am here, I dated Draco and he is obsessed with me. I said.

"Oh that was you? Damn, I threatened Draco with your death if he didn't do what I wanted. Well, I suppose that is invalid now. Don't call me Voldemort anymore. Just call me Voldy."

"O-okay. Are we still gonna play Barbies?" I asked.

"OH YES WE ARE! COME WITH ME TO MY PRIVAT ROOMS! IT'S LIKE BARBIE WONDERLAND!" he screamed as he ran up the stairs. I followed.

He wasn't lying about his amazing Barbie collection. It was the most magnificent thing that I had ever seen.

"Pick out the ones that you want to be and let's get this rolling!" Said Voldy.

I had a really hard time because he had like 99,999,001 Barbies and they were all just fucking gorgeous.

We both had a reasonable pile sitting next to us when we were trying to decide what to do with them.

"Do you want to make them be scientists doing research in Africa and they accidentally stumble upon a village plagued by Ebloa Sudan?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a beautiful idea." He said with a nod.

We played Barbies for something like five hours.

"Well, shit," I said,"I guess I should get back so that my boyfriend doesn't think that I was murdered." I said.

"Hmmm, well I suppose you're right." He said,"I need to go threaten my Death Eaters and make them live in fear for the rest of their lives. I'll take you back. We can't have you getting raped by Mcnair."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Where do you need me to take you?" He asked me.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, my boyfriend owns it." I replied.

"Oh, you're dating a Weasley? Well, I suppose he must be pretty cool because you're pretty cool. He's better than Draco anyway. He is just such a little bitch." Voldy said with a shaker of his head.

We arrived at the shop and just as he was saying goodbye he said,"Oh, yes, I forgot to ask, Would you like to be a Death Eater?"

"You know what, I think I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." I said.

"That's fine, I shall deem you my co-captan anyhow. We must play Barbies again. When shall this be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going back to American in a few days, but I'll be at Hogwarts all year so anytime then." I replied.

"Okay, see you then, co-captan.'' He said with a wink and apparted away.

All I could do was stand there in font of the shop thinking,"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"


	50. Chapter 50

This chapter does not exist. Thank you.


	51. Chapter 51

**RYAH POV**

MCgonaggle used a sobering charm on all of us so that Dumbledore could yell at us properly. She was yelling at us the entire way up to his office. She was saying things like,"Kids these days, no self control," or,"Such a disgrace… In my day you would have been stoned."

Dumbledore stood outside of his office waiting for us.

"How DARE you children do drugs without inviting me? Kids do not know how to respect their elders these days… You children are dismissed."

MCgonaggle looked appalled. We half ran back to the common room without saying anything.

Anna and I got to our dorm as quickly as we could and collapsed into bed.

The next morning, Dumbledore had all the sixth years gather in the Great Hall so he could give us some important information.

"I have very exciting news children," he said with his hands behind his back as he paced in front of us,"WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!"

Everyone cheered but Anna and I screamed,"OH NOO! PLEEAAASE! ANYTHING BUT AMERICA! AMERICA SUCKS!"

"I know children, but most of these poor bastards have never been to America and I want to show them cultural differnces," said Dumbledore.

"What state are we going to?" I asked.

"Tennessee, we're staying in this lovely place called the Vaughn-Brian Inn in Wears Valley," he said with a nod.

"OHHH NOO! ZE CREEPY DONNIE IS UP THERE!" We screamed.

The Vaughn-Brian Inn is Anna's grandmother's inn, and Donnie is her creepy ass boyfriend that she met on .

"Oh come now, children, he can't be that bad," said Dumbledore.

"You have never met ze Donnie, so you have no idea,but we love ze Mimaw," said Anna.

He turned from us and said,"Go and pack your things because we are leaving tomorrow."

We ran up to our dorm and started throwing things around in a rage because we really did not want to go back to Tennessee, especially Wears Valley, there is NOTHING to do there. It's like hell, but worse.

We used the _Evidence Removal _spell and went to bed, dreading the plane ride over there. We knew the Buckwheat Your Everest Man would be on the plane, he always is


	52. Chapter 52

**Anna's POV**

" I HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed at Ryah, as we piked up our luggage, which consisted of a shit ton of stuff.

"I KNOW, NO WONDER WE WON'T INVITE DUMBLEDORE TO ENGAGE IN DRUG ACTAVITIES!" She yelled at me across the room.

We began dragging our luggage and I saw Severus, he had his bags packed as well, and there was no one around, so I decided to jump on him and knock everything down out of hi arms, and make him land very hard.

"What the hell possessed you to do that?" He some what yelled, so I put a puppy dog face on, and kissed him, and he forgave me.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryah screamed, and held up a Backstreet Boys, and a NSYNC cd as well, she began jumping up and down and thrashing.

" OH HELL YES!" I yelled back, and we began jumping and screaming, we really love NSYNC, we really do.

"I like NSYNC too.." Said Draco quietly as he came up behind up.

"NO ONE CARES YOU CREEPY ASS." Ryah said as she slapped him across the face.

"I love you, PLEASE JUST LOVE ME." He yelled, running towards her and knocking her down, she looked quite alarmed.

"OH MY GOD YOU RAPEIST, GET OFF, YOU WAY LIKE 300 POUNDS BECAUSE YOUR SO GODDAMN FAT!" She yelled, then I laughed and squeezed Severus's hand, then we heard Dumbledore, so we separated and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Oh good, Draco has been beaten today, this is going to be a GLORIOUS day." He said.

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

We gathered up all the six years, and they told us our sleeping arrangements, Slytherins were sleeping upstairs, mostly because our corridors out kinda in the dungeon, thats a little frowned upon in society, sleeping in dungeons..

Ravenclaws got the middle floor, I don't really know why, Gryffindors got the basement, which made me happy, they get to be miserable. And the Hufflepuffs sleep outside, there worthless, so they sleep down in mountians, where the scary bear named Hugo lives…

After he told us our arrangements, and the Hufflepuffs cried, we got on the plane. I think Dumbledore was trying to instill that muggle's aren't satan, that they were people too, but most people had a hard time believing that, most people being Draco, racist bastard.

We had to wait a little while more for our plane because Crabbe ate part of the side of the plane, which he thought was fine and dandy, but we all know he doesn't understand life.. Poor boy.

Once we were actually able to get _on_ the plane, it was quite late, and we would not be arriving in America until late that night.

Ryah and I got settled in, then of course, just as we would have expected, the _Buckwheat your everest _ guy was sitting right in front of us.

"Buckwheat, buckwheat, buckwheat." He said, trying to taunt me, but I kept my cool, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"SIR,I WILL GO BACK TO THE U.N .FOR TRYING TO BEAT YOUR CREEPY ASS UP, YOU DESERVE DEATH YOU WORTHLESS SWINE." I screamed, standing up, then Dumbledore came over and said," Now children, we all know we want to kill the creepy people, such as this fine man right here _but, _we cannot. It might look bad on our school.." He said before walking away.

"Am I really creepy" Asked the Buckwheat man.

"YES, YES YOU ARE, YOUR THE CREEPIEST GODDAMN THING THAT EVER LIVED!" I screamed, then he began torch, and I felt accomplished.

" WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN SEVERVILLE IN 15 MINUTES!" Screamed a very drunk Dumbledore, they must have brought him one to many cocktails..

As we were landing, Draco was screaming something about how when he dies, nothing can happen to Ryah or his stuffed animal _Behemoth._" We all called him a little bitch in perfect unison. And we landed.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically," were home." I said looking at Ryah, who had an OH SHIT look on her face.


	53. Chapter 53

**RYAH POV**

We arrived at the inn around one in the afternoon. Anna's dad stepped out of the house, beer in hand.

"What the hell are you two doing here, man?" He asked.

"Doing cocaine. Isn't that right Dumbledore?" Anna said.

"I don't want to hear that shit…" Said David as he walked off.

As soon as we got up to the porch, Anna and I decided that we weren't going to take this shit, so we marched over to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, we are going to stay with ze Mimaw," said Anna.

"All right children, but take Malfoy with you, he has no friends," said Dumbledore.

"But Dumbledore-" I started, but Anna cut me off by saying,"Of course Draco can stay with us."

She gave me the look of _we shall lock him in the basement with Donnie's deer heads._

I grabbed Draco and said,"Come on boy, we're staying with ze Mimaw."

"Wha-what?" He said in a confused voice.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed at him.

Anna and I burst through the door and yelled for Mimaw.

She came downstairs and hugged us really tightly.

She looked over at Draco and said,"Who is that young man?"

"Draco. Dumbledore is making us let him stay with us." Anna said.

Before Mimaw could say anything were were interrupted by loud humming, which could only mean ze Donnie was coming.

Anna looked at me with an Oh Shit expression, Donnie is just so creepy.

He came down the stairs and said hello to us, he greeted Draco in his usual creepy way.

"Hello there, little boy. Would you like some of the juice that I have made?" He asked while raising his eyebrows up and down.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

"I want some juice!" I said. Donnie makes really delicious juice.

Anna and I moved to put our things in the room that we always stay in. Draco tried to follow us.

"What the hell are you doing,boy?" Said Anna, shoving a finger into his chest.

"God, Draco, you're staying in the basement. What the hell is wrong with you? Thinking you're actually gonna get a room…" I said.

We showed him to the basement, which had Donnie's severed deer heads, alligator heads, and rattle snake head preserved in glass.

"I'm sleeping in here?" Asked Draco in a very frightened voice.

"Yes you dumbass!" Said Anna as she bitch slapped him.

"But there's no bed in here." Draco said as he looked around.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" I said as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen, I turned to Anna and asked,"Do you want to go to the river?"

"HELL YES!" She screamed.

We went to tell Dumbledore and he said that we had to take Draco and two chaperons.

Anna went to go and find Snape while I looked for George.

He was standing in the living room in the inn.

"Hey!" He said as he ran over to me.

"Hi there!" I said and reached up to kiss him.

"Would you like to go to the river?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said.

I went with him upstairs so he could get his stuff.

We decided to take Fred with us as well.

We met Anna, Snape and Draco outside. Anna and I would have to drive, and the only car that was available was a very old Caddy that still had a stick shift.

Fred, George, and Draco sat in the back, Snape sat in the passenger seat.

I sat in the driver's and Anna sat on my lap. I would push the petals and changes gears while she steered, which was completely illegal.

Anna and I decided to scare the shit out of Draco, who had never been in a car before, by flooring the gas and steering wildly.

We were doing at least ninety down the mountain. Fred and George seemed to enjoy it. They were pushing Draco back and forth while he cried because he was so afraid.

Snape yelled at us the whole time and tried to grab the steering wheel from Anna. It did not work.

We parked the car near Big Rock, which is a really great spot because it is really deep and has a lovely ten foot high rock that you can jump off of without dying.

We ran down to the water, we didn't want to jump off yet.

"It's so cold!" Screamed Draco.

"Suck it up you little bitch!" Anna yelled.

Fred was being really creepy around Anna, he was sniffing her hair and licking her ear. She screamed and threw a rock at him.

George and I were standing a considerable amount away from them. He enjoyed picking me up and throwing me in the water. It was nice.

Draco stood in the shallower water because he can't swim. He is just such a little bitch.

Anna and I were standing on a rock when we got a wonderful idea.

I started screaming about how I missed Draco but he would never take me back. George looked over at us in shock. Anna mouthed,"Play along."

I got off the rock and splashed over to the deeper part where I couldn't touch.

"I'M GONNA DO IT!" I screamed, "I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF THAT ROCK BECAUSE DRACO DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"BUT I DO, MY LOVE!" Screamed Draco.

"OH GOD DON'T JUMP OFF THAT ROCK! YOU WILL MOST CERTAINLY DIE!" Screamed Anna.

Fred, George and Snape were all watching with amused looks on their faces.

Anna "tried" to stop me but she fell and screamed,"OH SHIT! MY FOOT IS CAUGHT BETWEEN THESE ROCKS! THERE'S NO STOPPING HER NOW!"

"Isn't someone going to do something?" Draco half screamed half cried as I walked up the path to the large rock.

"Anna has tried and failed," said George,"There is no use."

Draco just stood there with wide eyes.

When I got to the top, Anna yelled,"HOW'S THE VIEW FROM UP THERE?"

"OH JUST DANDY!" I yelled back in a happy voice.

I looked down and said,"This is the end…. Draco, my heart will beat for you till the end, but it won't because I'll be dead. You cheated on me you racist bastard."

"RYAH, MY LOVE! DON'T DO IT!" Screamed Draco.

And then I jumped off. I made a point to stay under for a bit longer that I usually would.

I screamed very loudly as I ascended from the water.

"God Draco! You're so stupid! You can't actually die from that!" Yelled Anna as she held his head under the water.

About twenty minutes later, we got Draco up on the rock. We were just standing there when I decided to push him off.

"OH MERLIN!" Yelled Snape,"THAT'S MY GODSON! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNOW HE CAN'T SWIM!"

Anna, Fred George and I just stood on the rock and looked down at him while he splashed about, obviously drowning.

"ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO SAVE HIM?" Screamed Snape.

"Nope." Said George in a flat tone.

Snape got in and got Draco out. He made us leave afterwards.

Anna and I got in the shower and went down stairs. We shoved Draco into the basement and locked the door. Mimaw fixed us dinner about an hour later.

Draco was banging on the door screaming,"PLEASE LET ME OUT! THERE'S DEAD ANIMAL HEADS IN HERE!"

Mimaw looked at us,"You should let him out…"

"But Mimaw, where is he gonna sleep?" Asked Anna.

"Just have him sleep with you two." Mimaw said.

I gave Anna the look of _please kill me with a chainsaw _as she walked over to the basement door to let Draco out.

He was sitting on the stairs, shaking really hard.

"You're staying in the bed with us now, boy." Said Anna as she looked down on him.

"Really?" He asked,"I WANT TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE!"

"Um, no, Anna's sleeping in the middle." I said, my voice was filled with malice.

He looked so disappointed.

We all got in bed and Anna hit him on the head with a crowbar so that he would shut the hell up.

We fell asleep soon after that.


	54. Chapter 54

**Anna's POV**

I woke up before anyone else did. Mine and Ryah's legs were intertwined, which happens often, we always like hold onto each other for dear life when we sleep.. Its just a habit.

I looked over to see Draco laying next to me, he was gripping the hell out of his stuffed wolverine named _behemoth._ The little bitch really loves that thing. I lightly shook Ryah to wake her up, I did this ever so lightly, so there for she does not strangle me and think I'm another one of the floating butchers that enter her house all the time asking her to please butter there muffin.

"Wake up you little flower pedal." I said, she did not wake up, so I decided if she attempted murder on me, I will beat her with my crowbar so there for I will not perish. So I began to shake her with great force, until she finally began to wake up.

"You lazy little shit." I said, looking at her, she was very much not conscious, and very psychotic when she is in this stage.

"Why is.. _that." _she said, pointing to Draco, who was still shaking and clutching his wolverine.

"Ze Mimaw made us.." I said, bowing my head in shame, I would never live down sleeping in the same bed with.. him..

"Oh noo." she said, in equal shame, bowing her head. I tried to lift her spirits, so I was going to pretend beat her with a pillow, but instead I waked the hell out of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled, then took a lamp and bashed it over my head. We love each other.. We really do.

"You crazy bitch." I said smiling, I like it when she beats me.

We began to make a lot of ruckus when Draco began to wake up, Ryah and I slowly turned our heads and glared at him.

"Look Anna, Draco's.. awake." We said smiling, while he was asleep, we did things to him.. we threw him off the bed, and kicked him, and left him in a field with a bunch of horny goats.. But of course, nothing happened, so we plan on locking him in there with the goats again.. There are nice people, no matter how horny they are.

"Ooh. _goody." _I said, we were trying to go for the scary children voice from various horror films. It must have worked because Draco ended up in tears, and we felt accomplished.

"You know.." I said, an idea was brewing in my mind, and it must have been in her mind as well.

"If your thinking about locking Draco in the pin with all the horny goats and taking away his wand for all day.. I shall cherish thee for eternity." She said, which I was completely thinking that.

"Oh Draco, you so cute when you cry like a little bitch, oh _WHY_ did I ever dump you whiny ass?" Ryah said, trying to seduce Draco, thats how we were going to lead him there, was her seduce him then take him to the horny goat farm.

"Wh-what?" He asked, looking like the happiest little bastard that ever lived.

"Draco.. Kiss me." She said, while leaning in, I went behind Draco and hit the hell out of his head with my crowbar, and knocked him out cold.

"We did it!" I yelled, then we used the," _we cant carry this man because he is so goddamn fat, so take him to be raped." _spell. We watched as a large lumberjack looking man named Carlos took Draco away.

"Thanks Carlos! I owe you one brother!" Yelled Ryah as Draco was being carried away. Then, Mimaw must have seen Draco unconscious and being carried out by Carlos, she came in and said," Are you girls planning to let that man kidnap Draco?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes we are." I replied smiling, I more than likely looked very proud of myself.

"Good. He was annoying as hell." She said before closing the door.

"That was wonderful." Ryah said, changing clothes, which what I was doing as well. We used the _Your breath could knock a buzzard off a shit wagon _spell, as well as the," _OOH LORDY YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT." _Spell. We both actually looked nice, we walked up to breakfast to see Severus and George.

We walked in to the dinning room, everyone was sitting there except the Hufflepuffs. They were more likely trying to strive in the wilderness. It was not working, I smiled at Severus, and then Ryah attacked George with her lips, he looked afraid at first actually.

"Now children, can you please refrain from being sexual deviants and please sit the hell down.. I have a bad hangover." Said Dumbledore.

"I have an announcement but first.. where's Malfoy?" He asked, looking all around the room for him, Ryah and I just looked at each other like," _He will never know we took him to a goat farm to get raped by goats." _Then Dumbledore said," This looks so bad on our school, what the hell are we going to do?" He said, rubbing his temples, then Severus looked at us like," _I know what you did to my godson." _And I just smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Now kids, today we are going to do stuff in the wonderful place of life." Said Dumbledore, he REALLY likes it here, like as in we might have to drag him out of the place because he might not want to leave.

"You kids can go do whatever you like today, BUT you have to bring someone from another house." He said, then we all let out a NOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASEE, NOT DOWN THE MOUNTAIN sound, and picked who we were taking.

"Lets just take Ron." Ryah said, he was the last one left standing, so we kinda had to take him.

"I wanna go to the comic shop and I wanna.." we cut him off short by slapping him, and he became quiet.

We decided to go to Books A Million, since Ron wouldn't shut up about comics, we decided here would satisfy everyone, It satisfies ALL.

We walked in and we immedaitly saw Janie. Ryah and I began to slowly back away, before Ron looked at her and said," Who is that BEAUTIFUL spoon looking girl over there?" He said.

"Shew.. Thats Janie." Ryah said, looking disgusted.

"I want to let her love me through a looking glass." He said, having that," I just talked to the moon." Look on his face.

"Your so fucking weird, you REALLY don't deserve life Ron." I said, throwing bunch of merchandise at him and making his head bleed.

"Oh I can fix that young strapping pooh bear." Said Janie, who was practically stabbing his head wound, just making it worse.

"Th-thank you thunder headed clapper temptress." He said with a weak smile. In a sick way. It was kind of sweet, they stayed like that, then began to hold hands and talk in weird voices..

"Lets leave these two alone." I said, walking away from the store, I felt accomplished.


	55. Chapter 55

**RYAH POV**

We were sitting on the plane back to Scotland when the man in front of us turned around and said,"I'll buckwheat your Everest."

"OH GOD NO! PLEAASE JUST JUMP OF THE PLANE!" I screamed.

"I'll never leave this plane, you silly silly girls. I MADE THIS PLANE WITH MY BARE HANDS!" He yelled.

Anna and I just turned around and kept quite for the rest of the ride.

We got back around four in the morning and we were all very tired and we really did not want to carry our things up the stairs, so we summoned a pack mule named Bernie to carry our shit to the dorm.

"Thanks, man. You're the best," I said while I handed Bernie the package of cocaine that he required for payment.

"Don't mention it, brother," he said before he disappeared in flames.

Anna and I didn't want to go to sleep so we got our Das Beer Boots and filled them full of five hour energy drinks.

We got really hyper and decided it would be good to crank up Lil Wayne's Drop The World.

We had a mini riot, the Joker joined in. It was great.

We didn't sleep for the whole rest of the night, so when classes started, we had another Das Beer Boot full of five hour energy drinks.

We were in potions with Slughorn, who is not as awesome as Snape, who made us do this really fucking complicated potion.

Now, I've made really good grades at Hogwarts and I was pretty decent at potions, but I was just so tired of all of the bastards around me and all the really hard shit that Slughorn was making us do, so I decided to run through the classroom knocking everyone's potions on the floor while screaming at the top of my lungs,"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Whenever Slughorn tried to punish me, I told him that a demon was possessing me and the only way I could get rid of it was to knock all of the potions to the floor.

He believed me and gave me an invitation to one of his dinner parties.

After class was over, I was so pumped full of five hour energy that I ran down the halls screaming that the Headless Horseman was riding tonight and that we all had to sacrifice a firefly if we didn't want to die. I got a lot of stares.

I told Anna about my adventures in Potions in Gay Is The Way. Sergio overheard and gave me a trophy.

In the middle of class, Carlos the lumberjack brought Draco back.

"I can't take his shit anymore, he's just such a little bitch," he said.

Dumbledore had decided to tell no one that Draco was missing because it would make us look so very bad.

Draco sat with Blaise, who was trying to get Draco to hook up him and Carlos, and was really quite the entire class. This was fine by me because he mostly complains or is creepy when he talks.

At lunch Ron came over to talk to us, telling us that he was so happy that he met Janie and that they were trying to have a long distance relationship, which was great because it means that she might leave us alone in the summer.

For the rest of lunch, Anna, the Joker, and I made plans to blow up the Hufflepuff's food at dinner so that they would starve and hopefully die.

Anna and I had a free period after lunch, so we went up to our dorm. The five hour energy was wearing off, so we were really tired. We were just standing in the common room when we somewhat passed out in the middle of the floor.

We were awoken by the Joker throwing heavy metal balls at us.

He dragged us down to the Great Hall so that we would miss dinner. We had missed all our classes and I was having some sort of five hour energy withdrawal.

I knew that I was going to have a horrid few days because I would be so tired.


	56. Chapter 56

**Anna's POV**

The Joker, Ryah and I were walking down the hall, they were contemplating a plan about killing the Hufflepuffs, when I saw Severus walking in his classroom, looking very afraid and he was bleeding.

"Huy guys, I will be back." I said, they all gave me the _we know you want to come with us and kill people_ look. But, I walked off, I heard Joker say something along the lines of," Whats with her lately?" Ryah did not reply.

I walked in to his office, and saw his head bleeding terribly.

"Holy shit." I said, I must have scared him, because he jumped.

"Please tell me what happened." I asked softly.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. I just stared at him with big eyes.

"Please." I said softly.

"I'm sorry Anna. I did not mean to snap at you, I just.. I have had a hard day." He said looking down. I slowly walked over to him, and lightly touched his chin, I forced his face to look at mine.

"I love you." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too, if you don't remember, we are getting married soon." I said, winning a smile out of him.

"So you wanna tell me why there is a huge hole in your arm and why did you not heal it?" I asked him.

"A meeting with the Dark Lord." He said.

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked.

"I did not want you to worry." He replied.

"What the hell Severus, I cant believe you did not tell me this, I'm your fiance." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Please don't cry, I just don't want the Dark Lord to recruit you love." He said stroking my cheek.

"But Ryah plays barbies with him.." I said bowing my head.

"Well he.. Wait what?" He said.

"Yes. They played barbies." I said.

"That is not normal." He said shaking his head.

"Yes is it." I said, feeling a smile creep up on my lips.

"Anna, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you fancy Weasley?" He asked very sternly.

"Ron? Shew Severus, I thought you knew me better." I said.

"Not Ron." He said.

"Ginny? Severus, just because gay is the way is my favorite class.."

"No! Fred!" He snapped.

"Of course not! I love you Severus!" I half yelled.

"I love you too, I just cant loose you. I don't know what I would do without you, and I know he is younger than I am and is more suitable for you and.." He said.

"Is this about your age? You know I find your oldness sexy Severus." I said.

"I know, but I cant help to always think there is better for you." He said, and a tear fell from his eye.

"Better doesn' t get better than you Severus, you _are_ the best." I said with a smile.

He kissed me very hard and then he pulled away, I loved kissing him. I really did.

"Do something for me, if something happens or Im not around and you need me but cannot see me.." He said before I interrupted.

"But I have the neckless that you gave me so I can hear you." I said.

"But, this way we can actually.. communicate." He said.

"Alright, but how?" I asked.

"_Astentra Olcalvin." _He said, then I felt major tingling sensations up there in my brain, and I fell down, which happens often.

"Are you alright." I heard a voice say in my head.

"SHIT THE VOICES ARE BACK." I said in my mind.

"Your not crazy, we can talk to each other this way." He said.

"Are you really talking to me?" I asked him outlaid.

"Yes." He said," Good I'm not crazy." I mentally shouted in hooray.

I ran up to him and jumped onto him and began kissing him.

"To.. My.. Headquaters." He said in between breaths.

"Okay." I said, then kissed his nose.

So we had sex, and it was amazing. I was laying in his arms afterwards and thought," I guess tonight, Severus and I had our first fight, then had makeup sex?" Then he replied to my thought," Yes we did." Great, now my fiance can hear every thought I have.. This may suck.


	57. Chapter 57

**RYAH POV**

Anna and I were eating breakfast when an owl dropped a letter in my plate. It read,

_Ryah,_

_I'm writing to let you know that I think that you and I should go on break. It's too hard to have a long distance relationship with me having work and you being in school. I love you and I will see you soon._

_-George_

I was relived when I read the letter. I had been stressed about not seeing him and not talking to him enough. I handed it to Anna so she could read.

After she was done she screamed,"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER FOR WHAT HE DID!"

I shoved a piece of bread in her mouth,"Chill out bro, he said break, not break up. I am totally fine with this."

She ripped the bread out of her mouth and glared at me as I got up to head to the dorm so I could write him back.

_George,_

_I totally agree with you, I just didn't know how to say it._

_I love you too and I will most defiantly be seeing you soon._

_-Ryah._

I borrowed DeerAss from Anna because the beautiful Gerard can't deliver mail.

Afterwards, I decided to go and visit Moaning Myrtle. I love that crazy bitch. I burst into her bathroom in my usual fashion and stopped when I noticed that someone else was in here with me.

I quietly stepped forward to see who it was. I was surprised to see Draco sitting on the floor crying.

I got a bit closer and I could see blood flowing from his wrists.

"Oh God," I thought, "He's slit his wrists…"

I got a bit closer, so much closer that I was surprised he didn't see me, and said his name softly.

He looked up at me angrily.

"Leave me alone…Please…Just leave…"

"I can't," I whispered as walked over to him and sat down, taking one of his wrists in my hand.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You hate me don't you?" He said while trying to pull his wrist away.

"I don't hate you," I said as I pulled out my wand.

I murmured healing spells over his wrists and watched as the cuts slowly healed themselves. I could feel him shaking.

After the magic was done working, I pulled him to me, he buried his face in my shoulder. I rubbed his back as he cried.

"Do you want to tell me why?" I asked.

He pulled away from me, my hands still rested on his arms.

"I-I can't…" He said, I could hear his voice strain as he tried to stop more tears from flowing.

I squeezed his hand,"Yes you can."

"I'm scared…If I don't do it soon he'll kill me…A-and my entire family."

I looked up at him, the tears were falling again. I reached my hand up and brushed them away.

"Who will kill you if you don't do what?" I asked gently, hoping that he would tell me.

"Y-You-Know-Who wants me to kill Professor Dumbledore."

I was so scared for him, I knew that he didn't have it in him to kill someone. I knew he couldn't do it.

"You're disgusted with me aren't you? I knew I shouldn't have told you…" He tried to get up but I grabbed his arm

"No! Please, I can help you!" I said forcefully.

"No one can help me," he said while looking down at me.

"Then at least let me be with you through this! You shouldn't have to be alone!"

He pulled me to my feet and pressed his lips against mine. I ran my hands along his back. I could feel his tears on my face.

He pulled away first,"Oh Merlin," he said,"I-I…I'm sorry. I know you love _him _now and…and…"

"Draco, _I love you. _I never stopped."

"I shouldn't have drug you into this… He'll kill you too… I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"Oh, trust me," I said,"He won't do that…"

I didn't want to tell him that Voldy and I play Barbies all the time, he might find it a bit upsetting.

I grabbed his arm,"I'll take you back to your dorm," I said.

We got some strange looks from people in the hall way on the way back. I didn't care.

He had all the lights off in his dorm, I moved to turn them on after I had sat him down on the bed.

"Don't leave me," he said.

I flicked the switch,"I'm not," I said,"I'm turning on the light it's so damn dark in here. Do you usually just sit in here in the dark?"

"Well, yes," he said.

I sat down next to him,"That's not normal, Draco."

He ignored that statement and asked,"Are you still with Weasley?"

"No, not at the moment."

His face lit up,"Did you break up with him…BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME?"

I patted his leg,"Whatever you want to believe there, champ."

I looked at him, he just looked so happy.

"Does that mean….That we're back together?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said.

He pulled my face towards his and kissed me.

We kissed for awhile until I realized that it was time for lunch.

Draco and I sat next to Anna. She was appalled.

"WHAT THE HELL,MAN?" She screamed.

"Well I found Draco in the bathroom, with his wrists slit. What the hell did you expect me to do?"

Anna stood up on the table and screamed,"DRACO TRIED TO KILL HI-"

She was cut off by Draco putting his hand over her mouth.

"Anna be quiet!"

"Draco are you hitting on my best friend?" I asked.

"W-what? N-no I would never…" He said pulling his hand away.

I laughed a bit,"Draco I was kidding. You have to understand my sense of humor, man. I love making people uncomfortable."

"Oh, right," he said.

Anna was somewhat mean to him for the rest of lunch, but he likes it. I know he does.


	58. Chapter 58

**Anna's POV**

"What the hell are you eating?" I said mentally to Severus.

"I don't know, Dumbledore forced me to eat it, I think it might contain some form of drugs or toxins in it." He said holding up the green platter of flat mass of horribleness.

"That looks.. awful." I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"I know! He said excitedly, while smiling at me, I have no idea why he was excited, I would want to die if someone fed me that fifth.

"Hey Anna!" I heard Goyle say from behind me.

"Hey Goyle!" I said giving him a hug.

"Joker blew up my house and family." He said.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they were dick heads always, they did not understand my love for Lavender, so they deserved death." He said, looking like he was having a horrible flashback.

"Come on Goyle." I said tugging on his sleeve.

"I cant leave Crabbe alone again! He found out his name was Vincent and has been on a rampage of terror since. He eats people's undergarments and there families couches.." He said looking at his shoes and shaking his head.

"I think Crabbe will be alright for just a minute there Goyle." I said taking his hand and leading him towards the Gryffindor's table.

"Anna." He said in a loud whisper," Lavender's over there! I cant go over there!" He said.

"Goyle, she might think your scary if you don't actually go and talk to her, you just stare at her and lean very far over the table gripping your pumpkin juice very hard, and I have to say, your eyes get like oh shit scary big there Goyle." I said in the nicest tone possible.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" He asked with big eyes.

"Then we kill her." I said, he gave me a horrified look as I dragged me over to her table.

"Lavender, Im Anna this is Goyle." I said mounting Goyle's back.

"He is a nice fellow, you should talk to him, he is a very wonderful being." I said hopping off his back.

"Hi Goyle." Said Lavender shyly, then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and sat next to her, by the next day. They were walking down the hall holding was amazing. I stalked them everywhere they went, when the would walk past a dark conner I was there, when they would think no one was behind them. I was.

Just as I began my morning routine of stalking them, I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"Yes Draco?" I asked.

"I love Ryah." He said, sounding kind o' worried.

"Yes Draco, I'm aware there." I replied.

"But, I have fear she might still love the freckly boy." He said before breaking into tears.

"She doesn't there Draco, and why the hell would you interrupt my stalking session huh? Your a sick person." I said before I playfully slapped him, and we grabbed Ryah and began to stalk them.

"I wonder if they know if were following them?" asked Draco.

"Draco, if they did, they would have said something, god your stupid. But I love your idioticness." Said Ryah, kissing his nose, which made me think of Severus.

"Hey love, what are you up too?" I mentally asked him.

"I'm walking around the castle looking for my pillow, someone stole it and I am not pleased." He said, sounding angry.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"My favorite on too!" He said sounding childish, " There will be hell to pay, they will rue the day there born, I bet is was Lupin, all he does is chews and turns into a werwolf all the time, its not fair!" He said.

"Severus, how old are you?" You sound like your a goddamn year month year old Alabama fan." I said.

"I am just upset." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Look up." I said turning around, and he had _I Love You_ written on a piece of paper.

"I love you too." I mouthed to him and then blew him a kiss.

"I THINK THEy'RE GOING TO KISS." Draco screamed.

"GODDAMIT DRACO YOUR SO LOUD." Ryah said slapping him," But I enjoy your presence." She said, trying to makeup for the abuse she had just inflicted on this poor piece of shit of a boy.

We looked over to see Goyle put his hand on Lavenders cheek, she looked down and smiled, then he lifted her face to his, and lightly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and spun her around.

"AWWWWHHHHH." We all said in perfect unison, then Ryah pushed him off some bolder and he fell onto a rock, then her and I continued to awe in their kiss.

"What should we do about.. _him?_" I asked her.

"Ugh, _Evidence Removal."_ She said as Draco began slowly flying into the air and his injures disappearing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Because I love you.. and you uh.. need disciplined ." She said, clearly making up that whole sentence.

"Oh, I see." He said, he was so stupid.

I couldn't wait for Christmas break. I was staying for Severus for a week, then with Ryah for a week.

"I'm going to class." They both said.

"I guess I should too." I replied.

We all locked arms and skipped to class, well Ryah and I skipped, we pushed Draco off another bolder and did not save him for four hours. So when teachers would ask," Where is Mr. Malfoy." We would say," He flung himself off a bolder because he thinks he is a lion, but he is really a peasant." They gave us looks like," Yes he is."


	59. Chapter 59

**RYAH POV**

Draco and I sat next to each other on the plane ride back to America. Anna was with Snape. I'll miss that crazy bitch.

Draco was having a panic attack at the moment, he wasn't used to being this far off the ground.

I was about to slap him because nothing else was working when the Buckwheat Your Everest Man turned around.

"I want to buckwheat that sexy JEEEESSSUUUSS CHRIIIIISSST looking' boy's Everest," he said while pointing at Draco.

The way he said Jesus Christ reminded me of someone else's voice that I heard in the land of yesterday. That was so very long ago.

"Who's Jesus?" Asked Draco in a concerned whisper.

"He's-" I was going to tell him who Jesus was but then I realized who the Buckwheat Your Everest Man was.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE JEFF MANGUM!" I screamed.

The flight attendant poked her head out of the curtain,"Ma'am, I'll have to ask you to calm the fuck down."

"Sorry, but we are in the presence of greatness. That man right there is Jeff Mangum of Neutral Milk Hotel. I want to get married to him."

Draco looked a bit upset and confused.

"You're the first person who has recognized me. And you….YOU MUST BE ANNE FRANK'S REINCARNATE! I HAVE RIDDEN IN THIS AEROPLANE OVER THE SEA TO SEARCH FOR YOU!"

I really had no idea how to respond to this so I said,"Well there, Jeff, I'm pretty sure that I'm not Anne Frank but you're music is the most amazing thing in the world."

"Please, take my ugly sweater that I always wear, it'll keep you safe, Anne Frank," said Jeff Mangum.

I accepted it with great honor. That was THE sweater. One does not simply refuse.

I pulled it over my head,"I am honored."

He didn't respond, he had fallen asleep.

Draco was looking at me with a confused expression and was pointing at Jeff and my sweater.

"I shall show you the music when we get to my house," I said,"It will explain everything."

The stewardess brought us drinks, when Draco wasn't looking I poured an entire bottle of NyQuil. He fell asleep pretty fast.

My mom picked us up at the airport. Draco freaked out less in the car this time partly because my mom is a better driver than me and partly because he was still slightly drugged from the NyQuil that I had given him.

I was still wearing the sweater that Jeff had given me. I dragged Draco up the stairs to my room. He sat on my bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here…While you know…"

"Oh don't worry about it," I said while dropping_ In The Aeroplane Over The Sea _into my cd player so that Draco could hear the amazingness of Jeff Mangum.

"I'm happy you're here," I said before I pushed the play button.

Jeff's voice drifted through the speakers, Draco made it through King Of Carrot Flowers Pt.1 without saying anything, but when King Of Carrot Flowers Pt.2 started with Jeff Mangum's loud voice somewhat yelling,"I LOOOOVVVE YOOOU JEEEESUS CHRIIIIISST!", Draco jumped off the bed and yelled,"What in Merlin's name is this?"

"The only way to reach Nirvana," I said,"Stay here, I have a surprise for you."

I wanted him to meet Dorian, I had thought about it before we left Hogwarts and I thought it was the right decision.

He was staying with Magic Pope Sloan, who had built a house in my backyard, at the moment.

I opened my door to find Anna and Snape standing right in front of me.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" I screamed.

"His house sucks," said Anna,"Can we stay in your boat house?"

"Go right on ahead," I said as they walked off, probably to have sex, the horny bastards.

I walked into Magic Pope Sloan's house without knocking and took Dorian. He would know where Dorian went, I hope.

Dorian looks so much like Draco that it's almost scary. He was so happy to see me, but not as happy as I was to see him.

I carried him across the yard because he tried to chase the squirrels. He might look like Draco,but he acts like me. I'm so glad that he won't grow up to be a little bitch.

I'm sure that Draco was afraid of squirrels when he was Dorian's age.

I walked into my room, holding Dorian.

Draco looked up at us,"What is that?"

"Well Draco, this is our child, Dorian," I said.

He walked over to where I was standing and touched Dorian's face. He started crying.

"God, is he that ugly?" I asked.

"N-no…B-but you said he died…."

"I lied, I lie about a lot of things," I replied.

"Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out," I said as I handed him over.

Anna choose that exact moment to burst into my room.

"OH MY GOD IT'S DORIAN!" She screamed.

"Anna please shut up or I'll have to give you some NyQuil so you'll go the fuck to sleep."

"Al-alright, I just wanted to join your band," she said.

"Well you can't because you won't go the fuck to sleep,'' I said while shaking my head.

Draco was completely ignoring us because he was too inthralled with Dorian.

"Well I just came in here to tell you that Magic Pope Sloan has let wildebeests run amuck in your boat house," she said sadly. I knew those pesky little wildebeests had interrupted her and Snape.

"Oh that crazy bastard. I'll make him clean it up then go the fuck to sleep," I said.

"Well I gotta get back to m sexy hunk of man," she said as she walked out the door.

I made Draco watch horror movies such as _The Exorcist _and _The Shining._ I had to get him some NyQuil so he would stop freaking the fuck out.

My mom had made him promise to sleep on the couch, so I left him there and went up to my room with Dorian so I could sleep.

After I got up there however, I felt kind of bad about leaving him down there by himself in the scary part of my house after I had traumatized him with movies.

I put Dorian to bed and went back downstairs and walked to the couch. Draco was still asleep from the drugs that I had given him.

I sat down on the couch and pulled his head on my lap. I turned on the TV and watched more horror movies.

I was watching _The Strangers _when Magic Pope Sloan burst into my house.

Now, when someone is watching _The Strangers _it is not a good time to burst into their house in the middle of the night because that movie is scary as hell.

I screamed and elbowed Draco in the face. He woke up and looked around, still delirious.

Magic Pope Sloan stepped forward and said,"I have seen into the future."

"Uh-huh…." I said, still shaking.

Whenever Magic Pope Sloan began to speak the prophecy his voice changed to a very musical sound of tubas and double basses.

"SNAPE KILLES DUMBLEDORE INSTEAD OF DRACO AND ANNA ENDS UP WITH FRED AND IS UNHAPPY FOR LIFE. DON'T TELL HER THOUGH!"

And then he ran out.

Draco looked up at me,"Was that Jesus?"

"No, Draco what the hell are you talking about?" I said forcefully.

He didn't reply because he had gone the fuck back to sleep.

I tried to concentrate on the movie but I found myself trying to devise a plan so that Anna did not end up with Fred, the dumb bastard.


	60. Chapter 60

**Anna's POV**

It was Valintine's day at Hogwarts, and they were having a dinner and everyone was supossed brine a date, and if you did not you were placed in the _shame_ box. Nobody wants to be in the shame box. Its a horrid place to be.

"Hey Anna I was wondering if.." Said Seamus Finnigan.

"No." I replied, I already knew what he was going to ask me, and I did NOT want to be seen with such a sad excuse for a human.

"But I thought that." He said before I cut him off.

"I eat human flesh." I said, trying to scare him off, then I heard crying behind me and turned around to see Crabbe standing behind me, he must have gotten afraid when he heard me say that I ate human flesh, which I certainly did not do.

"OH GOD CRABBE, DO NOT EAT DUMBLEDORE'S FAVORITE BED BIRD AGAIN.. HE WILL HAVE A FIT." I screamed chasing after him, nil I felt hands grab me and pull me into a dark corner, before I could say anything I felt someone's lips on mine.

I opened my eyes to see Severus standing over me.

"So you eat human flesh huh?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, I do, so I might eatcha skin there Severus." I said, and made him smile.

"So you wanna explain why you pulled me in here and scared the hell out of me, I thought somehow Blaise became straight again.." I replied, having flashbacks of Blaise hitting on me.. Shew.

" I just needed to hold you for a minute." He said looking at his shoes. I tiled his head up.

"Oh no Severus.. I think I'm running a fever, maybe we should cancel my classes today, and since you have no classes to teach. I think I should have the day off and if I do not, I might eat your skin off." I said in a sarcastic tone, wining a smile from him.

"Go down to my room, I will write a note and tell all of your other teachers you aren't feeling well." He said, lightly touching my face, then he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hurry up." I said as he was walking away.

I skipped down the halls screaming," IVE BEEN WAITING, FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU." I bet the people having class were pleased.

Once I arrived, I laid down on his bed, and he came almost afterwards. He sat down next to me, he playfully pulled me down, pinning himself on top of me, then I decided I would tickle him, he was very ticklish on his sides. And he came falling downward and I pushed him to the side, and I got on top of him. We were both laughing until we slowly came to a stop. He looked at me for a moment.

"Your so beautiful." He said, I smiled at him, and began to dismount him. I laid next to him.

"You don't understand how precious you are to me." He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Its like when you walk away, or don't look at me, I get a sadness. But when your near me, its like my hearts on fire.." He said before I rolled over and he wrapped his arms around my waist and spooned me.

"Your just.. so beautiful." He said, lightly kissing my neck.

"I love you Severus." I said, then I placed my hand on his.

"I love you too. Tonight, I just want to feel you in my arms." He said before holding me tighter, something was on his mind, I could tell. But I did not say anything.

"Please.. don't leave me." He whispered, I don't think he meant for me to hear that. But I did.

He began rubbing my stomach," Have you been working out?" He asked," Your stomach's hard in places." He said.

"No I have not actually." I said, then as soon as those words left my mouth, I went stiff, he did too.

"Are you… _late_?" He asked, I blushed. I did not exactly want him to ask me that. It was just a awful thing to ask. Then I thought about it, and I was actually, 3 weeks.

"3 weeks." I said hanging my head down.

"Severus I did not purposely.." I said before he crushed his lips onto mine.

"I know, but we don't even know if you are actually." He said.

"I can find out, hang on." I said, I reached in my pocket and grabbed my wand.

"_How fucked am I?" _I said. Severus had obviously never heard of this spell before, he just raised an eyebrow.

Then, a giant green thumbs up appeared.

"Oh. My. God." I said running my fingers through my hair, then I felt a small tear run down my face. He came behind me and lightly kissed my neck.

"This isn't horrible, I mean we are going to be married soon and everything and.." I said.

"No, its not that I'm sad Severus, I'm.. Happy." I said, and a huge smile appeared on my face.

"As am I." He said." I am honored to say that you are carrying my child." He said, then kissed my forehead.

"Your amazing Severus, you really are." I said, standing up on my tiptoes and kissing him. Then, he picked me up and spun me around. I just laughed, and wrapped my legs around him as he still had me picked up, and kissed his noes.

"I love you Anna." He said to me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"And I love you Severus." I said, he placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. Once he put me down, he got down on both knees and kissed my stomach. I would normally think this was creepy, but because he was doing it and the way he did it, it was sweet.

As soon as he stood up, a owl flew through the window.

"Its for you." He said, handing me the letter, it said," _Dear Miss Anna Andrew, we deeply apologize for the confusion that just happend, dumbass Earl over here spelt his diet sunscreen flavored toffee juice all over our devices so they were out of whack. You are not is all._

_- You will never know.._

Then the letter just went poof, and it was gone.

"Well then." He said smiling, then pulled me down on the bed. He began to tickle me till I couldn't breath. Then we just laid there together for awhile. My head was on his chest, I loved listing to his heartbeat. He was drawing circles on my back and running his fingers through my hair.

"Severus." I said, and leaned up to talk to him.

"Hmm." He replied.

"Well your birthday is soon and I was wondering if.." He cut me short.

"Your all I could ever want Anna, I don't want nor need anything."He said, before he could get another word out, I kissed him. I could never get enough of kissing him, ever.

"Well I'm getting you something, like it or not." I said.

"Im not going to win this aren't I?" He asked.

"Nope." I said flatly, then lightly kissed his lips, then laid back down.

"I love you Anna, your all I could ever want." He said.

"I love you too Severus, I love you too." I said back.


	61. Chapter 61

**RYAH POV**

Anna and I were eating luck when Pansy Parkinson walked over to our table,"Did you hear about Draco?" She asked in her voice that makes me want to kill myself.

"No. What happened to Draco?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh, well if you don't know then I won't be the one to tell you…"

She tried to walk away,"Goddamn it,Parkinson, if you don't tell me right now I will chop you up into little bits and scatter you around places where no one will find you… I have done that shit before."

She looked at me with huge eyes,"Potter attacked him in the bathroom and now he's in the hospital wing."

"SHIT!" I screamed and ran out of the room, Anna followed.

I was talking to myself in a rage, saying incoherent things with many swear words mixed in.

We saw Harry walking in front of us. We both ran forward and grabbed the back of his hair. We drug him in to a conner and began to brutally beat him with our crowbars.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Anna screamed.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A HUMAN BEING!" I screamed.

It took us a moment to realize that he wasn't moving anymore. I reached out my crowbar and poked him with it.

"Well, shit. I think he's dead," I said.

"I think you're right…" Said Anna.

"There is only on way to fix this," I said looking epically off into the distance,"WE MUST BURY HIM IN THE PET SEMATARY!"

"You're right!" She yelled.

We piled on to our magical tricycle and flew off to Main, that is where the Pet Sematery is you know.

We had to walk for a really long time across this cliff and Harry was heavy as hell. When we finally got there, our arms were so tired that we dropped him on the ground in a pile of horse shit.

"Well that's respectful…." Said Anna as she shook her head in disapproval.

We wanted to dig a hole with magic but the creepy man named Jeb who lived down the street reminded us that you can't do that. Some each buries his own bullshit. Then he told us that the soil of a man's heart was stonier and called us Louis. He is a weird little man, that Jeb.

After we were finished digging the hole, Anna said,"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well no," I replied,"He probably won't turn out right, most defiantly stupider than he was before and possibly a fucking crazy murderer. But you never know, he might be just fine."

After we threw the last shovelful of dirt into the grave, we left on our magical tricycle. Harry would have to find his own way back.

It wasn't as late as I thought it would be when we got back because of the time difference.

I still had time to go and see Draco before I had to go to class.

The hospital wing was empty except for his bed. I walked over quietly because he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and arms and face.

I held his hand and watched him sleep. He never looked peaceful, even when he was asleep.

I was staring at the ground when he woke up.

"What did I miss in classes?" He asked me.

"Well I wouldn't know. Anna and I were…Um…Dealing with Potter…"

He raised his eyebrows,"What did you do?"

"Oh trust me, you really do not want to know."

He sank back down in the bed.

"What curse did he use on you? Do you know?" I asked.

"No. I'd never heard of it before."

"Oh," was the only thing that I could think to say.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Anna came and and grabbed my arm and drug me out of the chair.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE POTTER!" She screamed.

"I'll come back and see you later." I promised Draco as Anna forcefully pulled me out of the hospital wing.

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the hallway. I had to look at him for a minute to realize on of his eyes was crossed.

"Well this is a problem. But at least he's not raging lunatic,hey?" I said.

She just kept staring at him,"You don't think he'll tell anyone do you?"

I shook my head,"Nah, what could he tell then anyway? That we killed him and buried him in the Pet Sematary in Main? They won't believe him even if he remembers."

"Yeah I guess you're right," She said as we walked away.

We watched him closely for the next few day incase he started to show any murderous tendencies. He didn't, thank God, but he was significantly stupider. Hermione yelled at him all the time. He doesn't understand life anymore. We just pretend like nothing happened.


	62. Chapter 62

**RYAH POV**

I was sitting in my dorm playing with Gerard when Draco burst in.

"It's happening," he said with urgency.

"What's happening? Armageddon?"

"No," he said shakily,"I've let the Death Eaters in."

"Oh,"I said as I got up,"Lets go then."

I grabbed my wand before we walked out the door. The hallways were deserted but I could hear screaming from somewhere in the castle.

We were almost to the place where we were supposed to meet the rest of the Death Eaters when Draco grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Go and find George. You can't get involved in this," he said.

Before I said anything, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said as he turned me around and shoved me forward,"NOW GO!"

"You'll be okay, I know you will," I said as I was walking away.

I broke into a run and made it to the Great Hall pretty quickly. I was at this point when I decided that I was going to join the SWAT team.

There was chaos everywhere, I could see members from the Order Of The Phoenix. I looked for George but I couldn't find him. And then I got a really horrible thought, what if he was killed or injured. This scared the shit out of me so I ran through the fight, stunning bitches so that they would get the hell out of the way.

I made it to the hospital wing to find most of the Weasleys sitting around a bed. I ran to where they were sitting.

"GEORGE!" I meant to say his name but I ended up screaming it.

He walked over and hugged me. He led me over to the bed. It was then that I realized that I had been crying.

I looked down at the figure in the bed and saw that it was Bill.

"He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback." Mrs. Weasley told me. I just nodded.

George had his arm around me,"What happened?" He asked.

I really did not know how to say what happened so I crying and started saying incoherent shit.

"T-the Death Eaters a-and the hallway and yeah," I sobbed.

"O-okay," he said while rubbing my shoulders.

I suppose the reason I was torn all to hell was because I had left Draco and I was worried about him and Anna.

I think that George thought that I was upset about his brother, which I was but that wasn't the main problem.

I looked around and realized Fred wasn't there.

"Oh shit," I thought,"This ain't happening tonight."

The prophecy about Anna and Snape and Fred was going to come true tonight. I had to stop this shit.

"George where's Fred?" I asked, trying to see calm.

"Oh, he's-" He couldn't say anymore because I cut him off.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" I screamed as I ran out of the hospital wing. I had to find Fred and keep him away from Anna, or I had to find Snape and keep him from killing Dumbledore.

I saw Fred walking near a flight of stairs.

"Oh hey-" He started but stopped because I pushed him down the stairs.

"YOU AREN'T RUINING THIS FOR HER!" I screamed before I ran off to find Snape.

I ran like hell up to the Astronomy Tower. Anna was standing behind the door with a huge present. I remembered that it was Snape's birthday.

I shoved her out of the way and stepped to where all of the Death Eaters and Draco could see me.

"DON'T DO I-" I screamed at Snape, completely ignored me and said the killing curse.

I saw Anna's face she looked like someone had killed her entire family. She dropped the box that she was holding and a half dragon half cat thing broke free.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? SHE WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I screamed at Snape.

The dragon whatever ran forward and Bellatrix picked it up and said,"OH IT'S SO CUTE! I WANT TO KEEP IT!"

"Anna?" Snape said quietly.

"I WILL END YOU!" I screamed at Snape.

He turned to me looking shocked, and I suppose that he took me seriously because he turned and got the hell out of there. Anna just stood there, dumbstruck.

I looked over at Draco, he was crying. He caught my eye for a second and then I ran after Snape.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

I must have mistook a pillar for Snape because I crashed into it headfirst.

I looked up to see Anna saying something to Snape in a very loud manner.

I got up and tried to run after her but I couldn't stand without the world spinning. I sat there for awhile until I felt hands pulling me to my feet. I looked up and saw George.

"I am concussed," I said.

"I see that," he said as he supported me to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey gave me something that made the world stop spinning.

I jumped out of the bed.,"WHERE'S ANNA AND FRED?" I screamed.

"They're out in the hall," said George.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I exited the premises.

I saw them sitting on a bench outside, he had his arm around her.

"OH HELL NO! GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I screamed

George came outside,"Stop that,"he said as he led me back inside the hospital wing and sat me down on the bed.

"B-BUT THE PROPHECY! UNHAPPINESS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" I screamed with my eyes wide.

"Shh… Calm down," he said.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE BEING RUINED OUTSIDE!"

"Okay, think you've hit your head too hard," George said while frowning.

"You're right," I said before summoning a bottle of NyQuil so I could go the fuck to sleep.

I drank the whole bottle and was out pretty fast


	63. Chapter 63

**Anna's POV **

**DUMBLEDORE'S DEATH.**

"Oh Hagrid?" I asked, walking to his house, it was Severus's birthday and I thought I would get him a pet something, I just do not know yet.

"Oh hiya there Anna!" Said the very large mass of Hagrid.

"So, watcha got for me?" I asked, pointing to the large box that said," DONT TOUCH ME BITCH."

"Well, I went down to the market today and I found you a half at half dragon, his name is Cancoon." He said, picking up the long cat looking dragon animal.

"Oh.." I said, I bet Severus would kill me if we had this.

"ITS SO CUTE!" I said, even thought that was more likely the ugliest damn thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Well here ya go." He said handing me Cancoon.

"Hagrid, how am I going to carry this up to the castle without getting caught?" I asked him.

"Well shit, I did not think about that.. Just put him in your shirt and tell people you got fat." He said in a hushed tone.

"Oh okay." I said, then realized I could just write BACK AWAY FROM THE BOX on the box.

So i Put Cancoon in the box, and began walking up to the castle.

"Hey Andrew, whats in the box?" Asked Ron Weasley. I just shoved him off a boulder.

"Thats whats in the goddamn box." I said to him as he was falling a great measure of length.

I ran up to my dorm and slammed the door. I fed Cancoon, and took a shower. Once I got out, I began to wrap Cancoon in very pretty wrapping and set him in the corner.

After awhile of sitting in my dorm, singing some amazing Jeff Mangum, I decided I would get all dolled up.

I went into our bathroom, and did a spell on my hair to make it into spiral curls. I applied light makeup, and found a nice dark blue dress and slipped it on. I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty tonight.

I walked out of the dorm carrying Cancoon in a very large box that I could hardly carry. I had to stop many times and drop the box and pick it back up again. It was very dark outside, I had just realized that.

I heard a great deal of screaming and fighting, which made me decide to go to the Astronomy tower. I walked up there and saw Severus, he was barely in front of me, but considering the large box was covering my mouth, I could not exactly call him over here.

I followed him until I heard Dumbledore say," Severus, please." I looked up to see Severus pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Then I heard him say," Avada Kadavera." And saw Dumbledore's body fall to the ground.

I felt my body go weak. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man I love with all my heart just _murdered_ someone.

I could hear nothing, all I could do was stand there, I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. My heart had truly broken. He slowly turned and looked at me, he wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He was a monster. I felt devastation running through me. I had to get out of there.

I could feel the tears falling more and more by the second, I slowly backed away, then began to run. I heard his footsteps following me.

"Anna, please." He said softly. I did not listen, I just kept running, and so did he.

he eventually ran faster than I and grabbed both of my hands. I couldn't look him in the eye so I just looked down at the floor.

"Look at me, please." He said through tears. I looked up at him, and felt myself beige to start sobbing.

I slowly took my hands away from his, and slowly slid my ring off and placed it in his hand. Once I did that, he looked at me, tears falling from his eyes.

"I cant do this.." I said, sobbing even harder, then I heard the death eaters coming from behind us.

"I wish you the best Severus, I really do." I said, then began running away, crying even harder. I kept running until I could hardly stand anymore, I fell to my knees and just let out a scream. I stayed like that for awhile, just sobbing until I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Fred, kneeling beside me.

"What?" I said very sternly.

"Come here." He said lightly, and before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me into a hug, and held me there for a minute. I was completely incoherent to what was happening around me, just that I had lost the man I love.


	64. Chapter 64

**RYAH POV**

About three weeks after Snape killed Dumbledore, George and I were sitting outside talking. We had to get out of the house to escape Anna's screaming and crying, we couldn't take it anymore.

We had stopped talking for awhile and sat in a comfortable silence when he grabbed my hand and slipped something on one of my fingers.

It was almost completely dark out, so I had a bit of a hard time seeing. I raised my hand to my face. I still couldn't see because it had rapidly gotten so dark out. I could barely see my hand.

"George, what is that?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"It's-it's," he said in a nervous voice. I realized that I had probably yelled my question. I was thinking of Snape. He makes me want to go on a murderous rampage. He is just so wretched.

"SPIT IT OUT BOY!" I screamed. I was envisioning cutting Snape's toe off with a chainsaw.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would….marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" I squealed as I jumped on him.

"REALLY?" He yelled in an ecstatic voice.

"No I was just lying," I said sarcastically,"Yes, you dumbass, of course. How could you ever doubt me?"

He got up and pulled me to my feet,"Come on, lets go announce it to everyone.''

He led me through the yard so I wouldn't trip over something like I usually do.

Mrs. Weasley was making dinner in the kitchen. I said hello to her before we went upstairs.

Now that we were in the light, I looked down a my hand to see the ring.

It was a thin silver with a medium sized diamond in the middle. It was very pretty. I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe I was getting married now. I had already decided that I wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts, I wanted to join the SWAT team. I was working on my application for SWAT team academy.

We were going to wait in his and Fred's room to wait for dinner, but when we got to the door, we heard Anna screaming and crying.

"Oh GODDAMNIT!" I screamed.

I cracked the door just enough so I could see in. Fred had his arm around her. I shook my head, they were somewhat dating. I told George of Magic Pope Sloan's prophecy, and since then he and I had been trying to break them up. George came up behind me and looked in.

"Should we do something?" He whispered.

I was just about to say yes when Ginny ran upstairs and announced that dinner was ready.

The entire family, including undead Harry and Hermione, was sitting at the table. Everyone had eating a little bit when George said,"Can everyone be quite for a moment? I need to tell you all something very important."

He said it in a somber sounding voice and reached over to put his hand on my stomach. I realized that he wanted to make it seem like I was pregnant.

I wanted to play along, so I looked down at my feet.

"I know that this is going to come as a surprise to all of you, since Ryah and I have only been together for about a year, but…" He said this quietly.

Everyone looked at us with anticipation, I know that they thought I was pregnant. We were enjoying this immensely.

"WE ARE ENGAGED!" He finished his sentence extremely loudly.

I looked around at everyone at the table, they were looking at each other and smiling.

"Oh, what great newssssssssssssssss!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. She likes me a lot.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE THE WEDDING? I'M YOUR MAID OF HONOR RIGHT?" Screamed Anna.

"I don't know, and yes." I replied.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about dates for the wedding. We decided on sometime in April.

After dinner, I called my mom to inform the rest of my family. She was very happy. Everyone likes George so much more than Draco.

George and I sat in his room and made plans until we heard Anna screaming. From the bathroom.

"THAT IS IT!" I screamed.

"CALLING MAGIC POPE SLOAN!"

"You raang?" He asked when he popped in.

"Can you please get George and I some acid? And possibly some assorted costumes that we could use for plays?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said before he disappeared.

He reappeared with a bag of acid pills and a huge chest of cloths.

"Thanks, brother," I said.

George and I dove into the bag of acids pills. We saw many amazing things, and we couldn't hear Anna anymore, which was the best part


	65. Chapter 65

**Anna's POV**

I awoke with another nightmare of Severus. How he was holding me and I looked up to see he had no face, because he killed. It was awful.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Goddamnit." I whispered, I have had these nightmares since the last time I saw Severus. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. He sent me mental messages in my mind all the time. Whenever he does I just think of a really ghetto song to block out his voice. Im almost positive he can hear it, because he always tries to talk louder than the song in my head, then gets aggravated, then stops.

"Are you alright?" Fred said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He had really helped me out with everything, and I have began to really care about him. But I really cant have feelings for anyone right now, I just care about him. I feel bad because I can never feel the same way about him that he feels about me. I mean I would never want anything bad to happen to him, I don't know what I would do without Fred. Right now, he pretty much is my smile and my laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile. He knows about the nightmares I have at night and stays with me during the night. It contorts me to be in someones arms. I honestly couldn't handle being alone right now, I'm so broken its not even funny, except I have no idea why that would be funny.

"Just go back to sleep Fred." I said with a smile, then squeezed his hand.

"Im going to go walk and try not to want to die for a little while." I said, then kissed his cheek and walked outside.

"Don't die, please." I heard him say from behind the door. I just smiled.

As I walked outside, the burrow changed to a big land of slides and unicorns but I was on the golf course.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud. Then I saw a very large bunny-man. He looked just like the one out of Donnie Darko.

"Would you enjoy a nice slice of my bread?" He asked in a very over excited creepy voice.

"No thank you there.." I said, still slightly like," what the hell?"

"Burn it to the ground Anna." The bunny said, now getting very close to my face.

"Burn what to the ground, what the hell are you talking about, are you on drugs boy?" I asked he bunny man.

"You know what I speak of young grass flipper, do as you are told or else." The bunny said strictly.

"Or what?" What are you talking about, who are you?" I asked the giant mass of creepy ass bunny in front of me. It was times like these I wish I had DeerAss to attack bitches.

"Eat my bread!" He shouted at me.

"No! Im not eating your goddamn bread!" I said before I remembered I had my I-Crowbar app on my iphone, so I used it and beat him with it multiple times then banished him to the land of Noltradom.

"Thats right!" I said before walking back inside. I climbed up the stairs and crawled back in bed with Fred, who was messing with playing with his fingers and smiling like a crazy bastard.

"Well hello." I said with a smile, I decided not to tell him of the previous events, he might think I'm crazy.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, I actually felt very accomplished after assaulting a man in a bunny suit. It was a satisfying feeling.

"Oh no reason there Fred." I said with a smile then crawled into bed.

"May I kiss you?" He asked me, this took me by surprise so I gave him the," what the hell" face.

"Never mind, it was stupid. Daft Fred, Daft Fred." He said repeating to hit himself in the head with his hand.

I reached up and lightly touched his face to get him to self harming himself.

"You didn't have to ask." I said lightly, pulling his face to mine. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I loved Severus, but I Fred had shown me such affection and care. I felt like I had to do this, so I just faked it all for his sake. I couldn't break his heart.

He lightly brushed his lips onto mine, my eyes fluttered shut. It was nothing compared to kissing Severus, but it was still nice. He had his hand on my cheek, then moved his hand to my hair.

I heard Severus say," Stop, please." And I got this overwhelming urge to kiss Fred more just to spite Severus.

We began to kiss very passionately, god I cant believe I just used that word to describe Fred but, I was somewhat on his lap until I heard violent screaming coming from Ryah and George's room. I sounded like she was being killed and her and I have this reaction when one of us scream we go on," Command death." mode.

"I'm uh common for ya!" I yelled very loudly.

"But what about.." Fred said, I looked at him and said," She could be dying right now Fred, what the hell." I said then ran towards her room.

I began banging on her door and yelling for her until she opened and was wearing a very large fur coat with the hood over her head. She had a metal corset on with leather pants and very heavy makeup.

She replied very flatly with…"What?


	66. Chapter 66

**RYAH POV**

George and I were having a two person play for the mice. We were doing a play called _I'm A Fucking Horse LOL._ It was about the Great Buford and how the magical star cat rustled his jimmies when the beautiful warrior Shamiqua, who was brought into his chambers to care for the fire dogs. It was in the trunk of crap that Magic Pope Sloan brought us.

The mice were loving it. Actually, I'm not sure if the mice were really there because George and I had dropped acid.

We were doing the scene where Shamiqua was walking through the forest when the tree, Garfunckle warned her of the coming of the Snorgoffs.

I was wearing my amazing gigantic fur coat and metal corset. My leather pants and high heeled combat boots were pretty good too. I really had to admire George's tree costume though. It truly was a piece of art.

I got past the part where Shamiqua had to scream her battle cry in excitement about warding of the Snorgoffs when Anna knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly. She had just ruined the play.

"Well, I just heard you screaming there…" She said, peaking in at George who stood in his tree costume, letting his head hang.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"George and I were having a two person play for the mice AND YOU RUINED IT!" I screamed.

I started crying, my eye makeup was so heavy that it left black streaks down my face.

"I don't see any mi-" She began but I grabbed my chainsaw and apparated off to Snape's house. Anna ruining our play is entirely his fault.

I stood at his front door and started my chainsaw. I didn't check to see if it was locked or not. I wanted to be dramatic.

I cut through the door wildly whilst screaming,"I AM SPARTA!"

When the entire door was no longer there, I shut the chainsaw off and stepped inside.

"SNAAAPPPE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUUUU?" I yelled.

I walked into his living room to find Bellatrix sniffing his cat. She yelled at it then threw it against the wall and then told it she was sorry.

I walked into the room when she threw it against the wall again.

"Where the hell is Snape?" I asked.

"At Malfoy Manner. Please tell me that you are going to kill him," she replied.

"Well, maybe," I replied. I saw a man with a horse head run by. His name was Gerome.

"Bellatrix, I'm on acid…" I said sadly.

"I see…" She said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm going to go kill Snape now," I said before I disapperated to Malfoy Manner.

I appeared at the front gate and walked up their drive. I flung open the door that led to the dinning room. The Death Eaters were having a meeting.

Everyone stared at me. I realized how scary I looked with my big fur coat with the hood over my face and my running black makeup.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SNAPE?" I yelled.

Snape stood up and raised his hand. I walked forward and lowered my hood. Little cow were swimming around my head the whole time whispering,"Omma killed the kid! Omma killed the kid!"

"MERLIN!" Screamed Voldy,"IT'S RYAH!"

"Voldy," I said sadly,"Anna ruined my play and it's all Snape's fault….And I'm on acid…"

"_El Sober Bitch," _he said.

"Sweet Jesus that was bad…" I said.

"What were you saying about your play?" Voldy asked.

"Voldy, man, I just went on some fucking awesome acid trip. It really does not matter anymore."

He looked at me,"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure man, we're brothers," I replied.

"Can you go get Draco out of his room? We haven't been able to get him out of there since the night he failed at killing Dumbledore…"

"Yeah, man. I'll be right down," I said.

I walked up the stairs and reached his door. I tired knocking on it a few times but he did not answer, so I kicked it down.

"OH MERLIN!" He screamed and grabbed Behemoth.

"Behemoth make it stop…Behemoth make it stop," he whispered.

I stood above him with my fur coat's hood covering most of my face. He looked up at me in fear.

"DRACO GET THE FUCK UP OFF THE FLOOR!" It sounded like a demon he possessed me.

"Ohh acid flashbacks…sorry man…" I said.

"Ryah?" He asked.

"Yep. Now come on champ, Voldy wants you to go downstairs and join the rest of the children."

I drug him down the stairs and into the dining room.

"UGH HE STINKS!" Screamed one of the Death Eaters.

"HE'S A STINKY LITTLE BITCH!" Cried Bellatrix.

"Ryah, we're brothers man. Do me a solid and give him a bath," pleaded Voldy.

"Voldy, man, I can't smell anything…" And then I remembered that my fur coat had a spell on it that repelled bad smells.

"Oh goddamnit, I'll do it..Draco get the fuck upstairs," I demanded.

I walked into their overly large bathroom and said,"_El Bathing Suite-A"_

My sexy sexy outfit was replaced by a neon blue bathing suite.

I filled the fucking huge bath tub with water and got in.

Draco walked in completely naked.

"Draco, you were supposed to wear a bathing suite…" I said.

"I don't have one anymore I burnt it," he said.

He got in with me.

"God, you smell so bad. How long has it been since you had a bath?" I asked.

"Three weeks," he said.

"Urgh, you have issues, man," I said as I grabbed the shampoo.

I pushed his head under the water and attacked his greasy-ass hair with the Suave shampoo that I brought. It was the cheapest I could find.

"You're enjoying this too much," I said.

"Ryah I was wondering if-" I cut him off by shoving his head under the water. I knew what he was going to ask me. I really did not want to have to say no, so I resorted to drowning him.

He came back up for air and said,"But I-"

"DRACO YOU'RE NOT CLEAN YET!" I screamed before shoving his head back underwater.

I apparated away before he could saw anything else.

I appeared in the hallway at the Burrow. I heard Mrs. Weasley talking to Kingsley.

"I don't know how this gigantic fur coat and metal corset got here. I don't know what to do with them," she said.

I snuck back up to George's room. I cracked the door a bit and looked in. He was wearing a really fat red bird costume. It had a Robin Hood hat on its head.

George waved his arms about wildly and said with a dramatic vow,"But, alas, I did not."

He jumped up on a table and said,"I then flew away from the Gardturffs. It was at

that moment I broke free."

"George," I said as I walked back into the room.

"Play's over, brother," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"But, no, it is not my love. The mice have not ceased to exist yet…" He said waving a hand over the space where we had hallucinated the mice.

"_El Sober Bitch,"_ I said.

"Ohh why do I feel so bad?" He said while squeezing his temples.

"Well, George we have just done a shit ton of drugs. You are hungover, my friend," I replied.

"That explains why I'm wearing this bird costume," he said.

"Yeah," I said as I walked down to the kitchen to retrieve my beautiful costume.

Magic Pope Sloan was standing in the door way with a very tall blonde man.

"Magic Pope Sloan, man, who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"This is the eight year old boy that I adopted from China," he said while petting the guy's hair.

The man was obviously not Asian or eight years old.

"Oh well, hello there…?" I asked questioningly.

"Eric Northman," he replied.

Magic Pope Sloan said,"I'm leaving him here for a few days. Make sure he doesn't get out in the sunlight…He screams every time…" And with that, he slammed the door.

"Thank God he is gone…" Said Eric.

He looked around quickly and said,"Don't tell Magic Pope Sloan this, but I am a vampire"

"Wait, so you're telling me that I have to babysit A FUCKING VAMPIRE?" I yelled in rage.

"I can take care of myself." Eric said defiantly.

"Well apparently you can't," I replied in a agitated voice.

Anna came down stairs,"Who the fuck is that?"

"Our new babysitting project that happens to be a vampire," I replied,"Magic Pope Sloan dumped him on us. He said he was and eight year old boy from China."

Anna gave me a questioning look.

"I really don't know, man, I really don't know," I said.

We took Eric upstairs and sat him on the bed.

"How the hell are we supposed to feed you?" I asked.

"Just go to the village and buy some True Blood. They should have it in all of the stores," Eric said.

"Okay, I'll go get some," I said as I grabbed my purse.

Before I walked out of the room, he grabbed my arm and said,"If you ever need me just say,'Calling Eric Northman' and I'll come right on down."

"Yeah, okay. Will do, friend," I said.

"Oh yeah, and Anna," I said before I left," Make sure Eric doesn't eat anybody."

"You're not fucking leaving me with this thing are you?" Anna asked.

"Well, no. Come with me then," I said.

"Oh, and Eric, don't eat my in-laws…" I said.

"I have self control. I AM OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!" Eric cried.

"Okay…. Well we are leaving now," Anna said with a wave


	67. Chapter 67

**Anna's POV**

"Uhm excuse me sir but, do you have any blood?" Asked Ryah, the man looked at her horrified and small tears fell from his eyes.

"Wh-what!" He said, still horrified as hell.

"God damnit, TRUE blood." I said, trying to calm this crazy bastards self down.

"Ohh, I go that shit real cheep." He said in a almost whisper. I decided at this moment hat his man was obviously bi-polar.

"GIVE IT TO US FREE YOU BITCH ASS!" Ryah said putting a very large shotgun to this mans head that I was unaware that she ever had with her, or that she owned this dangerous weapon at all. I liked it.

"Uh, yes mamma." He cried out.

"I AINT YO GODDAMN MAMA YOU PEICE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU" She yelled, he trembled and handed her four full boxes of true blood.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPOSSED TO CARRY THIS YOU MAROON SHAPED ALPAKA ." At this moment, I was afraid of my best friend, her eyes turned bright bright black and thorns came out of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry mamma, I will carry them for you." He said, crying very hard at this point. I just said nothing and slowly backed away from the desk, looking around the store. I heard screaming and a gun shot, but ignored it. She would never kill the man, just might make him no longer have a face. I think she was having mood swings again.

"OOH WHATS THAT!" She said very happily pointing to a time turner sitting on a counter.

"Its a time turner." I said.

"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS GODDAMNIT!" She yelled very loud, then smiled.

It said," DO NOT USE THIS IT IS A PEICE OF A HORRIBLE TRAGEDY." So we decided to use it.

"Lets go to the twenties!" Ryah exclaimed!

"Um, no. Lets go to the eighteen hundreds! We an kill Lincolin!" I exclaimed.

"NO." She yelled, then began to choke me, so we fought for the time turner and we ended up in somehow the show _Game Of Thrones_ In King Joffreys court.

"So then, you will be sentenced to death and OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT SEXY WOMAN!" King Joffrey exclaimed and ran over to Ryah.

"What the fuck are you?" Ryah said. Now normally this would have greatly offended Joffrey, but he smiled at her.

"Please love me." He said in a rather creepy tone.

"You make me afraid." Ryah said in a very terrified voice.

"Don't be afraid of me, I can make your dreams come true." He said in a soft creepy tone.

"So you can turn into a dolly llama and buy me presents and feed them to my pet that doesn't exist, like my is no such thing. " She said. Joffrey looked throughly confused at this.

"Who is your friend, is she your sister, do you guys commit incest?" He asked.

"NO YOU SICK LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled, then remembered that he can kill me, so I smiled at him.

"OH MY GOD IM IN LOVE!" Yelled Viserys Targaryen. Now, I don't know if anyone has ever seen Viserys but he is sexy as hell.

"Why hello there to you too." I said back. He was so hot, I wanted to adopt puppies on his bell.

"Take my beautiful Roo Roo and Viserys love up to there rooms." Ordered Joffrey.

"What the fuck is a Roo Roo!" Ryah exclaimed.

"What the hell man, Were stuck here. Goddamit." I said in a very sad voice.

We walked into a very large room and we heard them lock us in here.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked her.

"I left it with Eric, he might need it incase of an emergency." She said, hanging her head in shame. She is a shameful human peasant.

"I hate my life." She said banging her head against the wall.

"This isn't so bad, Sexy Viserys is here!" I exclaimed.

"I'M ENGAGED, I DO NOT WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE BEGING CALLED ROO ROO GODAMNIT!" She yelled. Then a plan devised in my head.

"Calling Eric Northman." I said, remembering how he said we could do that encase of an emergency. I looked over to the clothes hamper to see Eric's head pop out.

"You raaangg?" He asked.

"Get us the fuck out so we can go the fuck to sleep." Ryah said, he looked at her and licked his lips. I think he wants to tap ze booty.

"Okay, grab my hand!" He said. We grabbed his hand and he said," TO THE NORTHMAN CAVE!" Then nothing happened.

"Well shit." He said. Then Joffrey and Viserys came in.

"Roo Roo my love." Joffrey said, Ryah rolled her eyeballs.

"Anna, I love thee so much." Viserys said, slowly walking towards me. I found it creepy he knew my name. So i just sexually wiggled my tongue at him. He was so very attractive.

"Eric! Do something!" Ryah half yelled in fear of Joffrey who was puckering his lips at her.

"Uh, Uh." Eric said before he made his fangs appear and hissed. Joffrey and Viserys ran off in terror. Then all of a sudden we appeared back in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Well that was fun." I said before skipping off to Fred's room to tell him about my day. I was a happy person. Then he wasn't there so I hoped downstairs to go smoke weed with Eric and Ryah.


	68. Chapter 68

**RYAH POV**

Eric and I became pretty close after the time turner incident. In fact, when Magic Pope Sloan came to take Eric back, I refused to return him.

"Look, man, you ain't getting Eric back…" I said.

"BUT I SAVED HIM FROM CHINA! HE IS JUST A BOY!" Cried Magic Pope Sloan.

"I AM NOT AN EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY!" Screamed Eric.

"Waait a second," said Magic Pope Sloan,"I have my wrong glasses on…"

He ripped off his glasses and pulled out a new pair.

"Oh I guess you were right, he isn't an eight year old Chinese boy…" Said Magic Pope Sloan with a sigh.

"I don't want him anymore. Y'all can keep him. Now I have to go find myself a _real _Chinese boy. I'll see you kids later," he said as he walked out the door.

I turned to Eric and we exchanged a very epic high-five.

"Let's celebrate," he said," Go get Anna and I shall buy you two alcohol and watch you drink it. I cannot get drunk you see…"

I grabbed Anna from Fred and George's room, and we got in the car with Eric. He drove because he is a much better driver than both of us.

We all walked into the liquor store together. Eric made us wait in a corner while he picked out our alcohol.

He walked over to us so he could show us what he got us, expensive ass champagne and red wine, patron, Mike's Hard Lemonade, and vodka.

When the man at the counter asked for Eric's ID, Eric beared his fangs and hissed at the guy. We got everything for free.

We went down into the basement and sat down in a circle. We were about to open the first bottle when Anna said,"You know what you be fun?"

"What?" I asked.

"If we got Percy drunk," she said.

"Oh HELL yes!" I shouted.

I grabbed my shot gun, just in case he didn't come willingly, and Eric drove us to the ministry.

With Eric's help, we found Percy's office pretty fast.

"Percy, boy, come and get drunk with us!" Anna said.

"No," said Percy as he waved us off.

I got out my shot gun.

"Listen here, you piece of shit," I said, holding the gun up to his head,"You are going to get in that Goddamn car or I swear to god I will shoot you."

"Al-alright," he said.

Percy was easy to get to drink and he got drunk fast. He's actually pretty cool when he's drunk, he doesn't act like there's a stick up his ass all the time.

Eric had gone upstairs for god knows what before we all started drinking and hadn't been down since.

We were all reasonably drunk when Eric came back down stairs with a rather large hunk of man.

"This is my friend, Alcide," said Eric as he shoved Alcide forward,"He's a werewolf."

Anna was giving him the look of,"Please let me rape you."

Alcide sat down with us and grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

We all got so drunk that Alcide turned into a werewolf and bit me. Apparently he can shift at will and he looks like a regular wolf.

"GODDAMNIT, ALCIDE, THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" I yelled.

"At least you won't turn into a werewolf… That would be bad," said Eric.

"_El Sober Bitch," _I whispered over all of us.

"ALCIDE GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

He hung his head in shame and walked out the door.

"Come on," said Eric,"Let's go wrap your hand…"

"NO!" I yelled and ran upstairs. Eric and Anna followed.

Mr. Weasley was in the kitchen. I was muttering to myself very angrily.

I walked over to the sink and stuck my hand under the water. I was losing quite a lot of blood.

Mr. Weasley walked over to me.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"Oh, you, know, just got bitten by a werewolf," I said casually even though I was feeling woozy from blood lose.

"OH MERLIN SOMEONE GET LUPIN!" Yelled Mr. Weasley. I felt my legs give out and I sank to the ground. I heard people come running in. My vision was blurring. The last thing I heard was Eric saying,"GODDAMNIT!"

I was lying on a couch when I came around. My head was in someone's lap and they were stroking my hair. They were also crying, I could feel their tears falling on my head.

"What are we going to do, Remus?" Asked Mrs. Weasley's worried voice.

"There's nothing we can do," said a voice I didn't recognize,"She might not even make it past the first transformation…"

The person petting my head started crying harder.

"Shh…George, honey…It'll be okay," said Mrs. Weasley.

At this point I decided to open my eyes.

"She's awake!" I heard someone say.

People were making a fuss and being rather loud.

"How are you feeling?" Asked George, who was holding my head in his lap.

I sat up really fast,"EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I WILL BE OKAY!"

I saw Eric and Anna standing off to their side with their arms folded.

All the people in the room turned to look at me. There was man standing in the center that smelled familiar, when did I develop such a good sense of smell?

I breathed in the air for a moment when the realization hit me.

"Eric, is that another werewolf?" I asked, pointing at the man in the center.

Mrs. Weasley came towards me,"Yes, he is, sweetheart. And he's going to help you-"

"ERIC, GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. I had decided werewolves were too much trouble.

"No, you don't understand," said Mr. Weasley,"He is going to help you, werewolves won't you anymore."

"Eric, look what you've started. Can you just call Alcide and get him to _explain?"_ I asked irritatedly.

"Well, I tried, but he is at work and I don't want to disturb him," said Eric.

"No one gives a fuck about his work schedule," I said getting up from the couch.

"Ugh, fine," Eric said.

I walked into the kitchen. George followed me.

"You know I'll love you no matter what, right?" Asked George.

"Yeah I know, but I won't be turning into a werewolf," I said as I grabbed the vinegar and threw it back.

"Ugh, I just love this tangy shit," I said as I made and involuntary frown.

Eric walked into the kitchen,"Alcide didn't answer…" He said.

"Don't you know any other werewolves?" I asked.

"Nope, Alcide is the only one I like…."

The werewolf that the Weasleys had brought joined us in the kitchen.

"You should shift in two days, it will be rather painful…" He said.

"Well that would be rather concerning if I _was actually going to turn into a werewolf."_ I said tipping back some more vinegar.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you can get through this," said Lupin the werewolf.

I didn't say anything, I just poured a bunch more vinegar into my mouth. It was two days until the full moon and this entire ordeal would be over…


	69. Chapter 69

**Anna's POV**

I stood there watching Ryah try and convince everyone that she was not a werewolf. They did not believe her and everyone was flipping shit.

"Should we say something?" Eric asked.

"No, They will most defiantly wont believe us. Wanna mess with them?" I asked him, while a plan was brewing in my mind.

"Uh, oh shoo. Like what?" He asked.

"Bite my neck and draw blood and then go from there." I told him.

"That sounds stupid and you might die but whatever." He replied. So we slowly backed away from the commotion surrounding Ryah possibly being a werewolf, trying not to make a sound.

"Okay man, you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, one, two, three GO MAN GO!" I yelled. I felt teeth penetrate my skin then it was over.

"Well, your bleeding quite a lot." He replied.

"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP, SHIT WENT DOWN!" I yelled very loud and pretended to be afraid.

" OH GOD ANNA MY LOVE, WHAT IS WRONG?" Fred yelled running over to my aid.

"It was crazy man. A vampire just came in and just uh, bit my neck and ran the fuck out." I said, trying to sound alarmed. Then I heard Severus's voice say," Nice one." And I felt real tears form in my eyes. I guess Fred thought this was me pledging my love to him because he held me tighter.

" It was most defiantly not me, because I am certainly not a vampire. Ever." Eric replied. Then his phone went off and his ringtone was _I am a vampire, I am a vampire._ He looked around the room with a ," _Shit, what do I do now." _ face. Which made me smile.

He answered and I heard him saying something along the lines of," Man, I will get my goddamn tutu later." And hung up.

"I miss you." Severus's voice said. I felt a single tear slide down my face.

"I miss you too Severus." I replied.

"Come back to me." He said lightly. I felt my heart break a little at how desperate and sad he sounded.

I couldn't reply just yet so I went upstairs and laid down.

"Anna, please." He pleaded.

"I just.. I don't know." I replied softly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you, is that not enough?" He replied, I could almost hear the tears in his voice.

"Of course it is I just.. I need time Severus." I replied.

"I need you Anna, more than ever. Please." He replied, I felt tears coming freely now.

"You don't understand what seeing you do that did to me Severus, I haven't been the same, not even remotely except getting high in the basement with a vampire and a werewolf. But regardless, I just need time." I replied sadly.

"I understand that, but just please talk to me. I need you Anna." He replied. Then Fred came in and saw me crying.

"I brought you a potion to make you feel better." He said sweet.

"Do you love him?" Severus said almost angrily. I looked at the boy handing me a potion. I could have a good life with him, I could have everything I ever wanted. I could always be laughing and smiling, but I _love_ Severus and always will with all my heart. Maybe I just need something different for awhile. Maybe my heart needs to heel before I see him again.

"No Severus, I don't. " I replied, then blocked him out of my mind so I couldn't hear him anymore. I looked at Fred for a moment. He sat down and stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap." I said with a smile then rolled over and felt a arm wrap around me.

"I could go for a nap as well." He said sweetly, then I fell asleep. Which lasted of five minutes. I heard a great deal of banging from the door downstairs. I looked at Fred who was sound asleep. I walked over to a mirror to look at my appearance before I answered the door. I had lost a little weight but besides that I looked the same, just pale. OH GOD I WAS PALE! This truly ended my world.

I walked down the stairs, and the door was already open. I walked into the kitchen and turned the corner to come face to face with Severus.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled very loud, then everything went black and I heard a loud THUD.


	70. Chapter 70

**RYAH POV**

I heard yelling from downstairs. I got up from the bed that George and I were sitting on and walked downstairs.

To my surprise, Severus Snape was standing there, with Anna, who was passed out.

My first instinct was to yell for Eric, but I decided it might be better to get Fred instead.

"FRED GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. He came rushing down the stairs.

"What?" He asked worriedly. Everyone was waiting for me to die or something. They absolutely would not believe me that I was not going to be a werewolf.

I pointed at Snape and Fred ran towards him, wand in hand.

He started screaming incoherent things at Snape.

At this point, Snape pulled out his wand and attempted to hex Fred. Before I knew it, they were dueling.

I went to the kitchen to grab some vinegar.

I stood on the stairs watching them fight while I drank my vinegar.

Somehow, Snape managed to get past Fred and run up the stairs without noticing me.

I ran after him. I knew exactly where he was going.

He stood over Anna's bed, watching her sleep.

"Get out," I said.

"Please, just let me see her…" He said sadly.

"Get out," I repeated.

He turned to me,"No."

"She obviously doesn't want to see you right now. Get out."

He didn't say anything.

"ERIC!" I screamed.

Eric came running.

"You raang?" He said.

"Get him out," I said while pointing at Snape.

Eric threw him out the window.

"Thank you, Eric," I said flatly. I was just so annoyed with everyone right now. I didn't like all the mess about the werewolf thing. I was _not _going to be a werewolf.

I walked back into the room that George and I shared.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, snuggling into his arms. He was the only person that was concerned about me that wasn't driving me crazy. I don't think he really liked to talk about it.

I looked at the ring on my finger. I was so excited and I really wanted to discuss wedding plans but no one wanted to hear about that right now with the condition that everyone except Anna and Eric thought I had.

I didn't realize I was asleep until the next morning when I found my self curled up in George's arms. We were both still wearing our cloths form yesterday.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was the night of the full moon and everyone was expecting me to turn into a werewolf, which was absolutely not going to happen. I was sitting outside as it was getting dark. Lupin and George were sitting with me, waiting for the moon to rise. Apparently Lupin was going to shift tonight, like everyone thought I was. Eric and I had tried to explain to everyone about Alcide, but they all thought he and I were in denial.

The sun was almost completely down.

"Are you scared?" George asked me.

"Nope," I said,"Because _nothing is going to happen."_

George just sighed.

Lupin went on to explain to me what was going to happen. I'm not even going to lie to you, Lupin is kind of sexy. I feel like I'm turning into Anna right now.

Eric stepped outside.

"Here to watch me not shift?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied.

We all sat in a comfortable silence until Eric's phone rang.

"I am not a vampire," he lied.

He talked on the phone for a few minutes before turning to me.

"Alcide finally called me back," he said.

"Well?" I asked.

"He said he can't do anything to convince them that you won't be a werewolf…"

"Whatever," I said,"This is the last night I'll have to put up with this shit…"

George grabbed my hand,"The moon is rising."

I jumped up at screamed,"COME AT ME BRO!" Yes, I have sunken so low that I will scream at the moon.

Lupin got a pained expression on his face.

"I THINK HE'S SHIFTING!" Screamed Eric.

"Shouldn't that be happening to you?" George asked me.

"Well. I suppose it would, _if I was actually turning into a werewolf," _I said.

"So you're really not?" George asked hopefully.

"Nope," I said flatly.

He grabbed me and spun me around.

"Oh thank god…" He said pulling me close.

"Uh, guys…. Should we go inside?" Asked Eric as he pointed to Lupin.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," I said.

We could deliver the good news to everyone that I was not going to be a werewolf and I wasn't being crazy for the past two days. Eric slammed the door behind us. Leaving Lupin to run wild outside


	71. Chapter 71

**Anna's POV**

That day I awoke with Alcide sanding the room.

"What the fuck Alcide? Get the fuck out!" I demanded, he gave me a sad look and walked out muttering something about how," No one appreciates his undisclosed happiness that nobody gets." I was glad nobody understand his happiness. He made everyone think my best friend was turning into a werewolf for like two weeks. Lets just say she was not a goofy goomer.

I laid there for a couple more seconds until Fred came in and tackled me.

"Oh god." I muttered before he pounded me onto the ground.

" I GOT YOU SOMETHING." He yelled in a very happy manor.

"What?" I said very flatly, it was to early in the morning to converse and Alcide had already pissed me off now because there is sand all in my goddamn room.

Then he smiled and whipped out a dozen red roses from behind him, I think I was more amazed at how the fuck he just did that than the fact that a dozen red roses were before me.

"Aw Fred, you shouldn't have." I said sweetly, then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love.." I stopped him before he finished by faking horrible sizers disorder and screaming something along the lines of," I GOT RAZORD BY BEAUTY AND THE BEAST." He looked astonished and yelled for his father.

"DAD GET IN HERE, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ANNA." Then I began saying things in a language that does not exist.

'What happened to her?!" He asked in shock at me shaking on the floor and screaming random shit.

"I don't.. I don't know. I just tackled her and this happened." He said then hung his head.

"MERLIN! She might be allergic to the flowers." He said before I heard Ryah in the doorway.

"Or you Fred, she might be allergic to YOU." She said in a hushed tone than slowly backed away.

"Oh Merlin, Dad I Love.." He tried to say before I screamed very loud.

"Wooh, that was scary as hell." I said, petting Fred's hand and pretending to recover from what just occurred.

"Are you alright my dear?" Fred asked alarmed.

"Me, psh. Im fine. I feel GREAT." I said very excited and got up and skipped to the bathroom.

I looked at my appearance and realized how I had let myself go a little bit. I frowned.

" _Bitch get sexy again or else mother fucker."_ I said and watched myself get amazingly attractive again. Not to sound cocky or anything.

"Damn, I have got to stop doing this because of Severus." I thought, then I heard him try and say something to me in my mind but blocked him out. I couldn't deal with him right now. Today was the first day in a long time where I felt good about myself. My hair went into curls and I applied light makeup and changed from my attire of sweat pants and a t-shirt and put on a really nice pair of jeans and a nice top that I had bought long ago.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. Ron began chocking when he saw my appearance change, as did Fred.

"GOOD, YOU DONT LOOK LIKE SHIT ANYMORE." Ryah said before I dogged her throwing a knife past my head.

" THAT WAS FOR GOOD LUCk." She yelled. She had been yelling or screaming everything lately. It was a bit scary.

"You look very pretty my dear." Miss Weasley said giving me a hug.

"Thank you Misses Weasley, I feel a lot better." I said and she gave me a motherly smile.

"I have a surprise for you beautiful." Fred said and he put his hands over my eyes.

I giggled a little bit.

"What is it." I said before I heard Ryah scream something along the lines of," DONT TOUCH HER BOII." She takes to much acid these days.

We walked outside and I heard someone screaming incoherent things.

"DADDY!" I screamed! I knew that fat mans voice anywhere. I was so happy, I had not seen my dad all summer. I was so happy.

"Hey!" He yelled down at me, he seemed to be making some sort of balcony that did not match the Weasley's house at all. It was white marble with some gems in it. He stood on this big ass latter waving at me.

"How?" I asked Fred, looking at him with big eyes.

"He floo'd in this morning." He said smiling. I suddenly had this urge to press my lips to his and my lips came down on his with a minute of seconds.

He closed his eyes after a few seconds and placed his hand on my face. Like I said, it was nothing compared to kissing Severus, but I needed affection right now. I needed someone to tell me sweet things to get me by. So I just kissed Fred.

" GET THE FUCK OF MY KID YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" My father yelled before I flipped him off and slowly pulled away from Fred.

"That was… AMAZING!" Fred yelled, then picked me up and spun me around. I popped kissed him one more time and we walked inside holding hands. I wouldn't call us a couple. He just really, REALLY liked me. And I just kinda needed him right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Ryah screeched, she must be on acid again.. Misses Weasley just put her hand on her head and rubbed her temples away. She must not like the idea of his son and his fiance doing illegal drugs together. She smiled at Fred and I holding hands.

We walked up the stairs only to see Percy passed out drunk only wearing a white button up shirt, pink boxers, sunglasses, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Which was lit by the way.

"Uh Misses Weasley." I said, beckoning her to come here.

"What is it.." She said as she walked in, only to see her face plastered with rage at the sight of her son laying on the stairs passed out drunk.

"This is ALL he does now! He lost his job at the ministry for not coming to work because he was so hungover, and when he did go. He was drunk." She said disapprovingly.

"This happens EVERY NIGHT! This shit has to stop." Said the voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Who would ruin Percy like this?!" Misses Weasley shouted. I just looked around the room like I had nothing to do with this.

"RYAH DID IT!" I yelled, trying to to see how she would react to this considering she was very much on acid. They looked at Ryah and glared.

"IT WAS ERIC!" She shouted. Eric frowned and looked at them.

"Im not even gonna lie, it was me." He said. They shook there heads in disapproval.

"You RUINED PERCY!" cried Bill.

"Why are there bite marks all over Percy?" Asked Arthur looking a his sons chest.

They all looked around the room to see a little amount of blood on Eric's mouth.

"It was most defiantly not me guys." Eric said, making it obvious it was him.

"I am absolutely NOT a vampire, never!" Eric said. He was not doing a good job of hiding this at all. Then his phone went off and his ringtone that was," I am a vampire, I am a vampire." went off.

"That ringtone is lying." Eric said hitting his phone to try and get it to shut up. Everyone just stared at him, not believing him.

"Alcide, what the hell do you want?" Eric asked angrily.

"Alcide, I told you I would get my goddamn tutu later!" He yelled, then hung up.

"Sorry about that guys, but I assure you, I am absolutely not a vampire. At all. Ever. Im not a thousand years old or anything." He said, looking around the room like nothing happened.

"Lets get out of here." Fred whispered in my ear as we walked upstairs while the yelling of Molly Weasley carried through the house at Eric.

We went into our room and talked for awhile.

"May I ask you something.." Fred asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"What would you do right now if I told you I wanted to kiss you and hold you all night?" He asked. I just smiled and realized that he meant sex. Even though Im sure he would be fine without it. I needed sex.

Since he was sitting up I got into his lap.

"What are you?" He asked before I crashed my lips onto his. Since he just sat there, I put his hands on me to assure him it would be okay. He turned out the light as he ran his hands up my body. I could feel how hard he was from just sitting on his lap. In my mind though, I pictured Severus. I know he knew I was picturing him because he was saying dirty things to me in my mind. I just pretend Fred was Severus.

I heard a great deal of talking until George burst in the room and flipped on the light.

"I WANT TO BE A POWER BOY!" He began singing, then Ryah entered the room dressed in her big fur coat.

"Ranger George. Ranger." She said in a whisper, trying to get him to get the lyrics right.

"SWIMMING IN THE BIG BLUE POND." He began singing again. I saw Ryah roll her eyes.

"Ocean George. Ocean." She said in a hushed tone.

"OCEAN GEORGE OCEAN." He sang.

"George no, don't repeat what I say." She said in a harsh whisper.

"GEORGE NO, DONT REPEAT WHAT I SAY." He sang very loud.

"YOU DUMBASS. NO!" She yelled.

"You dumbass. No." He whispered in sing voice painfully. He must have thought this was what she wanted him to say.

"And then I killed, and slanted the ground and parted the world of life." He began singing and dancing around the room.

"What the fuck are you singing? Thats not even part of the song!" Ryah yelled. This made me laugh and completely put me out of the mood. Fred was quite angry by his brothers actions.

"MATE, I'm kinda busy!" He yelled at George.

"I AM AWARE, But ALAS." And when George said _alas_, he fucking hissed that shit.

"LEAVE!" Fred yelled. This frightened me and I ran away to Ryah's room. I heard Ryah yelling at George because he got the song wrong. I smirked and then went the fuck to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

**RYAH POV**

I was dreaming that I was flying across Zimbabwe and fucking shit up. The dream was getting really awesome when I felt someone shaking me very hard.

I opened my eyes to see George.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"So I heard something interesting today," he said, sounding angry.

"Uh, okay, what?" I said.

"Well, Malfoy came around saying that you two have sex all the time."

"HE SAID WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yeah, and he described some places on your body, _quite accurately._ Oh and then he said, that you gave him a bath?"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about the first part and uh, Voldemort made me give him a bath because _he smelled so bad, _you have no idea," I replied.

"So, you're expecting me to believe that Voldemort asked you to give Draco a bath? Yeah, that is a likely story."

"You know what George? Fuck you." I said as I got up out of bed.

I saw the time turner sitting on my bedside table and grabbed it. Anna and I were going to go the fuck back in time.

She was on the vast veranda that did not match the house.

"We're going to go see Joffery," I said.

She looked at the time turner in my hand.

"Isn't that the one that fucks up all the time?"

"YEP, BUT WE'RE USING IT ANYWAY!" I screamed.

"Al-alright… Did, uhm, something happen with you and George?"

"YES, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING TELL YOU ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!"

I made a guess about how many times to turn the time turner and we flew backwards in time.

We ended up on the Hogwarts Express.

"SHIT!" I screamed and tried to go back further but the time turner wasn't working.

"What year is it?" Anna asked.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! BUT I CAN'T GET THE TIME TURNER TO WORK SO WE'RE STAYING HERE GODDAMNIT. Would you like to go find a compartment?"

Anna looked really afraid of me.

I was just in such a bad mood, and my hand hurt where Alcide had bitten me. It was all wrapped up so I couldn't use it at all.

We found an empty compartment and sat down.

I started bashing my head against the window. I was interrupted when a boy with blondish brown hair and scars on his face opened the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE COMPARTMENT!" I screamed.

His eyes widened in shock.

"You can sit down," Anna said,"Don't listen to her, she's just a bitch."

He sat down next to Anna, probably because he was scared of me.

I bashed the back of my head against the wall, on purpose.

I lifted my injured hand to my face and picked off the lint on the bandages.

"What happened to your hand?" The boy asked me.

"I got bit by a werewolf," I said.

He made a choking sound.

"I told that werewolf to get the fuck out. I didn't change either, probably because the wolf inside of me is to afraid to come out. Ever."

Anna was going to say something when Magic Pope Sloan burst through the door.

"I have informed Dumbledore of your arrival, you shall be sorted. Oh and here's your shit and a bottle of vinegar," he said and then left.

"Oh, hell yes," I said as I grabbed the vinegar.

I chugged about half of the bottle.

"God, vinegar is just so fucking nasty," I said with a frown.

"Why do you drink it then?" The boy asked me.

"Because I love that tangy shit. What's your name anyway?"

"Remus Lupin." he replied.

I gave Anna the look of, _Oh, shit, it's a Beedrill._

"Well, nice to meet you there, I'm Ryah Parkhurst. Sorry about earlier. I have been having a really bad day. That's Anna by the way."

Anna gave a creepy little wave.

I was going to say something else when my phone rang. It was Eric.

"Eric, man, what the hell do you want?"

"Alcide want's you to call him," Said Eric.

"Why? Alcide almost ruined my life," I said.

"Just call him. Where are you anyway?"

"I can't disclose that information. Bye Eric." I clicked my phone off.

"What about Alcide?" Asked Anna.

"I am supposed to call him, but I am not going to, he is just such a," I paused,"Well, I don't know what he is…"

"Who's Alcide?" Asked Lupin.

"The one that bit me," I replied.

"But you're not a werewolf…?" Asked Lupin.

"Why the fuck would I be a werewolf?" I asked drinking more vinegar.

A sudden slam against the door made me choke on the vinegar. I turned to see a younger version of Daddy Malfoy pressing his face against the glass door.

"Oh, Goddamn it." Said Anna.

Lupin looked utterly confused.

"I would explain, but you wouldn't believe us," I said.

"Okay…" I think that we were freaking Lupin the fuck out.

We all got off the train together and somehow managed to loose Lupin.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore pulled us out to be sorted first.

Anna went first and was sorted into Slytherin, obviously.

I was next. They placed the hat on my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed,"I AM A SLYTHERIN!"

I ran towards the Slytherin table but on of the teachers grabbed me and pulled me over to Gryffindor. They sat me down next to Lupin.

"Um…Hello…again." Said Lupin.

"Hi," I said slamming my head on the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Nope, my day has just been so very bad," I said not even bothering to lift my head from the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked me, sounding concerned.

"No," I said.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Oprah, I don't. It would literally take me at least two hours to explain," I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked a boy with messy black hair,"Your girlfriend?"

"No, girls don't like me…" Said Lupin.

"Well, I don't see why not," I said and was immediately embarrassed,"You seem nice."

"Uh-huh," said the boy with bad hair,"Well, I'm James, and that's Sirius and Peter," he pointed at two other guys beside him, they waved.

"And you must already know Remus?"

"Yes, we met on the train," said Lupin.

James gave him this look of,_you think she's sexy don't you._

I was going to say something when Anna came over.

"Daddy Malfoy is freaking me out," she said.

"Did he lick your ear again?"

"Yep."

"Will you please sleep in the Gryffindor dorms? I can't do this man," I pleaded.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, we can still be the scary bitches of Hogwarts."

"She's a Slytherin… Why are you talking to her?" Asked James.

"She's a hot Slytherin," I heard Sirius murmured.

"I USED TO BE A SLYTHERIN YOU KNOW!" I screamed.

"Wait, what?" James asked, utterly bemused.

"Yeah, I was. Until Snape ruined everything," Anna started crying at the mention of Snape,"ANNA WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE HIM. HE'S THIRTY SOMETHING!"

They were all looking at each other with confused faces.

"You know Snape? When he's thirty?" Asked Lupin.

"Yes, he is the reason my day has been so bad. Everything is his fault."

"Anna likes Snape?" Asked Sirius, with a dejected voice.

Anna was crying too damn hard to say anything.

"Not just like, my friend, she loves his greasy ass. I don't know why though. He is a total bitchass," I said gritting my teeth.

"How do you know Snivellus?" Asked Sirius.

I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and carved a picture of Snape being hung and a bunch of people, including me, were cheering. Anna was off to the side crying. Dumbledore was floating above the scene (because he's dead) looking very happy.

"THAT'S HOW I KNOW SNAPE!"

Anna looked at it,"That is so horrible. How could you do such a thing." She cried even harder.

"What is that picture even of?" Asked James.

"OH!" I said in an excited voice. The idea of Snape dying makes me ecstatic.

"Well, that's Snape," I said pointing to the stick figure hanging from the tree,"And Anna's the one crying. That's me, I'm the one pulling the rope. Oh, that's Trizzy right there, you don't want to mess with Trizzy, he will mess you the fuck up. If you know what I'm saying. That sexy sexy thing right there is-"

"Are you mad?" Asked Sirius.

"Mad about what? Because if that question pertains to Snape then yes, I am very mad. My hatred for him fills my soul. If that's not the question you were asking, then, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BOIII?"

"I meant are you crazy…" He said quietly.

I sighed,"It's a possibility. I've never been tested. I'm not always like this either. I am just having a really bad day. It ups my crazy level."

"It's time for bed, children, have a nice sleep," said the voice of Dumbledore.

Anna looked at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DUMBLEDORE?" She cried. Everyone looked at her.

"I don't know, brother, but I don't think he'll do drugs with us…" I said sadly.

We all walked to the Gryffindor common room together. Anna and I found our stuff sitting in an empty dorm.

I drank an entire bottle of NyQuil and went the fuck to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I rolled out of bed and found that Anna had already left. I used some American getting ready spells because I was too lazy to do it myself.

I walked down to the courtyard, where people were hanging out. Apparently it was Saturday. Who the fuck starts a school year on Friday?

I was looking for Anna, or any of the people that I had met last night when I heard Snape's voice coming from around a corner.

I walked over quietly and pressed my back against the wall. I peered around and saw Snape talking to Daddy Malfoy. I could also see Anna sitting by herself in some grass, looking depressed.

Hearing Snape's voice made me so Goddamn mad.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

I ran up to him and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"THIS IS WAR, BOY!"

"Wh-what?" He asked quietly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YOU FUCK-ASS! YOU SHOULD EVEN BE LUCKY THAT I AM LETTING YOU BREATHE MY AIR!" I yelled while giving him a shake.

"YOU SEE THAT GIRL RIGHT THERE?" I asked pointing at Anna.

He gave a nod.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO HER, EVER! NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER! IF YOU PUT ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE BOY, I WILL KNOW, AND LET'S JUST SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE MY WRATH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Y-ye-yes." He said in a barely audible voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK LANGUAGE ARE YOU SPEAKING, BOY? THE SNAPE'S A COMPLETE DICKHEAD LANGUAGE?! GOD YOU'RE AWFUL!" I grabbed Anna.

"COME ON ANNA, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I was dragging Anna along and wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I crashed into someone. That someone happened to be Lupin.

"Oh, hey there, sorry about that," I said releasing Anna.

"It's fine," he said,"Is today any better than yesterday?"

"Well, I don't know yet, because I woke up literally ten minutes ago, but yeah, I should be less psychotic today," I replied.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, REMUS!" Shouted Snape.

I turned around,"We're you trying to black mail him, boy?"

"Who are you even?!" He cried.

I got all up in his grill,"I AM YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

"I'm going to talk to that girl, I can talk to who ever I want to," he said.

"Fine," I said in an overly cheery voice,"Fine, go talk to her and see what happens."

"Okay, I will," He said as he walked over to Anna.

I let him talk to her for a moment before I walked over and said,"Hey Snape, I think that you and Anna should go smoke some," Anna was making motions for me stop.

"_MARIJUANA!_"

_Marijuana _is an American hex that makes blood shoot out of your mouth.

So, Snape just stood there with blood pouring out of his mouth before Anna grabbed him.

I hit Snape with my crowbar and pointed it at her,"Quit that shit."

She did the counter curse, which was, _Probation Officer._

"YOU QUIT THAT SHIT!" She screamed.

"You know what he did," I said.

"He did nothing," she said defiantly.

"Yes he did, HE KILLED MOTHERFUCKING DUMBLEDORE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"That means nothing," she said and then walked off.

Lupin was standing in the same spot, I guess he was waiting for me.

"Sorry about that…" I said.

I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned around to see Alcide.

"Do you wanna come party with Stan?" He asked.

"No, I don't fucking want to party with Stan and his goddamn goldfish! Go the fuck home Alcide, look at what you did to my goddamn hand!"

I must have really pissed him off because he fucking changed into a wolf and bit me on my leg.

"ALCIDE, WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He changed back into a human.

"No, do you want me to bite you again?"

"CALLING ERIC NORTHMAN!" I shouted.

I looked over at Lupin, who was looking at my leg which was bleeding a lot with a somewhat hurt expression.

"Do you really think you can scare me with threats of Eric Northman? You can't just summon vamp-" Alcide was cut off by Eric appearing.

"You raang?" Eric asked.

Alcide ran the fuck away.

"Eric man, he bit me again and he won't leave. Do something about it goddamnit!"

Eric chased after Alcide and tackled him. He took out a pair of handcuffs and pulled Alcide to his feet.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WEREWOLF JAIL! TO THE NORTHMAN CAVE!" He shouted.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Lupin asked me.

"Yep, my leg just kind of hurts," I said. I frowned when I saw the blood pouring from it.

"B-but you just got bitten by a werewolf… Aren't you scared of turning?" He asked me in a shaky voice.

"Not this shit again… I am not going to be a werewolf, I assure you."

He gave me a suspicious look,"Shouldn't we get you to the hospital wing?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," I said.

Eric walked over,"I can't get back to the Northman Cave…"

"Goddamnit, Eric! What the fuck?"

"I don't know! What are we gonna do?! We can't just have him running around infecting people!"

"WHAT?! I thought you said I wouldn't get infected?!" I asked.

"Well _you _can't. Neither can Anna. You two are Americans, everyone else can get infected." Replied Eric.

"Oh, well that makes sense…I think…" I said.

I looked around to make sure no one could hear us besides Lupin.

"Eric, brother, I think we're going to have to drown him in the lake…"

Eric agreed with me.

So, we walked off, leaving Lupin to stare at us.

We shoved him in the Black Lake. Eric held his head down. Alcide flailed his arms about uselessly. I swear, we were out there for at least two hours. He just would not fucking die. Eventually we dropped a big boulder on him and let him sink to the bottom.

Eric and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter were the only people in there.

"Where were you?" Asked Lupin, sounding concerned.

"That is confidential, but I wouldn't go swimming in the Black Lake if I were you. Don't want to get bitten by a werewolf or anything…" I said.

"Who is that?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh! This is my pet vaaa-" I almost said vampire,"Vacuum cleaner."

Eric gave me the look of what the fuck.

"Your pet what?" James looked at me like I was crazy.

"Vacuum cleaner. He just goes around picking shit that I drop…With his…Uhm…Ass…"

There was an awkward silence.

"He's great company though! That is why I keep him around!" I said.

"Is that why he attacked that werewolf? Because he is a vacuum cleaner?" Asked Lupin.

"He is very protective of me." I said, slapping Eric on his back.

"Oh yes! I love my human friend! Her blood smells great! I am not a vampire. No, not me. Never…" Eric said.

"He's so funny," I said,"So, Eric, you should so get Anna and me some Subway…"

"Yes, I shall do that!" He said as he walked out the door.

For the first time in awhile I looked down at my leg,"OH SHIT!"

My leg was entirely covered in blood.

"I am, uh, going to wash this off…" I said.

I turned the faucet on a shoved my leg under it. The water made it burn. I poured an entire bottle of hydrogen peroxide on it so that it wouldn't get infected.

I walked back out into the common room and sat down in the middle of the floor, even though there were a lot of empty chairs.

"Your leg looks bad," Said James.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better…"

"So…are you a werewolf now…?" He asked me.

"Nope. Americans are immune to werewolves apparently,"I said.

No one said anything for awhile. Sirius broke the slink by saying,"Do you want to be one of the Marauders?"

"Uhm, no…I don't want to take part in your freaky cult weirdness." I said.

"It's not a cult, and we all agreed since you're going to be a werewolf now, that you should join us because Remus is a werewolf and we're all animaguses. So we all run together on the full moon." Said James.

"This shit ain't happening again. _I am not going to be a werewolf."_

"Will you at least go to the Shrieking Shack with us on the next full moon you can be sure?"

"Okay, fine, whatever. But do not go around feeling bad for me because it will make me extremely psychotic all the time,"I said.

"But transforming is extremely painful…" Said Lupin.

I squeezed my temples. The goddamn full shit faced motherfucking moon wasn't for two weeks. I did not know if I could put up with this.

My phone buzzed. I had a text from a number that I did not recognize.

It was a picture message and it was too small to see on the text message screen of my iPhone. I had to actually open the message to see what the fuck it was.

I opened the picture to see that it was George and Angelina Johnson making out. I decided that this was some sort of tom foolery and texted,"Who the fuck is this? :D"

They texted back really quickly,"Dis is g.w. Dis is mi fiance right?"

I could not believe it, George had fucking _cheated _on me.

"Yes this is your goddamn fiance. Prepare for distruction when I return from 1970 whatever. :("

I got a thought that maybe G.W. stood for Ginny.

"Ginny what the fuck?" I texted.

"Dis is not gini. Dis george. ;-)"

I was really pissed off and I felt like crying but I didn't because there were all theses people standing around me.

"George why the fuck did you send me a picture of you making out with a black woman? You better have a good explanation boy."

It took him a minute to text me back.

"Yhu md out wit draxo :-("

I honestly could not understand what he was saying.

"What are trying to say? Please speak in English…"

"Yhu cheated on me wit draco. Now i cheated on you wit a.j. Is de engafmetn off now?"

"No you fuck wad. We're still getting married but you won't be seeing me for a few weeks… Don't text me until I text you. You have broken my heart /3"

I wanted to make him feel like shit.

"Did i rele? :-("

"Yes. Fuck you. I'm getting off the goddamn phone now."

I then threw my phone at the wall. I stood up and marched my ass over to Lupin, pulled him to his feet, and attacked him with my lips.

I pulled away first,"Oh shit. I'm sorry."

I heard the rest of the "Marauders" clapping.

Lupin didn't say anything, he just pulled me back into a kiss.

I felt like a really big fucking whore and I had just cheated on my fiance…

_No,_ I thought,_ you are not cheating because you are in a completely different decade._

That is how I justified this to myself.

I then walked over to pick up my phone and the screen was not all shattered, which was amazing.

"What is that?" Asked Lupin.

"Something that hasn't been invented yet," I sighed as I put it back into my pocket.

We all sat on the couches and talked for awhile until Eric came in with my Subway.

"Thanks, I owe you brother."

I crammed that goddamn thing into my mouth, and drank my vinegar. I loved that nasty shit.

Anna burst in suddenly,"GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!"

She was laughing so hard that I could barely understand what she was saying.

"What did you see?"

"I SAW ALCIDE THROUGH THE WINDOW IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM! HE TRIED TO GET THE FIRST YEARS TO SAVE HIM BUT THEY ALL JUST SCREAMED!"

I stood up and laughed like a crazy animal.

"ERIC AND I PUT HIM THERE!"

"THAT IS HILARIOUS! Did you know that it is time for dinner?"

I sighed,"But I already fucking ate."

"WELL EAT AGAIN!" Screamed Anna

I got up and grabbed the bag of kettle cooked chips that Eric bought me;

"Come on guys lets go to dinner."

We all walked to the Great Hall together.

I sat next to Lupin, Eric sat next to Lupin.

I was eating my chips so loudly that I could not hear anything that anyone was saying.

Lupin turned to me,"Will-will you be my girlfriend?"

He said this too quietly for me to hear over my crunchy chips.

"What?" I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again, still too quietly. I leaned back and gave Eric the look of _what the fuck?_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eric said.

"Eric, what the fuck? No, you're like thirty. Gross man."

"NO! I meant will you be _his," _he pointed at Lupin,"Girlfriend."

"If he wants me to be his girlfriend so much, he can ask me himself," I said.

"Will you be my-my girlfriend?" He asked me again, he still spoke so quietly that I very much misheard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" I yelled as I jumped up out of my chair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me finally loud enough for me to hear.

"OH!" I said happily,"I thought you said,'You are such a motherfucking whore. Please die.'"

"So, will you then?" He asked.

"Yes of course!" I said.

"Wh-what? You-you really will?" He said.

"Yep!"

Eric gave Lupin a thumbs up.

I felt kind of bad because I felt as if I was cheating on George, but then I decided it did not count because he wasn't technically born yet.

I was eating my crunchy-ass chips when I felt something briefly touch my hand and then quickly move away. I ignored it until it happened again, and then I realized it was Lupin.

"What _are _you doing?" I asked.

"I, um, I-I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered.

"What are you apologizing about?"

"You know what I mean," he said.

I was just so utterly confused,"Uh, no I don't actually…."

"It's okay, I knew that you could never like me like that…"

"What are you trying to say to me right now…?" I asked.

"I'm just such a monster…I don't deserve your time..." He said quietly.

"Uh-huh….Well..Uh…..What exactly are you trying to tell to me exactly…?"

"I-I-I," he said.

"SPIT IT OUT BOII!" I yelled.

"I-I was wondering if….you would like to, uh…"

"_Yes?"_

"If you like to h-hold-"

"OH YOU WANT TO HANDS! OF COURSE!"

I very dramatically grabbed his hand and held it up in the air.

"VICORY IS OURS!" I screamed.

Lupin kind of smirked but said,"Please put our hands down…"

Before I could respond Anna walked in and slammed her head very viscously on the table.

"Man, I _fucked up _last night," she said sadly.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

She slowly looked over at Daddy Malfoy.

I immediately understood that she had given Daddy Malfoy a blowjob.

"You did not," I said.

"I was drunk last night. He took advantage of me. He made kola bear noises, man. Kola bear noises."

I pressed my fingers to my temples. Lupin looked at he absolutely did not understand what had happened.

Eric looked at Anna with a very disapproving look.

"Anna, you're better than this."

"I know man, but I'm so tired of Snape's shit."

"I think we should just kill him," I said.

Anna frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Lupin interrupted her.

"What happened?"

Eric gave Lupin the look of what the fuck?

I sighed,"Anna gave Daddy Malfoy a blowjob."

"What's a blowjob?"

Anna and Eric looked at each other.

"That's a question for your mom," I said.

"My mom hates me," he said.

"Well don't ask her that, then."

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"WHERE DID ERIC GO?!" Screamed Anna.

"OH SHIT, I DON'T KNOW!"

We got up from the table and ran around screaming for Eric.

"ERIC, MAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHER?"

There was a loud crash and Eric appeared on the table.

I screamed,"ERIC MAN, WHAT THE-"

"Guys guys guys," he said happily,"I have been to the Northman Cave! WE CAN RETURN!"

Anna and I jumped up a screamed,"GO MAN GO!"

Eric grabbed us a we flew through time.

We stopped in this really sketchy looking place. I looked around, utterly bemused.

"Eric man, what the hell is this?" I asked.

"This is the Northman Cave."

"Right, of course it is."

We were in this old shack type deal. There were dead animal heads on the walls, and there was a picture of the Lone Ranger and Tonto.

"Eric, brother, where the hell are we?" Asked Anna.

"Texas," he said.

"WELL GET US THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

"Kay, fine, TO THE WEASLEY'S"

We were all suddenly falling from the sky.

"SHIT ERIC DO SOMETHING!" I screamed.

"Um, um, I can't…."

I was going to say something but we all hit the ground very hard.

"OH SHIT THAT HURT!" Anna said.

I looked up to see Fred and George kneeling on the ground in what appeared to be a prayer stance.

"THEY'RE BACK!" They screamed at the same time.

I looked at George, he had obviously not shaved for a good three months, I don't see how that is possible because we were only gone for three days.

Fred was holding on to Anna's leg and crying. Anna looked like she was about to fuck a bitch up.

I shook my head and turned to George.

"Where did you go?" He asked quietly.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry man," I said.

I was absently playing with my engagement ring.

"You still have your ring," he said.

I looked up at him and realized his ear was gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EAR? OH MY GOD! DID YOU CUT IT OFF?"

"Um, no… Snape-"

"GODDAMN IT!" I said angrily, "THAT SNAPE IN THE GRASS IS GOING THE FUCK DOWN!"

I ran up and hugged George really tightly. My head was next to his missing ear and I kind of accidentally smelled it.

"George, honey, your ear hole smells really bad, actually you smell really bad…"

"That's because I was too depressed to shower. You were gone for so long…"

I backed away from his smelly ass,"How long were we gone exactly?"

"Three months. We were just praying for you to come back and you two just fall out of the sky."

"THREE MONTHS? WE WERE GONE OF THREE DAYS!"

"No you weren't…"

I stormed inside to check the calendar, it was infact December.

"ANNA BROTHER, GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

"Yeah man?" She asked.

"We were gone for three mother fucking months."

"No way in hell," she said.

"The at the calendar," I thrust my finger very viscously at the calendar.

"Well, shit."

Fred came inside,"Anna my love!"

Anna's eye twitched,"I AM GOING BACK TO MY LOVE SNAPE!"

Fred held her back while ran upstairs to get my elephant tranquilizers. Fred held her back and I shoved the needle in her arm.

"SNAPE I'M COMING for ya…" She said as she fell in to tranquilized sleep.

Fred started to carry her upstairs but I jumped in front of him.

"Woah, little friend, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs to our room…"

I grabbed him the the front of his shirt and jerked him forward so that he dropped Anna.

"Listen here boy," I said through gritted teeth, "I know what your agenda is and Imma tell you right now that it ain't gonna fly with me."

His eyes widened,"How did you know?"

"I know everything about frumpy little boys like you."

"It's not rape though, she's asleep!"

"That is in every way possible rape."

I drug Anna back to my room and threw her on the bed. George came in and tried to hug me. I told him to go take a shower and then pretty much passed out on the bad next to Anna. I was just so fucking tired.


	73. The TALE OF MAGIC POPE SLOAN

**THE BACKSTORY OF MAGIC POPE SLOAN. BITCHEZZ.**

**MAGIC POPE SLOAN'S POINT OF VIEW. THIS IS B.C TIME GUYS. **

I was born.. I remember being on a wagon with my parents and older brother, Gunther. I felt his arms pick me up, and then I suddenly landed with a plop. I had fallen from grace. They had thrown me from the wagon. Those sons of batches.

I laid there for awhile it seemed, until an old haggardly gypsy woman picked me up and carried me to her beautifully sculpted hut.

As I began to grow older, I learned the secrets of the world, and was taught to be a wizard. But soon she grew ill and died. I was only five. That kind of fucking sucked.

I was so angry that she died and left me, I ran off into the forest. I ran so long until I stumbled across a mother bear and her dead cub. That mother bear looked into my goddamn soul and," I'm saving you Sloan." So then, she picked me up by my ass and carried me off to her cave of wonders. Soon after, I met the father of bears and he taught me the way of the animals. Soon, I was the most feared being among the forest. I fucked shit up.

One day, mother bear told me I was going to be a big brother. I was so very pleased. Once the new cub was born. She let me name him, Gerome.

Gerome grew, as did I. Soon he and I were hunting and terrorizing together. Gerome was my best friend.

Then the worst day of my animal life occurred. Mother bear was hunting, when she ran into Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Artemis shot her in the eye, immediately killing mama. We all were devastated. I ran to Gerome as we both cried. We then decided we would get vengeance on Artemis for killing or beloved mother. We reigned from Luxembourg and had no idea how the hell to get to Greece. Somehow, through what seemed like endless travel, we ended up in Rome. As Gerome was walking through the city, and I on his back, I spotted the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I suddenly fell off Gerome with such a force, shocked by this woman's beauty. Gerome turned around and was like," Da Fuq?" But in bear language.

I supposed the people of Rome had been oblivious to the fact that there was a rather large bear loose in their city. Many people began to scream and thrash and shit themselves. One of the Roman soldiers struck him down. I screamed for my late bear brother as he looked into my goddamn soul just as our mother had and said," May the force be with you Sloan my man." I began to scream and sob until I felt the beautiful woman's hands pull me away into a dark corner. I just stared at her with big eyes.

"Ooopa." She said happily as she touched my cheek. I had no idea what the hell this meant. Then a sudden wind knocked us the fuck down as we forcefully hit a wall.

"SHIT!" I yelled, then I realized I remembered how to speak human. And, I could understand her jabbers.

What's your name?" I asked her.

"AUNTIE MAY." She yelled. That's the moment I realized I was in love with her. We spent a lovely two hours together before getting married. I was fifteen, and she was thirty.

We lived in a very nice Roman home for five years until one day, I discovered the horrible truth about my love. She was part demon. Soon I made a horrible decision, I left her. But before I departed, she gave me a horrible potion that made me age and appear fifty-six. I cried very hard about this, I was a very sexy man up until this point. I had shaggy black curls, and a sexy scruffy beard. Now I looked shameful. So, I decided to find the fountain of youth, so I do not perish soon. Once I found it, I drank from it and went the fuck the sleep in a cave for 3000 years. This was because I hated myself, and loved Auntie May so very much.

Once I awoke, I set off for France. I met a nice young man named Napoleon Bonaparte. He became my lover for several years, until I had to leave. I had a destiny that I was unaware of that I had to fulfill. I journeyed to England and then to America. In America, I lived in Boston. I became very successful as a pimp of many different woman. I met some lovely people in that business. Then, soon after the Civil War happened. And I fought for the south, I loved my sexy bitches waiting on me. But soon after, they did not because the South lost. I had no hope in life, until I got a job offer from Hogwarts. I became the original grounds keeper. I taught them dirty ass punks a lesson. Once I retired from my job and let Hagrid take over. Then I went to the Vatican City and became the Magic Pope for all. They needed me in Sevierville Tennessee. So I went. I am currently the most powerful wizard alive BITCHEZZZZZZZ. But I will always love Auntie May, who ran off the goat boy.

**THE END. **


	74. Chapter 73

**Anna's POV'**

I squeezed my eyes shut, then slowly opened them. I was completely and utterly dizzy, all I thought was," The fuck did I do last night?"

"GODDAMNIT GEORGE! YOU STILL SMELL LIKE SHIT." I heard Ryah screech from the bathroom.

"Huh?" I yelled. Then Ryah came out in her big furry coat and her eyes looked glazed.

"What the fuck do you want? I am trying to give my stinky ass fiance a goddamn bath." She said, sounding very frustrated as she rubbed her temples then very hard slammed her head on the door. This made me remember that I had just returned from the 70's, and I gave daddy Malfoy a.. Oh no…. I am shamed.

I slowly got up and popped my back. I walked downstairs only to find Percy smoking a cigaret and a bottle of patron in his hands. He also happened to be on a Centaurs back and singing the words of _Sweet home Alabama_ mixed with _God Bless America. _

"Thats a good song man." I said as I patted him on the back. He replied with singing," Sweet home Jesus Christ." I smirked and went about my merry way.

"ANNA!" Screamed Fred. I felt my body twitch at the way he squealed my name. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then it came, my very bad anger issues. Now kids, I don't know if you are aware of my anger issues, they can get quite out of hand. When I say quite out of hand, Im meaning your ass is grass.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT I DONT MOTHER FUCKING LIKE YOU. I LEFT YOUR DUMBASS FOR THREE GODDAMN MOTHES." Fred's smile slowly faded into a almost scoff.

"And you know what else Fred, the shit head? I hate you're idiosyncrasy about rutting your bellybutton on my left ear. You're brother doesn't have a ear anymore Fred. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT." I screamed and he began to cry and slowly backed away.

"And George, you just smell SO bad. Honey you really need to bathe. Please, for all of our sake." Ryah said to her Fiancée while patting him on the back.

"Hey George, is Hogwarts still letting students join late for classes?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment then his eyes glanced over to his brother who was in a fettle position and was rocking back and fourth and crying, crying quite deeply I might add.

"Piece of shit." I muttered under my breath. George returned his gaze over to me.

"I am not positive but I think so, and also what did you do to Fred? He hasn't done this since we had to remove his wand.. out of his ass." George said and looked down in shame. Ryah gave George a " Da Fuq?" Look and attempted to slap him but put her hand down.. I guess she must really love George to only emotionally abuse him, and not psychically.

"Could I go sign up now, for school I mean?" I asked.

"I assume so, but I wouldn't want to go back there. Death eaters took over the school and stuff." George said while putting his hand around Ryah's waist. She slowly turned her head and her eye twitched and she slapped his hand away.

"Not until you bathe George, not until you bathe." She said and smiled and walked upstairs, I soon followed.

"HOLY SHIT. GAYEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to me and shoved a letter in my face.

"READ. THIS. SHIT." She yelled. I scanned the letter and it explained how she got into Swat Team Acadamy. I smiled.

"You shit head, you did it!" We yelled as we backed away and ran towards each other and banged our chest against together.

"Ughh!" We yelled in unison and fell to the floor. I ran over to my bag and packed all my shit.

"What are you doing, what the HELL are you doing?!" Ryah and Fred yelled at the same time before she pushed him down the stairs.

"I'm going to school." I said and zipped my bag. "Wanna go with me and get me signed up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME." Fred said and began to leap for my feet. I got out my motha fuckin pistol and shot that bitches ankles. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Thug Life." I said and walked off. Ryah looked at me with a look of approval.

" 123 SLOAN SLOAN SLOAN." We yelled, that is the spell to make Magic Pope Sloan appear.

"Yes my lovely hoes of nation USA!" He yelled as we all did a gang sign.

"We need to get into Hogwarts and sign Anna up for classes." Ryah said. Magic Pope Sloan made a face. "Why do you wanna go there? Dumb shits are running the school." He said.

"You know why." I said then looked down.

"SNAPE, GODDAMNIT. I HATE SNAPE. I WILL END SNAPE." Ryah screamed as she shot Fred one more time as he began crawling down the stairs.

"Hell yeah." Percy said as he saw his brother laying on the ground bleeding and screaming. He inhaled another drag from his cigarette and left the room.

"Come on. Let's go." I said as we took Magic Pope Sloan's hand and apparteded into Hogwarts. Now, I know that you're not allowed to apparate into Hogwarts but since its Magic Pope Sloan we can.

"Were here!" I shouted and I looked around and saw grey. And people marching.

"Da Fuq?" I said and looked around. Ryah and I were appalled. So much had happened in a year.

"May I help you?" I heard someone speak from behind me. I turned around to see a frumpy man standing behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked, gripping my pistol in my back pocked, ready o fire at any moment.

"I am Proffessor Carrow." He said while giving me a grim smirk.

" I need to see Proffossor Snape." I said. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me for a moment.

"You must mean Headmaster Snape." He said. I was shocked.

"Awwwhh Shytt." Ryah said from behind me. She came and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If we attack Snape now, nobody will realize he is dead until tomorrow then we can hide he body and you can love someone who isn't Snape." She muttered under her breath. I held back a laugh and began walking towards where Dumbledore's office used to be.

"You cannot go back there without permission." Carrow said before I cut him off by shooting him in the arm.

"Make my day." I said before shooting him multiple times in his legs and arms. His body began shaking as I shot him and MCgoaggle came from behind the corner.

"What is this?" She said alarmed. The saw who is was and she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh no! I'm just gonna walk this way because I saw nothing." She said and slowly began walking away and winked at me. I began running towards Severus's office. I bursed through the door. He was sitting at his desk. He diddn't even look up.

"Hi." I said sweetly. He looked up and saw me and looked back down at his work.

I slowly walked over to his desk and tried to put my hand on his. He pulled away and glared at me.

"Get out of my office." He snarled.

"I'm enrolling here." I said.

"No your'e not, go home Andrew." He said coldly. I felt rage run through me and I began shooting his office. He looked frightened and backed into a corner.

"IM GOING TO SCHOOL HERE ASSHOLE. GOT IT?!" I yelled and pushed everything off his desk and threw it into the fire and began screaming. Ryah rushed in there to find me screaming and Snape backed into a corner.

"GOOD JOB ANNA!" She yelled and patted me on the back. We walked out of Snape's office and I proceeded to inform him I was staying in my old dorm room, even though it was already taken.

"Ryah?" I heard a whiny little birches' voice say from behind me. I turned to see Racist Bastard standing behind me with his arms held out and tears streaming down his face.

"Draco, you look like shit man. Ha, GAYE!" She yelled then went over to Draco and pushed him down. I got my gun and pointed it at his face.

"Little bitches don't deserve life.." I said. At that moment I realized my depression about shit head went away and was filled with badassness.

"Don't shoot Draco, even though he probably deserves it. I cant watch him die." Ryah pleaded. I slowly put the gun down and placed it in my pocket again.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" I said then helped him up.

"Draco, did you know that I am leaving and going to a land of Swat Team academy." She said, then smiled. Draco obviously had no idea what a Swat Team was.

"D-do you need he-help?" Draco said, then pointed to my bag of all my shit.

"Oh yeah here." I said then threw it at him.

"You're new dorm room…" He said before I cut him off.

"I AM SLEEPING IN THE SAME DAMN DORM ROOM I ALWAYS HAVE SLEPT IN DAMNIT." I screamed, making Draco shake.

"Maybe you should come down.." Ryah said slowly. I inhaled a breath and told my self to go to my happy place where I was drinking much alcohol and was very intoxicated.

"Okay, thanks man." I said then smiled. We proceeded to walk to the dorms. I busted open the dorm room with my foot.

"POLICE." Ryah shouted, getting out her gun. We started shooting up the place very intensely. The first year Slytherins were crying and running out of the room.

"IF YOU EVER RETURN I WILL BLOW YOU'RE GODDAMN HEAD OFF." I yelled as I set my shit down.

"GUYS!" Eric said and popped out of nowhere.

"Eric?" I asked, surprised at his appearance, his clothes has been torn to shreds and he had mud on his face.

"Percy's pet wildebeest attacked me." He said then looked down in shame.

"ANWAYS! ALCIDE IS STILL IN THE BLACK LAKE!" He yelled then smiled and got giddy and jumped up and down.

"WHAT?!" Ryah yelled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"GO LOOK AT THE WINDOW IN THE COMMON ROOM." He said in a high voice and we all ran only to see Alcide flailing his arms around and trying to get the children to free him.

"LOL. ALCIE YOU'RE GAYEE!" Ryah and I yelled in unison.

"Bitch, I'm tired." I said, running a finger through my hair.

"I guess this is goodbye for a while." She said, then we both screamed very loud and hugged each other and sobbed.

"I love you Ryah the shit head." I said then smiled.

"I love you Anna the Molestor." She replied, then she disappeared. And I collapsed on the floor and proceeded to go the fuck to sleep.


	75. Chapter 74

**RYAH POV**

After I left Anna at the shithole that was ran by that absolutely flagitious man, Snape, I went back to the burrow and began packing my things for SWAT team academy. George was helping me, and he had taken a shower, thank god. I had like two bags full of really heavy shit and I could not carry them what so ever.

Eric and Percy helped me get my shit out to the car and George walked out to the car with me.

Eric was driving me there, we had to go to the Northman Cave first, because SWAT team academy is in America.

Right before we left, Percy grabbed my leg and refused to let it go, screaming that if I left he would not have anyone to do drugs with, even though we never did drugs together. In fact, I think he was on drugs right now…

Eric had to pry him off me and we departed to the Northman Cave as fast as we could.

I looked around me, he had redecorated and it no longer looked of shit.

"Eric, brother," I said, "This place looks better, but why does it smell, well, it smells like bleach. Like you just poured about ten gallons of bleach on the floor."

Eric sighed,"Yeah man, when I came in here, I found a dead old man or woman, I'm not sure what it was to be perfectly honest, and it just smelled so bad. So, I fed it to Alcide's old wolf pack and went to Wal-Mart and bought five pounds of bleach."

I made a disgusted face,"Thats great, Eric, but uh, can you just take me to SWAT team academy now?"

"Yeah…I guess."

He took me out to his car, which was a station wagon.

"Eric, man, why do you have this piece of shit when you have, like, I don't know, MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF DOLLARS?"

"I just want to be like a regular American man who works his fingers to the bone for his family."

I just stared at him, I thought he must be high off his ass.

So, we got into his crapmobile, and he floored the thing, and we set off for SWAT team academy.

When we got there, the SWAT team leader person assigned me to Trizzy.

Now, I hadn't seen Trizzy in about five years, so we had some catching up to do; I wandered if he ever caught Juff the Ruff.

I examined his face, he was about as black as Lil Wayne and had the afro of the guy from LMFAO. We did our gangsta handshake and he went and got my training shit.

He drug me out to large field that had a mannequin that looked like Juff the Ruff.

"Trizzy man, what the hell do you want me to do with that thing in the middle of these luscious waves of grain?" I asked, pointing to the mannequin.

"I want you to shoot it, but with your mind," he said.

I made the face of what the fuck.

"What? You want me to do what?"

He looked at me with a dark serious gaze.

"You heard me, shoot it with your mind. You know like that movie, _Men Who Stare at Goats."_

"You know that's not real and that it's a movie, right?" I asked, deeply concerned.

"Yes," he replied,"But it holds many great secrets of the world. Just try okay?"

So I stared at the goddamn mannequin and finally the head rolled off, Trizzy clapped.

"Well, that's a start. I think I should teach you how to actually shoot a gun."

And so, the next few months went on like this. I learn how to kill people with my telekinesis, shoot guns, and all the other grand and glorious things SWAT team people do.

Anna, George, and Magic Pope Sloan came to my graduation. Magic Pope Sloan cried and told me that he had always hoped that I would do something like this.

To be honest, I think they had all misjudged my reasons for joining the SWAT team. I really just wanted to end Snape, and this was how I was going to go about it. I also wanted to be hardcore.

I was going to help Trizzy hunt down Juff the Ruff, who he had been trying to get for twenty years or so. The last we had heard, Juff was somewhere near Hogwarts, which was perfect because Trizzy and I would have to hang around in the woods. It was a perfect opportunity to keep tabs on the scum of the earth, Snape, and make sure he stays waaaay the hell away from Anna. The Order of the Phoenix also wanted us to send reports in every two days so that we know how the war is developing. Before Trizzy and I went for the world's longest camping trip, I got to go to the Weasley's and spend time with George. We did a lot of wedding planning. We decided on March 15th, because Julius Caesar died on that day. The wedding invitations shall say "Eat, Sleep,BE WED, and Beware the Ides of March. Marriage is grand and glorious."

It was a sad parting when I left, sort of; Anna was at Hogwarts so the only person I was really going to miss was George.

Trizzy arrived and we set off for the back woods. We set up camp near the grounds of Hogwarts. All we had was a pup tent and old moth eaten wool blanket. We had to get our drinking water by leaving an old rusty bucket out side and hoping for rain.

I really wanted to go into Hogwarts and end Snape, but Trizzy said that it would alert Juff the Ruff of our location.

We were out in the woods with the bare necessities for about a week when we finally heard a disturbance.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Trizzy whisper/shouted.

"Yeah," I said. "Is it him do you think?"

Trizzy looked around cautiously,"It might be, we have to go and check. But very quietly."

So, we walked out of the ghetto ass tent and had our very much illegal guns with us. Juff the Ruff could be among us at for all we knew.

We moved through the woods swiftly, I had never been so far back in the Dark Forest.

After what seemed like hours, I saw him. I saw the Juff the Ruff.

He was a man of middle age. His chin was covered with greying scruff that made him look like a lumberjack or a pedophile. His red flannel shirt was ripped, showing his hairy chest. To be one hundred percent honest, he reminded me of watch Sasquatch would look like if he came out of the woods and was partially shaved in places like his face and ears.

Trizzy spun around, illegal firearm in hand.

"You are going the fuck down, Juff the Ruff."

Juff the Ruff stopped in his tracks and turned to Trizzy, " I am warning you, Trizzy-"

Trizzy cut him off,"I've been hunting you for years, Juffy boy, it's over now."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I had no idea what to do. I felt like I should shoot Juff the Ruff but that is absolutely not allowed.

Trizzy ran at Juff, but suddenly Juff was gone. He was just fucking gone. I stood there with my arms spread wide and my mouth hanging agape.

"OH GODAMN IT HE HAS ESCAPED ME AGAIN!" Yelled Trizzy in agony.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly and said,"It's okay Trizzy man, we can get him next time. Do you want to help me end Snape?"

Trizzy turned around to look at me, "Okay, but we don't have a warrant,so your ending him is completely not legal at all."

I sighed,"I don't care about that. He just needs to be ended."

We proceeded to walk towards the castle, but we were hopelessly lost in the forest. It took us about three hours to find our way out and we argued the entire time.

We had to break into Hogwarts, which was easy. Even their high security systems can't escape the wrath of the SWAT team.

The first thing I did was run up to Snape's office, but to my dismay, he was not there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed in anger.

I proceeded to rip everything off of every single surface so that shattered glass, papers, and old potions covered the floor.

My rage was still not satisfied, so I began opening every cabinet in the room and screaming in them. I don't know what this accomplished.

This went on for about three or six cabinets until a person fell out of one of them. That person just happened to be Draco. I screamed and jumped back, and then I went into defensive mode. I pulled him off of the floor by his hair before I realized who it was.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He screamed.

"Oh shit," I said and stepped back a bit.

"RYAH?!"

"Um, no," I said, not really wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Bu-but-" He began but I cut him off.

I had no idea how to get myself out of this, so I decided to speak in Latin.

"Um, et vidi quod aperuisset agnus unum de septem signaculis et audivi unum de quattuor animalibus dicentem tamquam vocem tonitrui veni."

"Excuse me?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"Minime," I said and disapperated back to the burrow. I made a mental note to call in for a leave of absence from the SWAT team. I was just going to make up an illness. I might tell them I had ebola just so I could spend more with George and Anna.

**AN: The Latin is the first line in the 6th chapter of Revelations, in case you were wondering and I really don't wanna type the translation so look it up for yourself. Also, sorry we haven't updated in, well, months.**


	76. Chapter 75

**ANNA'S POV**

So I was minding my own business walking down to go see how Hagrid was doing and if he would wanted to get drunk, yes. I have become a alcoholic. I drink everyday because i'm buckwild.

I was walking on some grass when I saw a hand shoot up from the ground.

"OH HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I jumped back. I just stood there screaming, like I didn't stop for like five minutes until I think someone complained.

"What are you screaming about?" Snape came up behind me and asked me. I had avoided him as much as possible by drinking as much liquor as I could. So that way when I saw him it just seemed like he wasn't really there.

"A HAND SHOT UP FROM THE GROUND!" I screamed! Then continued screaming and pulling my hair out to make it look more dramatic.

"Oh merlin!" He said alarmed. The hand just pointed to the ground and motioned that he clearly needed help from getting out of the ground.

Severus went to help him out, I took my empty bottle of vodka and hit snap on the head with it.

"Don't help him you piece of shit, he is clearly a zombie. We are clearly having a zombie apocalypse. Don't touch him. We must burn him if we want to get out of here alive… I mean if I Want to get out of here alive, not YOU." I said, he just stared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Mister Malfoy, please assist me and helping this person out of the ground." Snape said, and Draco looked as if he shat himself. He began to tremble and point to the ground.

"B-bbut Anna said he is dead.. I don't wanna dig a dead person out of the ground Headmaster.." Draco said trembling.

"Draco, do you know what a zombie is?" I asked a very afraid little Draco. He shook his head no.

"Miss Andrew, please don't.." Snape pleaded.

"A zombie is a corpse. They rise from the dead because of the apocalypse, so they will kill us all. They feel no emotion. Their face is rotting off, well most of them. They walk very slowly and quietly so you can't see them coming, they feel no remorse. And they feed on human body parts, like you're brain or your organs. But not strong girls like me, little sad boys like YOU." I said, and well quite frankly I made said this as dramatic as I possibly could, like I had a flashlight on my face and everything.

"T-they wanna eat m-my brains?" Draco said crying.

"Oh yes Draco. They wanna eat you're whole body while you're alive." I said. Draco then began to hypervelanite and fell on the ground.

"Now look what you have done?" Snape said as he tried to contort Draco who was now crawled in a ball saying,"Not gonna get my brains, not gonna get my brains." I laughed my ass off, then took a shot of flaming Vodka.

"Now Draco, you're Father told me to make you man-up this year, and face you're fears. Now, you're gonna go get a shovel and were gonna dig up this living boy who isn't a zombie.

Draco looked at me, I motioned to him and did a very badly impersonation of a zombie walking towards him. He did a little squeal and curled back in the ball. Snape got up and threw a shovel at him. Draco jumped and grabbed the shovel and he and Snape began digging.

It took them hours, and the whole time Draco kept repeating,"Not gonna eat my organs, not my brains." I just sat there and watched.

"I believe you have classes to attend Miss Andrew." Snape said, trying to sound like a hard-ass.

"Nope, im gonna stay here and drink my Vodka." I said flatly. Snape didn't even try and fight me, he knows what damage I can do.

"Were almost finished Draco, now I need you to pull his arms and I will get his legs." Snape said, Draco looked horrified, tears were poring down his pathetic face.

"Better watch out Draco, he might eat you're face." I said, then smirked. Draco began to sob as he lifted the boy out of the ground.

"I'm free." The boy said.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME SIR." Draco screamed, the boy looked at Draco and he fell onto the ground and curled into a ball.

"Behemoth, I know you're away from me but help me Behemoth." Draco cried.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"Well, uh I don't remember, All I know is one day I was playing in the snow and all of a sudden the ground took me into its womb and I was reborn into this new life of clarity." The boy said.

"Wait, you're the lost Hufflepuff boy who fell into the snow?" I asked.

"Yes I am."

"OH HOLY SHIT,THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS." I said as I apparted to the Burrow and to tell Ryah all about this fuckery.


	77. The Ellen Chapter

**RYAH POV**

On the morning of February twenty-fourth I received a call from Magic Pope Sloan announcing that Anna, George, Draco, and I are going to be on the Ellen show.

I really had no idea how to respond to this, but we would be going on the show the next day, which stressed me out to a very high degree.

We all refused to have the annoying professional makeup people touch us so we didn't have to get there as early. Magic Pope Sloan had me bring Dorian along because I have been a very negligent parent.

This was somewhat of a problem because George doesn't know that I have a kid and we are engaged.

So, when Dorian ran to me and screamed mama, George was confused.

"Why is that thing that looks like Malfoy calling you mama?" He asked.

"Well George," I said. "We need to have a little talk."

I had actually felt very very bad about it this whole time because I had been lying, if you count not telling as lying.

We sat down in the living room while Anna watched Dorian.

"So…." I said as I looked down at my lap.

George didn't say anything, he just pressed his lips together very tightly.

"I'm sorry about lying to you," I said.

"You didn't lie, you just didn't tell me," he replied.

"Isn't not telling the same as lying?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh," I said as I looked out a window because I felt awkward.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" He asked.

"Actually," I began,"I really wasn't very proactive in hiding it. It just sort of turned out this way. Like, if you had asked me I would have told you."

"Oh, okay," he said as a slight smile played at the corners of his lips.

"So, you're not too mad at me for kind of lying and hiding things from you and having a child with Malfoy?"

He laughed softly,"No, of course not. I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I'm sorry," I said as I got up from the couch I had been sitting on.

"It's okay."

He walked over and pop kissed me before we left the living room.

We found the rest of us who were going to be on Ellen in the entry way. Draco was standing next to Anna. Magic Pope Sloan had Dorian and would not let Draco touch him because Magic Pope Sloan hates Draco with all the passion of the fires of Hell.

We all piled into Magic Pope Sloan's caddy, which apparently now has the ability to teleport.

I sat on the end with Dorian in my lap and George next to me. Anna sat between Draco and George so that George wouldn't rip Draco's face off.

For most of the ride there, George acquainted himself with Dorian, They got along pretty well, actually.

We finally arrived at whatever the hell Ellen's studio was. Apparently they were devoting the entire show to us.

I walked out with George and Anna and Draco walked out together.

Ellen greeted us with some of her shitty ass dancing and of course we had to dance with her.

So after we all were done dancing to Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign, we were about to take seats on the couch when the person that I hate the most in the entire world walked in: Snape.

He was with Magic Pope Sloan and he was wearing his dumbass attire that he always wore.

I felt my blood begin to boil, I mean literally boil, it's a side affect of being able to breathe fire, which I can now do.

I wanted nothing more than to leap forward and shoot him with the gun I carry with me at all times, but alas, I did not.

Snape went to sit next to Anna, but I pushed him back.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I screamed.

I think it was at this point that the studio audience and Ellen herself realized that they were in for a bumpy and wild ride.

Snape glared at me, and I knew that he was my arch nemesis, I knew that he knew it too and it was sort of beautiful. We had a true connection of pure loathing.

I sat between Anna and George. I forced Draco to set between Anna and Snape so that they would not touch each other. I would not allow it.

Dorian was sitting on Anna's lap because he motha fuckin loves him some Anna and I am worried that he will a have a crush on her when he gets older. Good thing Anna only likes old men.

I looked around to try and find Ellen but I could not. I did, however, see Magic Pope Sloan chatting it up with Ellen's black DJ.

We all sat in an awkward silence until Ellen came running out to some horrible ass pop song that nobody likes.

She sat down and addressed the audience,"Hey there y'all!"

She was greeted with claps from the audience that were so obnoxious.

"Well," Ellen began,"These here people, well, they're wizards."

The audience members looked around like what the fuck these bitches are crazy.

Anna and I just nodded like the true Gs we are.

"And they are having some extreme relationship problems, so I have taken it upon myself to take the place of Dr. Phil, Jerry Springer, and Maury, and I am going to solve all of their problems with the help of a very special friend that will appear later on in the show."

I put my head in my hands, Magic Pope Sloan, that maniacal bastard, had set us up.

Ellen turned to me,"So I shall start out by introducing Ryah Parkhurst."

I waved to the audience.

"So Ryah," Ellen said,"How does it feel to be a horrible parent?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, she did not just fucking say that on national television.

So, I laughed a little bit and it was kind of scary, and then I said,"I don't know. How does it feel to be a big fucking lesbian, Ellen?"

That bitch started crying, and not just silent tears running down her face. She was really going at it. Her makeup was running down her face in black streaks, which by the way, I have never seen happen before.

"We're gonna have to take a commercial break,'' she sobbed.

Magic Pope Sloan ran over to me,"You cannot just do shit like that on national television."

I pouted,"Did you hear what she said to me? That bitch."

Magic Pope Sloan just sighed and walked back to the black DJ that no one knows the name of.

Ellen came back out followed by George Lopez. Anna and I exchange looks of what the fuck.

You could not tell that Ellen had been crying at all, it was fucking bizarre.

George Lopez sat in a chair opposite from her.

She introduced him as the Doctor of Love.

Things really went down hill from here.

George Losizzle turned to me and said,"So you have a child with the man, correct?" He asked, referring to Draco.

"Ugh yes," I replied with disgust.

"How do you feel about your relationship?"

"I try to avoid having a relationship with him at all, actually," I said.

George the Love Doctor turned to Draco and asked,"And how do you feel about that, son?"

Draco just fucking stared at the crowd with absolute horror written upon his face.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Ellen.

"Yeah," he replied in a high pitched whisper type of voice and he spoke like that for the entire rest of the pseudo-interview.

"What's your name?"

"Dra-dr-dr-drac-draco"

"Right, and where are you from?'

"Malfoy manner."

"Great, where is that?"

"IT'S CLOSE TO HOGWARTS AND HOGSMEAD."

"Right, okay, great, we are done asking you questions now," said Ellen.

"So," George L-man said,"We are here to get you and Draco back to being a family."

I literally spat in the floor because that statement made my spit glands go into overdrive and my entire mouth just filled up with my own spit.

"Woah, okay, no bueno. This ain't gonna fly with me. My ass is engaged," I said as I held up my left hand to show everyone my engagement ring.

"To who?" Asked George the Retard.

I smiled seductively at George Wsizzle.

"I am getting married to this sexy hunk of man right here," I said.

"B-b-bu-but-t-t-t-t-t MAGIC POPE SLOAN SAID THAT WE WERE DOING THIS SO THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME AGAIN!" Draco screamed like the little bitch he was.

I looked at Magic Pope Sloan with the betrayal I felt etched upon my face.

"I never said that," Magic Pope Sloan said,"I held a gun to his head and told him to get in my Caddy or I would shoot."

''Ye-ye-yes, but you said that on the way-"Draco began but Magic Pope Sloan cut him off.

"I did not, you sir are delusional and blinded by once requited love. And she will never again requite your love. She has fallen for the boi with the freckles."

George and I nodded in agreement, he was just so much better than Draco.

"Well, while it all might seem fine and dandy," Ellen said,"It turns out that sweet little Ryah Mae Parkhurst is ACTUALLY BIG WHORE."

George looked like he was about to beat her ass into the ground, but I restrained him. I honestly had no idea why Ellen decided to be a basic bitch to me.

"Our next guest is one of her lovers."

And then, Remus Lupin, the person that I held hands with when I was pissed off at George in the 1970s strolled into the goddamn room like he fucking owned the place.

I gripped the chair arm so hard I ripped the fabric. I hoped Ellen had to pay about two million dollars for this fucking couch because I had just ruined it for the rest of eternity. There was no turning back now.

George was looking at me in a very hurt fashion, and I just had this alarmed look on my face and was shaking my head at him in confusion.

Lupin sat down on the floor between George Doctor of Love and Ellen.

"So, Remus," George the faggot said,"Tell us your story."

"Well, she just appeared in my train compartment and told me to get the fuck out and then our romance blossomed since then. YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE PLEASE TAKE ME BACK." Lupin said.

"YOU TELL HER, BROTHER!" I heard a voice from the audience yell.

"Who is that?'' Asked Ellen.

"That is my twin brother, Not Remus. WHY ARE YOU HERE NOT REMUS?!"

Not Remus never responded because George Lopez wouldn't let him.

"Ryah, is what Remus saying true?"

"Um the part about the train is and I think we held hands once and I might have kissed him because I was pissed off at George, but this was all in the '70s."

"Wait,"George said, sounding so hurt,"You cheated on me?"

"Only because you cheated on me with Angelina Johnson."

He put his head in his hands,"That wasn't me, it was Fred. I just sent you that to make you jealous and then YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR THREE MONTHS."

"Oh, whoops." I said very apathetically.

"So, you don't love me?" Asked Lupin.

"Uhm, no, you were totally just my 1970s rebound."

"That proves, it then SHE IS THE WHORE OF BABYLON," Ellen yelled.

I was going to say something but then the grand and glorious Eric Northman strutted in.

"She is not the Whore of Babylon, you stupid fucking dyke." Said Eric Northman.

Ellen then began crying again and we had to take another commercial break.

When the break was over Fred Weasley came out and sat down with us. Clearly we were about to deal with Anna's shit next.

Suddenly the lights got all dim and a deep ass voice spoke from above.

"A forbidden love, a murder, and a woman torn between two hearts, what could be more scandalous?"

It sounded like a description for a bad romance novel. I wanted to vomit.

The lights brightened again and George Lopez turned to Anna and asked in the rudest sounding voice possible,"So, is it true you did the dirty deeds done dirt cheap with your teacher?"

Anna looked appalled,"Um, what, I don't….."

Snape the shithead stepped in,"I assure you, that is false."

"Right, and what is your relationship with this man?" Asked George La-La-Lover, referring to Fred.

"Uh, he is my boyfriend type thing," Anna said, sounding irritated.

"So you don't want him to be your boyfriend?" Asked Ellen.

"I refuse to answer that." Anna said.

"Right, do you love Snape, Anna?"

"Well, um, YES. YES I DO. BUT HE MURDERED DUMBLEDORE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT.''

"Well, I have here with me a compatibility tester and we shall test your names and whoever reads with the highest compatibility will be the one I suggest you pick. I know everything since I am the doctor of love. Okay Anna?"

Anna nodded.

"What's that boy's name? Fred Weaslop?"

"Yeah," Anna said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, oh my. This reads zero. You should leave him right now and go back to your sexy hunk of greasy man."

"Bu-but you killed Dumbledore. A-and I FUCKING HATE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD."

And then Anna and Snape began to passionately make out. She was officially back with the scum of the earth.

I tried to jump forward and rip her off of him, but George restrained me. So I breathed fire on him.

I looked at him and he had no eyebrows now and a good chunk of his hair was missing.

"OH GOD I AM SO SORRY." I screamed.

"El Fix Bitch," I said and his hair returned to normal.

"I can't believe you can breathe fire," he said.

"Yeah, me either."

I looked over and Eric was being interviewed by Ellen.

"So, Eric why do you look so upset?"

"Dead things keep appearing in my house and Wal-Mart has reported me to the police because I keep buying out all of their bleach and they think I am making drugs. But I am merely cleaning up all of the dead shit that keeps coming into my house."

"I see," said Ellen, "Well, I think that we are out of time. Thank god. See you all tomorrow."

We all left as fast as we could. This was the most hellish experience that I have ever undergone, and now Anna is back with Snape. This is war. I will have my vengeance. I will make Dumbledore proud.

I hadn't realized I said all of those things aloud, but I did. The Ellen security sedated me and I knew no more.


End file.
